


Dead is Dead - Lapidot AU - (Complete)

by John__Doe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Mentioned suicide, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Resurrection, Suicide, Swearing, strange powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis' best friend Peridot committed suicide, which killed Lapis inside. but, little did she know something impossible happens, which leads Lapis into something she isn't prepared for.</p><p>PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAD MADE ANY MISTAKES AT ALL! THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APREICIATED! TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT! I WILL WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS, BUT IT WOULD BE NICE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK!</p><p>I thought this was really good, so please tell me if I should continue it in the comments! I really liked it, so I might do more chapters, but expect them less frequently, also with No place like Dome, these updates will slow down as I generate more ideas for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This, right now, is my new series, and I thought the idea is pretty good. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm fucking Lapidot trash, so expect that a lot, so if you're not into Lapidot or don't care, you don't need to read it. Anyways, please tell me if there are any mistakes, I just really wanted to get this out to you guys since I haven't updated my other FF in a few days, I wanted to show you what I was working on. Tell me if I should continue

Ticking-ticking-ticking-ticking-riiinnngggg. Lapis’ alarm clock began to ring, and boy was it annoying. It had been 3 days since Peridot’s suicide, and it killed Lapis inside. She hadn’t gone to school since the incident and she just needed time to herself. Peridot was her best friend, they had done so much together, but depression ate away at Peridot for too long, and she couldn’t take it anymore. Peridot was bullied horribly, and her parents were a drunken mess, giving Peridot beatings or using brash words.

            Peridot had been bullied since the 6th grade, and it had only gotten worse in high school, and Peridot was only 17 when she finally did it. When Lapis found out, she sat in her room, and didn’t eat, didn’t talk, didn’t even leave the bed, for 3 days, doing nothing. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything at all. She would lie in her bed, crying, sleeping, or using her phone to listen to music, but she couldn’t go on any social media in fear of seeing Peridot in a picture of them.

            Her friends and family had grown increasingly worried about Lapis health, she hasn’t spoken to anyone since Peridot killed herself, and now she’s a mess. Her parents were worried about Lapis mental health so they had tried to get her to see a therapist, and a psychologist, but to no avail. Lapis finally pressed snooze on her alarm clock, and rolled over in her bed directly on wet pillows. Lapis was confused until she realized it was her tears from a while ago. Then, finally Lapis stood up, wobbling a bit from the lack of standing, and walked into the bathroom.

            Her eyes were bloodshot, and puffy, so she deducted that she cried in her sleep. There were bags under her eyes indicating the horrible sleep her had been giving her body. Her hair was a blue mass of strands going in all directions, like an explosion of blue, around her head. It reminded her of Peridot’s because her hair was usually a mess, due to her bad bed-head, and the fact she had long hair. A few tears rolled out of her eyes before dehydration struck her, so she combed her hair, and threw on some pants, and walked downstairs. She saw her dad sitting in his usual chair, reading a book, but she didn’t pay much attention to it, she poured a glass of water, and chugged it down.

            Her dad walked over to her, and gave her a big hug, “Lapis, I’m so sorry, I wish it hadn’t happened.”

            “It’s okay dad, I’m fine,” Lapis trying her best to give a convincing smile, but failed, because her dad was too smart, he could tell if someone was lying or not, and Lapis couldn’t convince him otherwise.

            “I can tell a lie from a mile away, Lapis,” said her Dad, letting go of her, and pouring a glass of orange juice, and took a large swig.

            “It’s… Peridot, we were such close friends,” A single tear rolled down her cheek, and he wiped it off, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

            “Lapis… I understand, if I can do anything to help tell me immediately,” he said, kissing her forehead, and started making breakfast.

            “Dad, can we go to Peridot’s funeral?” asked Lapis, looking up at her surprisingly tall dad, but she was quite short due to genes on her mother’s side.

            “Yes we can, it’s today by the way, at 4,” said Lapis’ dad, handing Lapis the invitation to the funeral.

            “Thank you,” said Lapis glancing at the clock which read 1:05 pm. So Lapis walked back up to her room, and closed the door quickly. Then, she beat her hand against the bed, and almost yelled, but she stopped herself. She opened her closet, and dug through it before finding a dress suitable for the funeral. Lapis pulled out her phone, and scrolled through the unanswered text messages from a few of her friends, before finally deciding to reply.

 

Amethyst: Lapis?!

 

Amethyst: Why r u not replyin?

 

Amethyst: Wut happened?

 

Amethyst: R u okey?

 

Lapis: Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.

 

Amethyst: biggest lie of the year lapis.

 

Lapis: Something bad happened

 

Amethyst: Wut? Tell me, I could help

 

Lapis: There is nothing you can do to help, Amethyst.

 

Amethyst: I can at least try cant I?

 

Lapis: okay, I’ll tell you.

 

Amethyst: Thank you.

 

Lapis: It’s about Peridot, and why she hasn’t been in school. She killed herself, Amethyst. She took a gun, AND BLEW HER FUCKING BRAIN’S OUT!

 

Amethyst: Fuck. Anyways, Lapis if you need anything tell me, I’ll be here to support you.

 

Lapis: could you come to Peridot’s funeral with me, please?

 

Amethyst: Sure, what time, and what place?

 

Lapis: It’s at the Bradbury funeral home, at 4 pm, so please were something decent.

Amethyst: Don’t worry, I’ll see what I have, I should have something.

 

Lapis: Thank you.

 

Amethyst: No prob, see you l8r, gotta go find me sum cloths

 

Lapis: Okay, see you later.

 

            Lapis sighed, locking her phone, and lay down on her bed, doing absolutely nothing. She then moved over, laying down on her bed, and opened her phone. She tapped on the pictures icon, and scrolled through the pictures of her and Peridot. They would spend almost every day together, and to see her kill herself, hurt Lapis beyond repair, because nature was sloppy, we would be patched up, but the pain will never go away. Lapis’ dad brought some breakfast up to her room, and she devoured it in minutes.

            The clock ticked away, for what seemed like hours, but it was only 1:55 pm. Lapis sighed, she hadn’t thought of what to do for the next hour and a half, since it takes a while to get to the funeral home. She opened her music files, and scrolled through looking for a decent song to listen to, to get her mind away from Peridot.

            After a few minutes of scrolling, she found a song she hadn’t listened to in a while, so she selected it, and pressed play. She had memorized the lyrics long ago, but she didn’t feel like singing, she just wanted to listen, to get Peridot out of her head, and move on with her life. It would be difficult, but Lapis needed to leave it behind, otherwise she would be stuck in a rut, not moving anywhere, and nobody wanted to longer on that forever.

**-3:35 pm-**

Lapis, and her dad, climbed into his pickup truck. Lapis was wearing a black dress, with a white bow on it. Her father was wearing a tuxedo, with a back bowtie, and a white undershirt. They pulled out of the driveway, and drove towards the funeral home.

            “Dad, thank you for taking me, it means a lot,” Lapis rolled down the window, taking in a deep breath of the cool air.

            “You’re welcome, Lapis. This will be good for us, and don’t you think bowties are cool?” Lapis’ dad said earning a small chuckle from Lapis so he turned on the radio, and listened to some music, to get their minds off Peridot until the funeral, which was getting closer and closer every minute. Then, after about 20 minutes, they reached the funeral home, and saw some people who were already there, mainly Peridot’s family, but not any friends.

            They walked over towards the funeral home, with Peridot’s parents, who didn’t even want to go to their own daughter’s funeral. They also saw Peridot’s grandparents, who were crying, but her parents didn’t shed a single tear, but they smelled on alcohol.

            “Lapis, I’m so sorry for your loss,” said Amethyst, who had just showed up, in black clothing.

            “Thank you, amethyst,” Lapis walked over to her, and talked a little bit before the funeral started. “Amethyst, I think its open casket.”

            “Man… I’m glad we came, to say our final goodbyes,” Amethyst was acting quite mature, which was good since they were at a funeral. They walked in, and saw the casket, containing Peridot, which was opened. Lapis gingerly walked over to it, and peered inside.

            “Peridot, since this is the last time, anyone is going to see you I just wanted to say… I think I liked you, like more than a friend… but now you’re gone, and nothing can change that,” said Lapis, as a few people stood by Lapis, looking at the body. Then, the ground began to shake, violently for a few seconds and there was a shrill scream by almost everyone in the funeral home. She stood back up, and looked around at everyone, in confusion. “W-What happened? We never get earthquakes here,” said Lapis looking around, and spotted Amethyst, so she ran over.

            “Lapis, what was that?” Amethyst stood up, looking up at Lapis who was only a bit taller than her.

            “I don’t know, we never get earthquakes here, its impossible,” Lapis said, looking back towards the casket, as a hand lifted out of it, and a small groan, and everyone was horrified. Peridot sat up, looking at everyone, in utter confusion.

            “H-how…” she said, and everyone was silent, “h-how did… I… …get… here?”

            Everyone bolted out of the funeral home screaming, except Lapis, her dad, and Amethyst. “Peridot? You’re back?” asked Lapis placing a hand on Peridot’s shoulders.

            “Back?” she said looking up at the 3 people surrounding her.

            “Peridot, you killed yourself, 3 days ago,” said Amethyst, her voice small, scared, and confused.

            “I… remember,” Peridot climbed out of the casket, and looked up at everyone.

            “You… died, you put me through hell for 3 days, Peridot,” said Lapis, looking angry, but it soon changed to happiness. Peridot began to glow a bright yellow for a few seconds, before Lapis hugged her tightly.

            “I’m sorry,” was all Peridot could say. She needed food, and water fast. But, someone was bound to call any government forces, and alert them to the miracle that happened, so they had to get Peridot out of here, they would take her, and experiment on her, so they planned on bringing her to Lapis’ house.

            “Lapis, you can take her to the house if you want,” said Lapis’ dad, who looking at Lapis, before taking out his keys, and the group ran over to his pickup. Lapis’ dad started the engine, and they drove out of there as fast as they could. Everyone, including Peridot, had a mutual agreement to avoid any shady people, and keep everyone safe.

            “Peridot, do you know what happened? How you came back?” asked Lapis, looking into Peridot’s bright rejuvenated emerald eyes, since she no longer needed glasses.

            “I don’t know, I… placed the gun to my head, I was in tears, something bad happened, I finally pulled the trigger after a few minutes; it was like darkness, surrounded by darkness, and a bright light at the end of it, and I was running towards it, then a bang, and everything was over, then I woke up, like a bad dream, in the funeral home,” said Peridot obviously confused on how this miracle even happened, “and that’s what its like to die.”

            “That’s… interesting,” said Lapis, looking at Amethyst, and her dad.

            “Look… you guys should just turn me over, it’s quite obvious that the military was there, if you noticed the U.S Military vehicles that appeared outside the funeral home, just after we left, it will keep everyone safe, I’m not worth dying for,” said Peridot, twiddling her fingers, and Lapis’ face changed to anger.

            “No, you are worth so much, you were literally brought you back from the dead, that’s how much you’re worth,” said Lapis hugging Peridot, and ruffling her hair a bit.

            “But I’m not, I’m tiny, worth absolutely nothing, if you think about it were just bugs, on a rock flying through space at 43,000 miles per hour, around a giant nuclear furnace, we are worth absolutely nothing,” Peridot

            “Uhhh… erm… I’m not sure how to respond to that,” said Lapis, turning on the radio, and an alternative rock band came on, which was Lapis’ favorite genre.

            “Well, at least you’re alright,” Lapis’ dad was driving up a hill, which was a dirt road, which was full of potholes, so it was quite bumpy, but they luckily outran the military who were looking for the risen dead.

            “But I’m not, I died, D-I-E-D, I was a corpse, but now I’m not, I’ve got a beating heart again, I’m not normal, I’m an impossibility,” said Peridot angrily, so the rest of the ride was in a much needed silence, except for the radio which was playing some music, which was slightly fuzzy due to the station being slowly crawling out of range.

            “Guy’s I’m serious, I don’t want to put any of you in danger, its better for everyone,” said Peridot, as the parked into Lapis’ house driveway.

            “It’s worth it, you’re worth it,” Lapis looked down at Peridot, and then gave her a hug, rewarding Lapis with a grin.

            “Thank you,” Peridot stretched, and sat down on the couch.

            “Yo Peri, I’m glad you’re okay,” said Amethyst, who gave Peridot a high-five, and quickly turned around, not wanting Peridot to see her blushing. Then, there was a knock at the door, so Peridot hid in a nearby closet, and Lapis’ dad opened the door.

            “Hello, we are looking for a Peridot Castillo, have you seen anyone like this?” said a woman in a military uniform, holding out a picture of Peridot.

            “Didn’t she kill herself, I saw it on the news,” said Lapis’ dad, “I don’t know, but I’ll ask around.”

            “Thank you sir,” she said before walking away, and climbing in a Jeep which read U.S Army.

            “Strange,” he said closing the door, and checking the time, it was 5:02 pm.

            Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst, went up to Lapis’ room, to talk, and hangout, and figure out what is going to happen to them. A light drizzle was heard out the window, but they paid no mind, relaxing, listening to music.

            “This is so strange, because it seems like something straight out of a sci-fi novel,” said Lapis looking at Peridot who lay on Lapis’ bed on her back, and her head was tilted so she was looking directly out the window.

            “I know right?” said Amethyst, smiling a dumb grin, which made Peridot crack a small smile, but it was genuine.

            “Life has just become a lot stranger, and more difficult,” said Peridot, running her fingers through her blond hair, which was a complete mess, but it still caused Lapis to stare dreamily, but she snapped out of it quickly so it didn’t seem like staring, even though Amethyst saw, and she smirked, but didn’t say anything.

            “Lets just hope we don’t need to worry about anyone coming to take you away, Peridot,” said Lapis, whose face had faded from a bright red, to its normal tanned beige color.

            “Yeah,” was all Peridot could muster, as the 3 sat in silence and the music had long since stopped, so they listened to the soft patter of the rain, at around 7:00 pm.

            “Amethyst, shouldn’t you be at home now?” asked Lapis, looking worried about Amethyst’s drunken mother’s reaction.

            “Nah, I’ll be fine, plus your ‘friend’ just came back from the dead,” Amethyst smirked slightly, at Lapis who blushed, and looked away from Peridot, as to not embarrass herself further.

 

Life will become much harder for these 2; Lapis and Peridot will learn to keep each other safe, when it feels like the rest of the world is against you, and if their lucky, they might get a key to happiness, and each others heart.

 

_Great people are forged in fire. It’s the privilege of the lesser to light the flame. Whatever the cost._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this chapter is full of triggering stuff, I think, so you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN! I AM VERY DESCRIPTIVE OF A SUICIDE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER, IF IT OFFENDS, DISGUSTS, ETC YOU THAN PLEASE SKIP PEARLS PART, TRUST ME IT GETS GRUSOME.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part, I managed to write this whole chapter over 6 hours, and like 30 mins, so there might be mistakes since i'm tired af. Enjoy, I enjoyed making this chapter, but its pretty gross, just sayin'.
> 
> This has another good 2500 words.
> 
> I plan on making this a series, so if I should please tell me, I will be making more chapters tomorrow, i'm tired.

            It had been 2 days since Peridot’s ‘resurrection’, and Lapis had been talking with Amethyst a lot for help.

 

Amethyst: I know you like, Peri. The way you look at her, they way she looks at you, man you are gay for each other.

 

Lapis: Kind of, but its not women, it’s just her, only Peri. I don’t know why, it confuses me, but it makes me happy as well.

 

Amethyst: You must really like her, I suggest talking to her, but it doesn’t have to be about the whole ‘resurrection’ thing, but make it simple, and look for signs, trust me, it’s worth it.

 

Lapis: Thank you, Amethyst. You’re the best!

 

Amethyst: I know :P

 

Lapis: I need to go so I’ll text you the results later!

 

Amethyst: See ya

 

            Lapis turned off her phone, and put on some socks, then walked downstairs. Lapis and her dad climbed into the pickup truck, and drove off to the local grocery store to collect some food for the coming week.

            “What are we getting, dad?” Lapis sat in the passenger seat, and rolled down the window, letting the cold morning wind blast into the truck.

            “Here’s the list,” said Lapis’ dad, handing her a piece of paper containing a list of everything they need to purchase.

            “Thanks,” she flipped through it, and then they pulled up to the store. There was a flyer depicting Peridot as a criminal, so Lapis snatched it, and handed it to her dad. “Dad look, its Peridot, this flyer says she attacked someone,” Lapis spoke fast yet fluently, so they ran into the store, and purchased everything thing they needed, and a little more, in under 20 minutes.

            Lapis decided to call some of her friends, and tell them about what happened with Peridot. Only her closest friends, which included: Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven. She didn’t trust Pearl, she hated talking about it, and she just kept her distance. She was sure that they would be able to help so she called them, and told them to meet up at her house at 2:00 pm, though she didn’t specify why.

           

 

**-1:50 pm-**

            Lapis was waiting on the faded couch downstairs. She needed to protect Peridot, but it would very difficult. It was like the entire world was against them, the ‘resurrected’ were the ‘enemy’ but that’s not true. The ‘resurrected’ could be friendly if you didn’t instantly declared war on them. It was getting close to 2:00 pm, and Lapis was almost worried that they wouldn’t show, but thankfully they all did.

            “Lapis, are you alright, we haven’t seen you in a while, we saw a poster with Peridot on it, she attacked someone, was it you?” asked Steven, who looked up at Lapis, and she smiled a small smile.

            “No. This is difficult to explain, but here it goes. Peridot wasn’t the most mentally healthy person, she was bullied a lot, and her parents were drunks. It had been that way for a while, so she… took a gun and, you know. Then, I went to her funeral, and there was an Earthquake, it shook all throughout the town, and then Peridot… woke up… I guess you could say… she was ‘resurrected’ if you want a broader term. Anyways, we saw the military shortly after we arrived back at here, they were looking for Peridot, but for the past 2 days she’s been here so she couldn’t have attacked someone,” Lapis spoke, and her friends didn’t believe her, but Amethyst, and Lapis’ dad even agreed, so did Peridot.

            “So you died?” asked Garnet looking down at Peridot, who was quite short for her age.

            “Yes, I shot myself, then I was surrounded it darkness, and I saw a light off in the distance, so I ran towards it, when I made it, there was a ‘bang’, and then I woke up at the funeral home, like a nightmare,” Peridot’s words scared everyone, but they held their ground like a life-saver. “I don’t suggest it,” Peridot tried to lighten the mood, and received a few small chuckles, but nothing more.

            “So Lapis, why did you call us here?” asked Steven, and Garnet just nodded, signifying that she also wanted an answer.

            “I wanted to know if I could trust you, and that you would help me, and not rat us out to the police,” said Lapis looking guilty, “I don’t know why their doing this, but I just want to know if I can entrust you with helping me in the future if life guides us that way.”

            “You can trust us, Lapis. Steven and I have your back,” said Garnet, ruffling Steven’s hair, and he let out a small laugh.

            “Me too!” said Amethyst, with a huge grin on her face, which made Lapis crack a smile, they hugged, like family.

            The gang sat down, and chatted for a while; catching up on past events, and so on. Life was strange, different, no it was changing. People assume life is always going to be the same, but eventually things will change, for the better or worse. At least its not all bad, right?

 

-Pearl Walsh-

 

            Pearl sat on her bed, her father’s gun in hand, with a single bullet cocked inside. Pearl was shaking rapidly, she had to decide, pull the trigger or keep on living. She had seized this perfect opportunity to end it all, when Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven had left, and her parents were on their honeymoon.

            She lifted the heavy handgun to her head, her breath shaken, and uneven. Pearl’s face was glistening with tears, her eyes puffed out, bloodshot, her pupils dilated, which gave the impression she was crazy, and Pearl didn’t doubt that for a second. End it all, or keep on trudging through the sink-hole of life, until it engulfed her, holding her hostage.

            After 15 minutes of sitting on her bed, with a gun to her head, she heard footsteps, so she pulled the trigger, not bearing to look back at her life. She felt the bullet pass right through her head, spinning around twisting the flesh, ripping it apart. The bullet drilled into the side of her head, causing blood, and bits of ground up bone to fly in every direction. The deafening gunshot echoed through the bay, and was picked up by a certain 3 people who were on their way back home.

            They jumped at the gunshot, so they bolted in, and found blood spattered throughout the house, Pearl’s body soaked in blood, and had a huge gaping hole in the side of her head, which caused Steven to throw up, and they left the house, all in tears. What were they going to do? They dialed 9-1-1, and let the authorities help but it was all they could do.

            A police cruiser pulled into their rocky driveway, and a single officer climbed out, and saw the group crying, it was horrible, with the three of them the cry changed into some sort of satanic chant, but they were too sad to notice. “You 3 alright?” he asks, as their faces are illuminated by the cruisers headlights, which when mixed with the satanic crying made for an eerie display.

            “No, we’re not, our friend, Pearl she… shot herself,” said Amethyst, her face almost sparkling with tears like a sparkler on Independence Day.

            “I’m sorry for your loss,” said the officer walking into their house, seeing the horrid sight before him, he held back vomit, and speed-walked out, preparing to call in people from the coroner’s department.

            Amethyst called Lapis since she needed someone to talk to, and to watch over her so she would break something or someone. She dialed her phone number, and it made that over used buzzing sound, before Lapis picked up.

            “Hey, Amethyst, what’s up?” Lapis hummed through the microphone, which had a slight fuzz sound to it, making it sound like she was driving through a tunnel.

            There was an audible crying climbing through the speakers, which was coming from Amethyst, “Lapis… its Pearl… she killed herself.”

            There was a pause it was brief, but quite noticeable to Amethyst, “Oh my… fuck, I’m so sorry Amethyst, if you want to come over, our doors are always open.”

            “Thank you… Oh god, Lapis, I need someone to talk to, can I come over? Just for a bit, I need some time to think, it’s a mess inside our house, blood and such, its not the best place to think you know?” said Amethyst, who was stilly crying, it had hurt her inside, she missed Pearl because they were close even though every so often they would get into a little fight and bicker a little bit, they had gotten really close over the past year. “What if she comes back? Like Peridot did, that would make my day, oh but I would be so mad at her,” thought Amethyst, wanting to hold Pearl close, and kiss her.

            “You can come right on down, and we can watch a movie or something, whatever you want,” Lapis had invited Amethyst over to talk, think, whatever she wanted to do, she just suffered a great loss, and Lapis couldn’t bare that happening to someone else. Amethyst ended the call, and left the suicide scene, to go visit Lapis, not bearing to look, or think back on what happened.

-Lapis Lazuli-

           

            Lapis sat on the couch with Peridot, as they continued to watch reruns of Star Trek, but that was mainly Peridot. Lapis’ mind was else ware, she thought about making a move on Peridot, but the unfortunate fact is that Lapis didn’t know if Peridot was gay or not, since she didn’t talk about herself too much. Lapis knew a lot about her friend, but not her sexual orientation, which annoyed her, so Lapis planned on asking her after Amethyst leaves, or is out of earshot.

            Finally after a few minutes, of small chatter with Peridot, Lapis heard a knocking on the door, so she stood up, and let Amethyst in. She had dried her tears, so to not make Lapis or Peridot worried. “Hey guys,” Amethyst’s voice was still shaken up like it was put in a blender, and thrown back at her with no orientation on where to go or how to sound.

            “Hey Amethyst, how are you holding up?” asked Lapis, as Amethyst sat down next to Lapis, and she fidgeted with her fingers, and Lapis noticed that Amethyst was uneasy.

            “Not well, after… what happened,” Amethyst didn’t know how to explain it, she couldn’t, her mind forced it out, like not doing your homework on a Sunday evening, but it’s due the next day.

            “Amethyst, have you scene the Star Trek reruns on BBC?” asked Peridot pointing lazily at the T.V hoping to get Amethyst’s mind off Pearl. The sun had gone past the mountain’s which surrounded the entire state, and it was slowly getting darker, and everyone was become more tired by the minute.

            “Nope, I gotta watch this,” Amethyst sat in-between Lapis and Peridot, and watched whatever episode on T.V with full attention, since she was trying so hard to get her mind off Pearl, but it just kept coming back, like a boomerang. How cliché sounding.

            The trio sat on the couch for a few hours watching the reruns, and occasionally talking about one thing or another, this certainly made Amethyst’s day better, even if she couldn’t totally block out Pearl. Laser guns, aliens, and spaceships could only do so much to make someone forget, it helped quiet down the pain, but not banish it completely.

            The clock struck midnight, which caused the dosed Amethyst to jolt away with some force. She glanced at the clock, and stood up thanking Lapis for the stay, and she quietly left, heading back into town hoping to find Garnet and/or Steven. But the town had an almost voided presence, which was creepy all on its own if it wasn’t 12 in the morning.

            Peridot had fallen asleep on the couch, and so did Lapis, they had curled up next to each other, not cuddling, but lying next to each other. The room was dark, calm, quiet, the perfect time to sleep, which is exactly what they did. Outside they would hear the occasional hum of a car, or the Power Station train which went by every few hours, but if you forget those menial annoyances, it was quite tranquil.

           

**-9:15 Am-**

            Lapis was the first to wake, since she was an obvious morning person. She climbed over Peridot who mumbled some swears but they were muffled by the pillows her face was up against. Lapis had gotten a text for Pearl last night that just came through and it scared the fucking crap out of her.

 

Pearl: Lapis, I need to talk about Amethyst. I think I like her, I can’t get her out of my mind, I need your help.

 

Pearl: Please…

 

            Those were the last words that Pearl had ‘spoken’ to Lapis, and it filled her with rage. She wanted to knock an entire wall down, but of course the law wouldn’t allow it, so she held it inside, and ‘embraced it’ as some people would say. “I’m so sorry,” was all Lapis could think, she had begun to shake, and she saw a figure, a creature, a monster, walking towards her.

            “You know she doesn’t like you,” spoke the dark figure with glowing red eyes.(RANDALL IS TALKING ABOUT PERIDOT NOT PEARL)

            “R-Randall, is t-that you? G-Go away!” she said falling to the floor tears pouring out of her eyes like a teapot.

            “She thinks you’re that stupid girl with PTSD, and depression, that’s probably why she killed herself, being stuck with a bitch like you,” said Randall with a sardonic laugh, his eyes flickered red, and black, which horrified Lapis.

            “N-No, please, LEAVE ME ALONE!” she shouted causing Peridot to wake up. Peridot saw Lapis curled into a ball rolling back and forth, crying, so Peridot did what she had done since Lapis had been diagnosed with PTSD.

            “Lapis, listen to the sound of my voice, I’m here, it’s me Peridot,” Peridot’s voice echoed through Lapis’ ears, then Peridot began to say nice things about her, being careful not to touch her, as it could trigger something worse, but the doctors would never say.

            “Lapis you’re beautiful, listen to me, don’t listen to him, he’s lying, he wants you to feel bad, block him out, make him rue the day he messed with Lapis Lazuli, the strongest girl I know,” Peridot sat next to Lapis whose face was littered with tears, and was bright red. “Don’t worry, Lapis. I will always be here for you, the most amazing, beautiful young woman I know,” Peridot placed a hand on Lapis’ cheek, when Lapis was released from one of her PTSD breakdowns, and Peridot sighed in relief.

            “D-Did you mean all that?” asked Lapis, looking up at Peridot who picked Lapis up, and set her down on the couch.

            “Yes, I did,” said Peridot making breakfast, since she had more energy than Lapis had left in her tank.

 

Life is changing, the people are too. Soon, it will be different, and the same, at the same time, and you won’t know right from wrong.

 

_Whatever dies really does not die. We see it not; therefore we feel it has died._

_-Sri Chinmoy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special someone comes back, and its official.
> 
> Life is for the living.  
> Death is for the dead.  
> Let life be like music.  
> And death a note unsaid.  
> -Langston Hughes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more fluffy than the rest, I wanted a good-happy chapter, because things are going to get bad sooner or later, probably. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, I didn't expect it to be this popular. This chapter hasn't been revised, or searched for grammatical errors, I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible to my fans! :)

            Lapis, Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven were at the suicide scene. They were outside so they couldn’t go in even if they wanted to. Peridot had to stay at Lapis’ house in fear of being arrested. The coroner’s division had just arrived. They pulled out a large black bag, and walked inside. The group heard someone knock something over, then there was a bright flash of yellow light, and the coroners bolted out as fast as they could, away from the ‘resurrected’.

            Pearl walked out of the house dazed, and very confused. Her wounds were gone, and her movement unsteady, uneasy, no it was wrong. It was impossible. She couldn’t be back, yet there she was complaining about a headache, which was forming after the cries, and heaps of hugs attacking Pearl. She was bombarded with hugs by Amethyst, who missed her the most.

            “I missed you so much Pearl, even if it was only half an hour,” Amethyst continued to give Pearl a hug, and Pearl ran her slender fingers through Amethyst’s long purple dyed hair. Amethyst had tears rolling down her face, causing a wet spot to form on Pearl’s shirt. Pearl didn’t mind, she was almost glad she was back, she wanted the pain to go away, but maybe… Amethyst could help; not sexually or anything, but just spending time together, getting their feelings out.

            A few black SUV’s were spotted a little while away, so they group quickly bolted towards Garnet’s car, and Lapis’ dads truck, driving away as to not get caught. They went inside Lapis’ dad’s house, and took a much needed sigh of relief. Peridot was listening to music, and the rest of the gang was watching T.V, or messing around with their phones. They weren’t hungry due to the fact that Pearl died, and the scene was god awful.

            Lapis dad’ was sleeping, since it was almost 1 am, they rest of the gang was almost completely knocked out by sleep deprivation. Garnet let out a soft grumble, as she finally drifted off to sleep, but by that time, everyone was knocked out. Lapis and Peridot were sitting next to each other on the couch, not cuddling, but like before, lying next to each other, but Lapis unconsciously made a slight attempt to cuddle by laying an arm over Peridot, nothing major, but a sigh of comfort? Lapis didn’t know, she didn’t care, she liked Peridot, more than I friend, but it would be difficult to talk to her. Lapis and Peridot were friends since forever, but she didn’t want to risk losing Peridot, so she decided to keep her mouth shut for now, maybe a time will come. Now, she just had to wait.

            She still didn’t know if Peridot was gay, straight, bi or none. It was annoying that Peridot didn’t talk about herself. So Lapis finally made a plan, she would talk to Peridot in the morning. She thought about the kind words Peridot said to her during her ‘break down’ if you please. Did she actually mean them, was she just being kind, uhhhgg feelings are so difficult to detect, and understand. She probably was just saying that to be a friend, and get Lapis out of her ‘break down’ she didn’t actually mean a thing.

            This thought caused a single tear to stride across Lapis face, before even she finally fell asleep dosing off to nightmares, fluffy dreams, and scary angels.

 

**-10:50 Am-**

            Life was like trying to figure out right from wrong, it will always come back to bit you in the ass no matter what you do, no matter how meticulously you plan it. Murphy’s Law is what it was called, and gosh darn it did Lapis hate it. She sat up looked down at Peridot, whose hair looked like an explosion trapped in a single frame, and her freckles were now more noticeable than before, her glasses had been haphazardly tossed on the coffee table. There was a fan up by the ceiling, spinning slowly, when kept the room a few degrees cooler, but it was still quite warm.

            Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven had left early and Lapis’ dad had left to go to work, so the 2 girls had the entire house to themselves for the next 9 or so hours. Lapis heard Peridot begin to stir on the couch, before sitting upright, and looking at Lapis with bad bed head, and blurry vision. “Mornin’,” Peridot mumbled picking up her glasses, and groggily sitting standing up, and walked over to Lapis who was just in the other room.

            “Hey,” said Lapis drinking a glass of freshly poured orange juice, “how are you?”

            “Good, you?” Peridot sat down, pouring her own glass of orange juice, and relaxing, since it was Friday, and there wasn’t much to do. Lapis had dropped out of collage, and began painting, and selling it online, which made a good profit. Peridot had literally nothing to do, she couldn’t go to school or anything, because she died, and she wanted her school bullies to have a wave of grief grab them in the heart.

            “I was just thinking about my breakdown, I saw Randall, and he said that you killed yourself because of me, oh it drove me mad,” Lapis sighed, looking away from Peridot.

            “No, I didn’t Lapis, but I don’t want to talk about my… suicide,” Peridot finished her glass of orange juice. Peridot had been feeling weird ever since the ‘resurrection’, but she couldn’t explain it, like it was trying to control her, but Peridot wouldn’t let it no matter what.

            “I understand, so… Peridot, I was wondering…” Lapis bit her lip, obviously nervous, she had rehearsed this a thousand times in her head, but now it was the moment, where anything could happen, “erm, never mind, its nothing important right now.”

            Peridot was confused, not sure what to say, so she just let it slide, “Okay?”

            Lapis let out a tiny sigh of relief, “So what do you want to do today?”

            “I don’t know, relax, I’ve got a few books of yours I want to read, maybe watch some movies, I don’t know,” Peridot rubbed her eyes sub-consciously, and adjusted her glasses, which had strolled down her nose.

            Lapis created a small smile; small, but true, “Do you want to watch a movie with me?”

             “Sure, why not?” Peridot sat down on the couch, looking at the clock it was already 11:00 am, “what movie do you want to watch?”

            “I dunno, depends on what we have,” Lapis dug through the wall of VHS tapes, and CD’s that her dad refuses to throw away, because he thinks tapes look better, and it brings him nostalgia. “How about this?”

            Lapis holds up a disc which has the words: Children of the Corn, written out with sharpie, which was obviously pirated. Lapis pushed it into the VHS/CD player, and it sucked it in, and a slow-vibrating sound flooded the room, and the movie began to play.

 

**-12:45 Pm-**

            The movie finished, so they stood up stretched, and glanced at the clock on the far side of the room, which was ever so slightly fast. Lapis’ dad would be home in a few hours, so the girls had to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. During the boring parts of the movie, they talked, and Lapis finally learned that Peridot was gay. Lapis had huge grin in her mind, and she was almost squealing inside.

            She would talk to Peridot later, but she became worried when she saw a few U.S army vehicles drive by, and an ambulance go by with them. “Could another ‘resurrected’ be trapped inside?” thought Lapis, as she backed away from the window, still thinking, “If they start doing tests or other things, on the ‘resurrected’ I will start an army of them, they won’t go silently.”

            “I thought the movie was good, what about you?” Peridot asked, lying backwards on the couch, chest up.

            “It was good, I’m a mediocre Stephen King fan, I’ve read a few books, and seen a few movies,” Lapis sat down next to Peridot, her mind deep in thought, crawling through her brain like bugs in the grass.

            Peridot sat up, and moved over to Lapis, who was staring to the void of nothing. “Your mind better not be in the gutter,” Peridot cracked a smirk, and Lapis burst out laughing.

            “Trust me, its not.”

            “suurreee,” Peridot lay down on Lapis lap, and looked lazily at the ceiling. Peridot crossed her arms behind her head on the arm rest of the couch.

            “This is the perfect time, I could do it,” thought Lapis, her face scrunched up slightly in deep thought, she then pulled herself out. “Peridot is showing affection, this is the perfect time, I don’t care anymore, I need to do this,” Lapis moved her arm under Peridot’s head, slowly lifting it up, using every muscle, and she lifted Peridot’s face to her own. Peridot was confused, that is, until Lapis closed the gap in-between each others lips.

            It was sloppy, and unorganized, but probably the best thing to happen in Peridot’s and Lapis’ life. Neither of them broke away immediately, but unfortunately had to for breaths sake. “That… was… amazing,” Peridot said, taking in breaths between words due to the lack of oxygen, but her eyes were glistening with delight.

            “I know,” Lapis smiled rubbing Peridot’s hair, which was messy, but in that cute, adorable sort of way.

            “Thank you,” Peridot gripped Lapis’ hand, placing a small-tender kiss on it.

            “Chivalry is back!” Lapis said, laughing along with Peridot, it was calm nice, simple. If only life would stay that way.

            “Yeah, it should come back in style,” Peridot deadpanned, and Lapis cracked another grin. Lapis stared into Peridot’s blue eyes, and Peridot stared into Lapis’ hazel eyes. Blue wasn’t Peridot’s color, yet her naturally blue eyes were envied by many a people.

            “Peridot… I think I’ve liked you for a while now,” Lapis placed a hand on Peridot’s cheek, hoping for the same-ish reply.

            “Me too, Lapis,” Peridot pressed their lips together harder, and deeper than before, and Lapis loved it, every second.

“How cliché,” Lapis joked, placing a smaller-kinder kiss on Peridot’s nose, before standing up, along with Peridot, to make lunch.

 

**-3:15 Pm-**

A few hours after lunch, Lapis’ dad had returned from work, and began digging away at a novel he had been reading, after greeting Lapis and Peridot. Lapis had taken out a blank canvas and her multiple sets of paints, and brushes. She wanted to paint, but had no idea what to paint, until something clicked. Lapis wanted to paint Peridot’s ‘resurrection’, but she didn’t know why. Something just told her too, like that voice in the back of your head, “it will be worth it.”

So, that’s exactly what Lapis did for the next 45 minutes. But, as time passed, dinner neared, and Lapis wanted to help, so she let her paint dry, and then washed up. She and her dad created Sheppard’s pie, which was an amalgam of meat, corn, and potatoes, but they enjoyed every bite.

“Wow, this is amazing, Lapis,” Peridot said, between large bits of her 2nd serving.

“I know,” she chuckled slightly, and took another bite, slowly.

Dinner came to an end, as Lapis’ dad washed the dishes, and the girls went up to ‘their’ room, as it was being considered now. Lapis’ mother hadn’t been seen since the day before Peridot’s ‘resurrection’, but the family remained calm, and talked to the authorities, but they were also harboring Peridot.

Peridot was listening to music on her phone, making sure to take the SIM card out, so she couldn’t be tracked, but there was also nobody to call. Peridot was a huge Nine Inch Nail’s fan, along with a few other bands, including, The Clash, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Soundgarden, New Order, Joy Division, Wire, and Nirvana, even some of the lesser known bands like Volcano Suns, or Lava moss. She loved rock and electronic music, she listened to some dubstep but it was limited.

Lapis listened to any/or all rock, nobody knew if she listened to it all by now or not. It was funny, a joke passed around, but nothing major, yet still funny. Life was like music, simple yet complicated, Lapis always thought of it like that, life. Lapis and Peridot were literally stepping into the unknown, the darkness of the world. Who knows, they might have to be on the run for the rest of their lives, or they will stay in Delmarva for the rest of their lives, which potentially could be forever.

Maybe this ‘resurrection’ thing was like a plague, or maybe it was everyone in the world. We would have to wait and see. Lapis, Peridot, and Lapis’ dad watched Channel 88 evening news, “We are getting reports all over the U.S.A of people coming back to life, completely, not like fictional zombies, but resurrection…” spoke the woman in the news station, as the power cut.

Everything turned off, and there was a groan amongst the group. Lapis’ dad went to go check the fuse-box, whilst Lapis and Peridot sat in their room, deciding to talk. “Peridot have you heard of that new TV show called: Fear the Walking Dead? I heard it was good,” Lapis rolled around on her bed, making a bored, and slightly annoyed face.

Her dad walked in, “Looks like the power is going to be off for he rest of the day.”

“Oh well, not much we can do,” Lapis said, sitting up, and grabbing a few candles she had in her night stand for this exact emergency, “Luckily I have these.” Lapis’ dad lit them with one of those long lighters with the trigger, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Lapis,” he said rubbing her head, and walking out closing the door behind him.

“No, I haven’t heard of that new Walking Dead show,” Peridot said sitting next to Lapis on the bed, “But on a more serious note, I wanted to talk about us.”

            “What about us?”

            “What are we? We kissed, but I don’t know what that makes us,” Peridot sat on the bed one leg near her chest, the other hanging off the edge.

            “Do you want to be in a relationship?” asked Lapis tangling her fingers with Peridot’s.

            “I wouldn’t with anyone else,” said Peridot, as Lapis lay her head on Peridot’s shoulder, romantically, that cheesy cliché way of being romantic, but they both enjoyed it.

            “So does that make us official?”

            “Yes,” Peridot was shaking from happiness, and she loved every second of it. She made it a part of her, Lapis and Peridot, Peridot and Lapis. Life was full of surprises, and mysteries, but this was the biggest mystery of all.

 

Life, and Death, and Love, and Birth, and Peace, and War on the planet Earth, is there anything that’s worth more than Peace, and Love on the planet Earth. – Steven Universe

_Life is for the living._

_Death is for the dead._

_Let life be like music._

_And death a note unsaid._

_-Langston Hughes_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write, because of the amount of fluff in this, I felt like I was walking in on a private moment, but I did it. I also didn't check this for errors, so please excuse them, and tell me about any.
> 
> Let's just say a soldier helps the resurrected.

The house flickered to life in the morning after yesterday. Everything rebooted including, the router, the TV, and all other electronics. It was about 4:00 am, so everyone ended up waking when the power came on, even though it was quite early. Peridot and Lapis were wrapped together in the bed, still in clothes from last night, since they had fallen asleep without changing.

            Lapis’s dad had woken up early, and was driving over to the next town over to his place of employment, when he noticed a large fence stretching over the road, and around the entire town, it was cut off from the rest of the world. He drove back towards the house, to tell everyone the bad news.

            “Lapis? Peridot? We have a… situation.”

            “What is it, dad?” Lapis walked downstairs still in her pajamas, along with Peridot.

            “Well, ‘someone’ has barricaded the town, there is a huge crosslink fence at least blocking the roads,” Lapis’s dad scratched the back of his neck with his slightly overgrown nails.

            “Erm, strange,” said Lapis, with concern doodled on her face like a child’s drawing.

            “Yeah, could this ‘resurrection’ thing be an infection? Like a bio-weapon against American, and its ever-growing population?” said Peridot, obviously being very good at deducting certain problems?

            “That’s… actually a very good speculation, it could be. I’d believe just about anything, after you literally came back to life,” Lapis gave Peridot a bear-hug, and then whispered in Peridot’s ear, “Peri, should we can my dad about us?”

            “I don’t know, your call,” whispered Peridot back after letting go of her.

            Lapis didn’t do anything, she couldn’t tell her dad yet, so she was going to wait a while before telling him. They turned on the TV and saw a video on repeat playing, “Hello citizens of Beach City, you have been locked down in quarantine until a cure for this disease now has a scientific name: Resuscitus Junvinus, also known as Rejuvenation. More research will be underway, please do not panic-” then the TV faded to static. The three stood in silence for a minute in awe at the new information they had acquired.

            “Uh, well that was… interesting,” Lapis sat down on the couch, and she placed the tips of her pointer fingers on her lips which created a thinking expression.

            “Certainly,” Peridot sat down next to her, she was clearly holding back tears, and so was Lapis. Her dad had left the room, and he was in his room, looking at a picture of his wife. She had been in the hospital for a bit now, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Lapis why.

            Peridot went back up to their room, and came down with some books to pass the time, for everyone.

 

**-2:00 Pm-**

By 2:00 pm, the entire city knew what was happening, and it scared them to death. Thankfully, everyone had calmed down after about 30 minutes. Phones, the internet, and all other communications devices stopped working, which only caused the town to worry more.

            Pearl and Amethyst were hanging out at the library, but Amethyst wasn’t one for reading, but Pearl did a lot of it. Amethyst and Pearl finally got together, and everyone had know only hours after it had happened. Amethyst asked Pearl who agreed quickly, so it was quite obvious they liked each other.

            After a while Pearl finished reading her book, obviously wanting to spend time with Amethyst. They had gone back to their house, since Amethyst’s parents had kicked her out, when she came out to them. Garnet was watching TV with Steven, and it was some simple cartoon, nothing too interesting.

 

**-15 minutes later-**

            Garnet went upstairs to go check on Amethyst and Pearl who had been up there for a while. She opened the door, and saw both of them kissing, who were both flustered, and quite embarrassed. “G-Garn-” Pearl stood up, but Garnet just turned around, and walked back downstairs, she didn’t say a word.

            “Are they okay?” Steven asked, looking up at Garnet, who adjusted her glasses, and smiled.

            “Their fine, just spending time together,” this caused Stevens face to light up.

            “At least they are getting along together.”

            “Yeah.”

-Lapis Lazuli-

            Lapis had been spending a lot of time with Peridot. They haven’t had much to do, although Lapis has been painting, reading, and watch TV, but it still leaves a large portion of the day unfilled. So Lapis and Peridot would just lounge around at the house, or go swim, anything they could do to pass the time.

            On the third day of quarantine, Lapis and Peridot go to the fence, in hope for answers on anything they could. The fence is surrounded by guards, but there is one who seems… different. She was quite large, and had long hair, which was prematurely white, and she had a skin condition, but neither of them knew what it was.

            They walked over to the fence, and started a conversation, “Hi, I’m Lapis, and this is Peridot.”

            “I’m Jasper, how are you?” the woman was nice unlike her intimidation structure, she seemed considerate, and nice.

            “As good as we could be, as we are trapped in here,” Lapis looked up at Jasper, who was now closer to the fence, but still kept her distance.

            “Look, I’m sorry for you two being trapped in here, if there is anything I can do, tell me,” with that Jasper walked back to her post, and straightened up.

            Then, they walked back into town, leaving Jasper at her post. “She was nice, don’t you think, Peridot?”

            “Yeah, I didn’t expect it with her intimidating look,” Peridot held Lapis’s hand, and they walked back into town, hopefully to get a bite to eat, since it was almost lunch time. There was a pizza place open, so Lapis and Peridot went to go get a slice.

            They pushed open the door, which made a little bell ring, and someone appeared by the counter. “Hello, welcome to Fish Stew Pizza, how may I help you?” said a younger woman, who looked to still be a teenager, late teens, probably 17 or so.

            “I will have a slice of pepperoni pizza, what would you like, Lapis?”

            “I’ll have a slice of cheese pizza please,” They sat down at a small booth, awaiting their food, so they decided to chat until their food stopped them from doing so.

            Peridot looked off, and Lapis noticed so she asked, “Peridot are you okay?”

            “Fine,” Lapis only grinned, since the lie was so blatantly obvious.

            “That’s a lie, Peridot. Please tell me.”

            “Lapis… do you love me?” Peridot’s face held a worried look so Lapis comforted her with a surprise kiss on the lips, which lasted a few seconds.

            “Yes, I do,” Lapis reached over the table, and held Peridot’s hand, just as their pizza arrived.

            “Thank you” they both said, in unison.

            “Welcome,” said the girl, who had a soft smirk on her face.

            The girls stopped talking, and ate their pizza, in silence. They paid for it, and then they left, hands locked together, so nothing could break them apart. They went back to their house, and planned on relaxing. They went up to their room, and sat down on their bed. Lapis sat down on the bed, and kissed Peridot. They both deepened in the kiss, slowly at first, but faster as time went on. When they finally broke apart, it was filled with gasps for air.

            “Thank you, Lapis. For everything,” Peridot hugged Lapis, which caused her too fall on top of her. They both laughed, and sat upright. “Sorry,” Peridot was smiling, a kind, cool smile which Lapis loved seeing, it was genuine, and perfect.

            Lapis thought it was beautiful, “God you’re beautiful.” She hugged Peridot, pulling her close to her chest, which made Peridot flush red.

            “You are too,” Peridot twisted their fingers together, sloppy at first, but they became tighter, they fit together, like hey were build to link up. Lapis looked down at Peridot, who was lying on her lap, and she ran her tanned fingers through her hair. Lapis loved Peridot with all her heart, I know it sounds cliché, and stupid, but it’s true. Lapis pulled her close, in a large embrace, Peridot made a sound like a purr, enjoyment maybe? Lapis giggled a little bit, and kissed Peridot, but this time, it was with deep passion, different from before. It was invigorating, amazing, powerful, this kiss made both of them feel amazing.

            They lay on Lapis’s bed, kissing, nothing more, and nothing less. They didn’t want to go to fast. Then, they heard foot steps, and Lapis’s dad appeared by the door frame, shocking both Lapis and Peridot who were still on top of each other. Their faces bright red, both shaking slightly, but Lapis’s dad was smiling. “Guess you two finally got together,” He said, walking off.

            “God your dad is cool,” Peridot said who was still embarrassed as Lapis.

            “I know,” Lapis pulled Peridot into another kiss, with their arms wrapped around each other, in almost a death-grip. The rush of adrenaline flowed through each other, and this made them feel so powerful, since love is the most powerful thing on the planet right?

            “Lapis, I love you so much, but I’m so scared,” Peridot said, sitting up.

            “About what?”

            “Losing you, that’s why I’m scared,” Peridot was worried, she had finally gotten everything she ever wanted, but she couldn’t lose it, and the fact that she couldn’t die made it worse.

            “I already lost you once, I guess I got lucky, but I will never ever leave you, I promise,” Lapis looked into Peridot’s eyes, which almost sparkled, she was deep in thought, so Lapis wrapped her arms and legs around Peridot, which snapped her out of thought, and Peridot pulled closer. After another hour of cuddles, kisses, and relaxing, both the girls, finally came down as it was just past 5:00 pm.

            “Hey dad,” Lapis came down, and picked up a plate of food, that had been made for her, so they all sat down at the table, and ate.

            “Hey, how’s the food?”

            “Good,” said Lapis and Peridot, after one another. After eating, Lapis and Peridot went to go see Jasper again.

            They walked over to the fence, and spotted Jasper, with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, “Hey, Jasper.”

            “Hey, Lapis and Peridot. How are ya?”

            “Good, just popping in to see how you are, and we’re also wondering in anything is happening,” said Peridot.

            “Well… something not so good. We’re actually clearing out in the next few days. The government is preparing on bombing Beach City, to clear out that plague thing. Look, I think this is pretty bad, but the plague could do so much good. I want to help you, that is if you want it. This plague was a test, and they didn’t like the results, I’m not sure why though, but their going to destroy this place, within the next few days,” as Jasper said this, Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand, and held it tightly.

            “Jasper, we would love the help, you can come with us. I’ll round up our gang, and we’ll meet here in an hour, is that enough time?” Lapis looked up at Jasper who smiled.

            “Good enough, now go get your gang, now let’s start a revolution,” said Jasper smiling, and she waved goodbye.

            Lapis and Peridot walked back into town to collect their friends, and get out of the town before it’s attacked. Lapis also plans on taking her dad, and a few other adults who know their weapons, like Greg, he knows a lot about guns, and he’s got a van they can take. They collected Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and Steven first, and then Lapis’s dad, and finally Greg, Sadie, and Lars. Luckily, everyone wanted out of this hellhole, as much as Lapis and Peridot.

            “Okay, so were going to escape this quarantine thing?” Greg asked, as everyone piled into the Mr. Universe van, and they drove towards the meeting place selected by none other than Lapis.

            “Yes, that’s what we’re going to do, anything is better than in here. There going to bomb the town, that’s why we’re escaping,” Lapis said as the pulled over by the fence, and Jasper was waiting.

            “Are you ready?” she said, and everyone nodded. Jasper opened the gate, and climbs into the van, and they speed out, and Greg puts on some of his older music.

            “Greg, you have good taste in music,” said Sadie, singing along to the music with Steven, Greg, and Lapis.

            “Thank you,” He said as the sun began to set, it was getting dark out, and they were about 5 miles from the next town over. “Okay, we should go get some food, because I have a feeling we aren’t going to be allowed to keep this ‘resurrection’ plague thing, anymore.”

            “That makes sense, even if we are on the run for as long as we are, it will be better than being blown up by missiles,” said Lapis, smiling, and then gripped Peridot’s hand tighter.

            “Yeah, I’m glad we’re not going to die,” said Steven, sliding in another CD, into the old player.

            “Well Jasper, you’re probably infected with the ‘resurrection’ thing now,” said Lapis’s dad. Jasper was much older than Peridot and Lapis by a decade at least. She was closer to Lapis’s dad’s age, but she was a kind soul none the less.

            “I think so,” Jasper looked at her wrists, which had cuts, which began to glow a bright yellow, and the scars vanished, “yep.”

            “Here, lets run in, and get some food, and then-” Greg was cut off by a loud explosion, so everyone turned to Beach City, which looked like a giant mushroom cloud now. “Oh my… god… everything I’ve known… everyone except for you guys… is gone.”

            “We need to get our food, and get out of here now,” said Jasper, as everyone went into the store fast, and purchased everything they needed, since they had a fair share of money, not rich but not poor.

            “This isn’t over yet, we may be in shambles, but we will survive,” said Peridot as the explosion dissipated in the atmosphere, and faded into a strange cloud. It then after a few hours it blew away in the breeze, making Beach City nothing more than a crater.

 

The government has turn against us, our family nothing more than the people we stand next to, love growing every second. They drove to Pheymont Hill, and stayed overnight, luckily for them the government didn’t know anyone escaped. Lapis and Peridot shared a sleeping bag, and so did Sadie and Lars. Greg slept in the back of his van, and Jasper kept watch, a shotgun in hand, and Lapis’s dad didn’t sleep either, he just had some cold coffee, and smoked a cigarette.

           

            Imagine a future where a war broke out between the living, and the ‘resurrected’. This is soon to become a reality, as more people join the ‘resurrected’, and they slowly build an army.

           

_If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take that with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn’t be filled?_

_-Jodi Picoult_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jasper being the 'bad guy' is used way to much, so I made Jasper a nice person in this, I thought it would be best to go that way.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote over 10,000 words already, its crazy.
> 
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters! A bit triggering, maybe idk? Please tell me if this is going well, I thought it was! I just love fan comments <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost internet, so I had to find some to upload this. But, for your sake, I made this chapter longer :)

The sun began to peak over the mountains, and Lapis’s dad was nowhere in sight. Lapis sat up looking around, but didn’t see him. Peridot was curled around Lapis as if claiming her as ‘hers’. Which caused a small, cool smile to form on Lapis’ face, and she kissed Peridot on the head. Lapis then curled back up with Peridot, which caused Peridot to wake up, and was attacked with a barrage of kisses.

            “Morning… Lapis,” said Peridot in-between kisses. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis, and pulled her close, embracing in a big kiss, which lasted minutes.

            “Mornin’,” Lapis wiggled out of the sleeping bag, and pulled Peridot out with her. It was early morning around 5 am or so. Lapis then pulled Peridot out of the sleeping bag. Giggling, they stood up, and sat on the cliff face, over looking the glistering ocean, which looked like gold in the morning sunlight.

            “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Peridot smiled, pulling Lapis closer with her arm.

            “Not as beautiful as you, Lapis,” Peridot said with a stupid smirk printed on her face, “god I’m every bad cliché in one person.”

            This made Lapis laugh, it was quick, simple, and adorable, “You too, Peri~”

            “Even your laugh is adorable.”          

            Lapis didn’t say anything she just linked hands, and watched the climb the early morning sky. The rest of the group woke up about 30 minutes later, and Lapis’s dad showed up, but he looked different, like he saw a ghost.

            “Dad? Are you okay?” Lapis walked over to him, his tie was loosened, and he had a bit of sweat on his face.

            “Fine, everything’s going to be – I’m fine,” he said, and then we started packing up, and Lapis didn’t talk to her dad, because he needed time to collect himself, and they both knew it.

            Amethyst and Pearl had been sleeping in the back of the van, so they would have ‘privacy’, but I won’t go into detail. Last night Jasper had gone into town to buy beer when someone jumped off a 10 story building. Their body cutting through the air, and smashing into the cement, which sent blood pouring out of it like a hole in a pool. Their brain was visible, which caused Jasper to gag, as she continued to stare at the bones sticking out of the body like a horror show, or a fucked up zombie. The body began to glow yellow, so Jasper walked over to him, and waited. His muscles took over, pulling him up like he was choking, but then it stopped.

            “Listen to me, everything is going to be alright,” Jasper said. The man was tall, about 6’ 5”, and was tanned, not black, but a deep tan, and he had no hair.

            “W-What… happened?”

            “You jumped off the 10th floor of that building, but you came back. You’re a resurrected now,” she said helping him to his feet, and brought him back to the camp.

            Now, it’s almost the afternoon, the group had packed up, and left as fast as they came. They had learned the man’s name was James Hubbard. A soldier for years, and he served in Afghanistan for a few years.

            They had sped away in Greg’s van, and luckily for them, they managed to get James into their ‘group’ thing without any resistance. Lapis and Peridot were in the back of the van with Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, and Garnet. Pearl asked, “So… Lapis how are you, and Peridot?”

            “Amazing, these have been the best days of my life,” Lapis wrapped her arms, around Peridot, which made Peridot blush, but she wrapped her arms around Lapis in return. Pearl smiled, she was happy they were together, and she had gotten rid of any feeling for other people, and focused on Amethyst. They were close, and now closer if you catch my drift. Suddenly someone’s breathing became heavy, and quickened. It was Lapis, and she was having another PTSD attack. Lapis collapsed to the rough, slightly dirty floor of the van. “Please… stop…”

            “Oh I’m just getting started, Lapis. I have big plans for you. You of all people should know Peridot only dates you because her dad is paying her, or maybe she’s doing it as a dare, who knows, but she doesn’t love you, you’re pretty smart,” Randall said, which caused Lapis’ head to pound, it made her ears ring, and her eyes flutter.

            “No… you’re lying…” was all Lapis could say, placing her hands on her head.

            Peridot neared her, but didn’t touch her, and Greg pulled over, so Peridot could calm Lapis.

            “Lapis… It’s me, Peridot. Listen, you’re okay, I’m coming closer, is that okay?” Peridot said the last bit hesitantly, but after a few seconds, Lapis nodded, allowing Peridot to come closer. Lapis’ vision was darkened, and Randall was on top of her, if he existed that is.

            Peridot neared Lapis slowly, and then sat down next to her. She closed Lapis eyes, and Lapis panicked, she didn’t want to open her eyes again, not ever, she was too scared of Randall. Lapis felt arms lift her up, she trembled scared she would be hurt. Instead, she was placed on someone, she didn’t know whom, but if it wasn’t Peridot she would punch whoever it was. Then, arms snaked around her waist, and then Lapis knew it was Peridot, because she could hear her voice speaking into her ear, and she was saying nice things, and it calmed Lapis down. She stopped shaking, and then she began to cry into Peridot’s shirt, but Peridot didn’t yell, or get angry, like Lapis’s ex-boyfriend Randall, thankfully he was gone, he moved away almost 4 years ago.

            “Don’t worry, Lapis. I promise nothing bad will happen to you,” Peridot lifted Lapis’s head up, and looked into her eyes, glistening like stars from all the tears. Her face was beet red, and tears made her cheeks radiate from the sun pouring through the windows.

            “Thank you, Peridot,” Lapis was shaking uncontrollably, and it seemed to make everyone uncomfortable, except Peridot. Lapis lie down on Peridot’s lap, and fell asleep from the use of energy from her attack. Greg drove down the road to the Hospital because Lapis’s dad asked, but he wouldn’t say why, but it seemed important. They pulled up, and he walked inside for what seemed like ages before he told Peridot to come in.

            They both walked in, and they went up to room 15. “What’s going on?” asked Peridot, as they walked into the room, and they saw Lapis’s mom, “w-what happened?”

            “She has… cancer,” said Lapis’s dad, holding Lapis’s mom’s hand, and looking at Peridot.

            “Could you heal her with the thing, the infection, whatever it was,” He got down on his knees, and began to beg, but Peridot shook her head.

            “Stop begging, I’ll do it.”

            “Thank you… so much,” he said, standing up, and awkwardly waiting.

            “Okay, I’m not sure… how to do this, exactly…” Peridot walked over to the bed, and help Lapis’s mom’s hand, “I think it passes by touch, or maybe its airborne, so just being around someone who was ‘resurrected’ could pass it on.”

            Lapis’s mom began to flat line, as her weak heart had finally given out, her muscles tightened, and she flailed around before stopping completely, and Lapis’s dad was in tears, and so was Peridot. “No…” was all Peridot could say, she couldn’t think, or anything. Just those images over, and over again, which could haunt her for the rest of her life. Then, Lapis’s mom flashed a bright yellow illuminating the room. She woke up in a daze, slowly standing up she was still pale, lost her hair, weak, and hungry. She walked over to Lapis’s dad, and kissed him.

            “Thank you, both of you,” she said, pulling Peridot into a hug, along with her husband, “Bill, I’ve missed you so much. You too Peridot, where is Lapis?”

            “Down in the van.”

            “Van? What do you mean? We’ve never owned a van,” Lapis’s mom was confused.

            “Well, I’ll explain on the way, come with me,” Bill Lazuli said, as they walked out of the hospital at a reasonable pace, and climbed in.

            “MOM!” shouted Lapis grabbing her mom like a magnet.

            “Hey, sweetie, I missed you so much,” rubbing Lapis’s hair.

            “Mom, what happened to you, you disappeared for a few days at a time, they you would appear months later, what happened?” Lapis was filled to the brim with questions, but held back most of them.

            “I had cancer, but Peridot fixed me up.”

            Peridot just smiled, and Lapis hugged Peridot, kissing her multiple times, “thank you so much, Peridot.”

            “Lapis? Did you… just kiss Peridot?” asked Lapis’s mom, looking at Peridot strangely.

            “Oh right, Peridot and I… are dating, mom,” said Lapis, and her mom was dumbfounded.

            “But… she’s a woman?” Lapis’s mom was confused, she didn’t approve of homosexuality.

            “So?” said Lapis, and Lapis’s mom became angry.

            “Peridot, don’t you ever touch my little girl ever again, leave NOW!” she shouted at Peridot who bolted out of the back van doors.

            Lapis didn’t know what to say, so she spoke her mind, “Mom… I love her. Just because you don’t doesn’t mean I don’t.” And with that, she bolted after Peridot.

            Lapis’s dad was in shock, “I can’t believe you Jen, she’s happy, and who fucking cares. Why don’t you go be Christian somewhere else? Leave. Now.”

            “Bill, I can’t believe you’re letting our daughter date a girl!”

            “Listen, she’s happy, I don’t fucking care, they’ve been best friends forever, and she healed you, Jen! Now stop being a bitch, and get the fuck out of here.”

            Lapis’s mom was enraged, she threw a punch at Lapis’s dad, who grabbed it, and pushed it aside, “I can’t believe you sometimes, Jen.”

            “She’s dating a girl, Bill! It’s wrong!” Shouted Lapis’s mom, “it’s not right, it’s disgusting.”

            “Who the fuck cares, Jen. What’s wrong with being gay? She’s happy, but you don’t care about her do you? You only care about the fucking church!”

            “I do care about her, Bill! I just don’t think she should be dating-” Lapis’s mom said before being cut off by her husband.

            “EXACTLY! YOU DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER, BUT YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING CHURCH! GO TO FUCKING HELL, BITCH,” Lapis’s dad shouted, climbing into the van, and they drove off, and left Jen Lazuli behind. Lapis’s dad was upset, but he rarely got upset, so it shocked everyone. They went to go find Lapis and Peridot.

 

            Finally, Lapis had caught up to Peridot, who was sitting on an old wooden park bench, which was starting to fall apart. It had spray paint on it, and the paint on the arm rests were chipping off. She sat down next to Peridot who was crying puddles. “Peri, please stop crying, I know what my mom said was pretty bad, but I can’t stand to see you like this,” Lapis pulled Peridot into a hug, also placing small kisses on her. Which caused Peridot to stop crying, and a small giggle bubbled out of Peridot.

            “I love you, Lapis. Even if some people say it’s wrong, I’ll be there for you if you need anything, I promise. I’ll never leave you, abandon you, or harm you in any way,” Peridot stood up, and helped Lapis up, and they saw Greg’s van circle the park, so they walked over to it, and climbed in, hand in hand.

            “You okay?” asked Jasper, as everyone turned for an answer.

            “Yeah, we’re okay,” said Peridot, looking at Lapis who only nodded.

            Lapis’s dad sat down next to Lapis, “Listen… I’m sorry for what Jen said to you, she had no right to do that. Peridot, Lapis, I’m glad you’re okay,” and he hugged them both.

            “Thanks, dad.”

            “Thank you, Bill.”

            “No problem,” He said, as they drove off. Amethyst and Pearl were in the back of the truck, being driven by James.

           

**-5:50 Pm-**

            The group had driven to the beach, which had some grills built, Jasper, and Lapis’s dad got food, and built a fire, and Jasper began to cook food for everyone.

            Steven had met a new friend named Connie, and she was coming over to the beach for dinner, as Steven had invited her.

            Connie showed up at about 6:00 pm, and was surprised on how many people were here. There was Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Greg, Lapis’s dad, James, Jasper, and Connie making 11. “Steven you didn’t tell me you had so many friends,” she said, as Greg hooked up his guitar to play some tunes.

            “I’m Lapis, and this is Peridot, my girlfriend,” said Lapis shaking Connie’s hand, and Peridot did the same.

            “It’s nice to meet you both,” Connie said, as Greg began to play some music, and Jasper started to cook some hamburgers, and hot dogs.

            “Anyone got any requests?” asked Greg strumming his guitar once for effect.

            “Hmmm,” Lapis walked over to Greg and whispered in his ear as to not tell anyone the song.

            “Got it,” he said grinning, and he began to strum slowly, as it was more of a slow dancing song. Lapis walked over to Peridot, and they hugged for a second before Peridot wrapped her arms around her neck, and Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist, in a close embrace. Everyone looked for a second, before Jasper took some hamburgers off the grill, and handed them to a few people, but needed to make more. Everyone didn’t pay much mind which caused Lapis and Peridot to mentally sigh in relief.

            “Lapis, you’re a really good dancer,” Peridot held Lapis’ hand, as they continued to dance, and so did Steven and Connie, and Pearl and Amethyst.

“You too,” said Lapis, as their faces were merely inches apart.

Greg and Bill Lazuli were both talking, “they grow up so fast don’t they?”

“Yeah, they do, Bill.”

Lapis and Peridot danced, their nose’s brushing against one another every so often, and it was relaxing. The stress just melted away in the moment, as they relaxing on each other listening to the music. Amethyst and Pearl danced, also enjoying each others company, and they had found themselves in the classic slow dance position, where they weren’t to close nor to far.

It was amazing, just being with a loved one, someone who cared about you just as much as you care about them. Lapis rested her head on Peridot’s shoulder, which made Peridot blush. Peridot moved one of her arms around Lapis, and held her close, until the music came to an end. Amethyst and Pearl were kissing quite roughly, but Lapis and Peridot decided to hold most of their affection back, but they kissed quickly in public, held hands, hugged, but nothing major. They hadn’t tried anything yet, and they didn’t plan to soon, because their relationship had only started a few days ago.

“Peri, I really love you. Even if sometimes I might not show it, I do,” Lapis hugged Peridot and Peridot hugged back, which made Lapis feel warm and cuddly inside.

“I love you too, Lapis. You’re amazing, all those years we spent together, and now were dating. You’re the best thing to happen in my life, I just want you to know that,” Peridot hummed quietly to the song as it came to an end, as both Lapis and Peridot kissed one last time, quickly, and split apart. They went to go get food, as they were hungry, and hungry meant hamburgers and hot dogs.

Steven had gotten a hamburger, and Connie got a hot dog, “Steven, this has been a great party, thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re welcome, Connie. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Steven held Connie’s hand for a moment longer before letting it go, realizing what he was doing.

“Steven… I need to talk to you. About some of your friends, their criminals. I saw some posters for them in town…” Connie was worried about Steven, but he knew he had to tell her.

“Well, their not, the military is trying to capture us, and experiment on us or something, because we were in Beach City, and that’s where that ‘resurrection’ thing was happening. So their trying to kidnap us, but we’ve escaped, and are now on the run… it’s not all fun, but their coming for us… oh no… I shouldn’t have become friends with you… uuuhhg I’m so stupid…” Steven sat down on the back of the truck, shaking his head.

“Steven, why didn’t you want to be friends?” Connie was confused, but she needed to know.

“This thing, its airborne, at least that’s what we think…” Steven sighed, he was so foolish to try and make friends.

Connie hugged Steven, “We then, we better get going, otherwise we might be captured.”

“Connie… it’s dangerous, you could get hurt.”

“But if I don’t what happens if I’m captured, and you had just left me here?” Connie said, which made Steven think, he could bring her, but what would her parents say?

“You can join us, but it would force you. It’s your choice so **think** about it,” said Steven, walking back to the grill to get more food.

“hmmm,” Connie thought about it, she could run away with them, or stay, which would be better for her? Staying would be boring, or she could go with Steven and his friends, and travel. It was a hard decision, but she finally came to a conclusion.

“Steven… I’ll go with you, but I need a promise from you,” Connie walked over to Steven, who was eating a hot dog.

“Great! But what do you want me to promise?” Steven was happy to finally have a friend his age.

“I want you to promise to keep me safe,” Connie asked, looking into his eyes, and then Steven went to go get Jasper and her shotgun, and talk to his dad.

They walked over, and Jasper lifted the gun over her shoulder, “I think we’ll be fine. Right? We promise to keep you safe I’ve already talked to my dad.”

“Thank you, Steven.”

It was getting late, and Connie had called her foster home, telling them she was sleeping over at a friend’s house. Lapis and Peridot took the back of the truck to sleep in, so they set up their sleeping bag, and climbed in, as they twisted their legs together, and their faces brushing against each other. The night was calm, and relaxing. Lapis and Peridot snuggled to sleep, enjoying the warmth. Amethyst and Pearl were in the back of the van, and they were snuggling together, kissing for the next few hours, before falling asleep themselves. The military had arrived in town at about 7:00 Am, but thankfully the group left to South Delmarva, which was already a few hour drive. The military had no efficient way of tracking them, but their group will continue to grow, and be a mighty foe fighting for their freedom, and prosperity.

 

_See the safety of the life you have built Everything where it belongs Feel the hollowness inside of your heart And it's all right where it belongs -Trent Reznor – Nine Inch Nails_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write, plus I didn't get time to fix mistakes, I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. so enjoy at your own risk :P

**-10:30 Pm-**

It was bleak and dark outside, with only the light of the headlights on the van, and truck illuminating the area before them. It had been a day since they had been in South Delmarva. Lapis was in R.E.M sleep, she had been staying up late for the past few days, so getting lots of sleep was important.

            She was having a dream, but it was more like a nightmare though. She was in a forest, and she saw Peridot in the distance, and Pearl was with her. Peridot kissed Pearl, and was holding her hand. Then, Pearl started to kiss back, and pulled Peridot’s leg up, and held her against a tree, as they continued to kiss. Lapis was in tears, and shaking all over, and then Randall appeared and he smacked Lapis in the face although he was only a distant memory it was crystal clear to her, “See Lapis, this who Peridot really is, she will just end up leaving you in the end, and we all know it.”

            “No… I… can’t… lose her,” Lapis was bawling now, speaking in-between breaths. Her face was glowing as the light reflected off her face, and her eyes were puffed, and bloodshot. Finally she snapped out of the dream, with a slow, quiet voice, which woke Peridot up.

            “Lapis? You’re obviously not okay, come here,” Peridot said pulling Lapis towards her, and kissing her tears off her face. Peridot placed a hand on Lapis’s cheek, and then moved it through her hair, looking into Lapis’s eyes, which here bloodshot, and puffed, but to Peridot they were beautiful. She kissed Lapis, holding it in-place for minutes, holding her close, “Lapis… will you tell me about you’re dream?”

            “O-Okay…” Lapis thought for a moment, “I was in a forest, it was strange though, there were pine trees everywhere, and the floor was clean, and I saw you and Pearl… kissing, and then Randall appeared, and he smacked me in the face, and told me that you would cheat on me, that it was the “real” you.”

            Peridot had tears in her eyes, she wasn’t crying, but she was close, “Lapis… I would never do that… not ever. I will only be with you, for the rest of my existence. I promise I will protect you from anything that could bring harm, we will be together forever.”

            “Peri, it was so scary,” said Lapis wrapping her arms around Peridot’s neck, and cried for a few minutes, as Peridot scrolled her hand over Lapis’s back.

            “Shh, everything will be okay, Lapis,” Peridot kissed Lapis’s nose as a gesture on kindness, and held her close for the rest of the night, as her tear-stained shirt began to dry. “Don’t worry about anything.”

            “Thank you, so much… you always know what to say to make me feel better, Peri,” Lapis had was resting on Peridot’s breasts, but they were both too tired to notice, or care. After an hour of saying nice things to Lapis, she finally fell asleep, and Peridot was barely awake, she was in-between sleep, and consciousness.

 

**-9:15 Am-**

            Pearl and Amethyst woke up slowly, still laying on top of each other, so they scrambled up, and climbed out of the van to find Greg, Bill, Jasper, and James brewing a pot of coffee, “Ahh this is much needed.”

            “I know right? It’s what we live for,” said Jasper laughing, and the others joined in, as the pot finished brewing, and they each poured cups, and all took it black.

            “Yo, can I get some of that Joe?” They nodded pouring a cup for Amethyst, and handed it to her, but Pearl looked away in disgust.

            “How do you drink it black? It’s horrible. Mine requires a few packets of sugar, and cream,” that made everyone laugh, and Pearl a little embarrassed.

            “I forgot you prefer coffee in your cream,” Amethyst chuckled, and everyone went back to their own business.

            Pearl just face-palmed slightly, and poured a cup of coffee, and added milk, as they didn’t have any sugar, or cream, “I forgot you’re a barbarian.”

            Lapis laughed, as she walked over to pot of coffee, which was sitting on a fire pit. She poured herself a glass and added a bit of milk, but Peridot just took it straight black. They heard rustling in a bush 30 or so feet away, and a man climbed out, with bloodshot eyes, and white powder on his face, and he was wielding a hatchet. He yelled out, “Alierns, their a commin, ur an aliern toooo righttt? Hattacker is meh!”

            He swung the hatch at Peridot, and he cut her arm clean off, and blood spurted out of it, like geyser, and the bone jutted out slightly and her veins were pulsing at incredible speeds, and then she shrieked in horror, “what the fuck! OH MY GOD, FUCK!”

            Jasper grabbed her shotgun, and fired a single shot, taking him down, just as Peridot’s arm began to glow, and her arm became a stub, and the other part with her hand on it turned into dust. “PERI! Oh my god…” Lapis was scared to death, she legitimately didn’t know what to do, and this feeling was painful.

            “I’m fine, Lapis. Well… kind of. I lost an arm, but it healed, see?” Peridot waved her stump around, and she began to cry, her face exploded with tears.

            “Peridot, I can do something for you,” James walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I was an engineer before I joined the military, I can make you a new arm, but it will take a few days. That’s why they had me join the military.”

            “Please, do... I will do anything,” Peridot was still crying, but Lapis hugs helped the crying.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll get to work now, and it should be finished tomorrow morning, or evening depending on what happens today,” James was a life saver, and a lucky coincidence.

            “Thank you so much,” Peridot hugged James, who walked into the van, and began constructing a rudimentary prosthetic.

            “Lapis… I can’t believe this… my mind is pushing it out, do you think… maybe you could cheer me up?” Peridot looked down at Lapis, who had tears in her eyes, but they were fading.

            “Yeah, I’ll go get some good books and-” Lapis was cut off, by Peridot who had a glum expression tossed on her face, which made it a jumbled mess.

            “I mean… not that…” Peridot wrapped one arm around Lapis, who instantly knew what Peridot wanted.

            “Ahhh, coming right up, Peri~” Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist, and began to kiss her, but it was simple, and calming. Lapis kissed a bit harder, no too much, but enough for Peridot to notice, and deepen. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, as if they were meant to go with each other from their very creation. Lapis licked the bottom of Peridot’s lip, and Peridot opened her mouth letting Lapis in. There was a swapping of saliva, which made both Lapis and Peridot shiver, as this was slightly weird.

            They finished up, and Lapis kissed Peridot’s cheek as an affectionate ending, “Thank you, Lapis,” Peridot looked down at her short-ish girlfriend, and she smiled, rubbing her hair, and binding their hands. They climbed into the back of the van with Garnet, in the back with them. Greg drove the van, and Lapis’s dad was in the passenger seat. Jasper and James were in the truck. Amethyst and Pearl were in the back of the truck relaxing as the strong winds blew their hair in wild ways.

            They kept on travelling south, until they reached North Braeburt. Where they had taken refuge in an abandoned storehouse, and were untraceable by the military, which had everyone mentally sigh of relief.

            Peridot had grown accustomed to not having half an arm, which was difficult, and scary. James had almost finished the frame, and was going to finish it later, before starting in inner workings. He had worked as a prosthetic doctor for 10 years, before he joined the military 4 years ago to develop prosthetics for soldiers, but as also sent into battle a few times.

            Amethyst had gone outside with Pearl for a smoke, which after a few days of resisting, had finally caught up to them. Pearl took a long drag of her cigarette, holding it in for a few seconds, and then pushed out all the stress. Amethyst would do little puffs, savoring the cigarette as she didn’t know when she would have another chance.

            Jasper had purchased a 6-pack of light beer for herself, and anyone else except the kids. James took one, so did Greg, and Bill. They had all been relaxing in the abandoned storehouse for a while, as it was owned by a dead guy who never sold it, and still hadn’t gone up for sale.

            Steven and Connie had gotten a video game player for their own enjoyment, and Lapis and Peridot made out a lot, and were planning on trying _something_ later. Pearl walked in first, as she had used up her entire cigarette, and then Amethyst came in afterwards. The group had started a fire in an oil drum near their vehicles which they managed to fit inside the building.

            Steven and Connie had started roasting marshmallows over the fire, as everyone just talked, but James worked on Peridot’s prosthetic, which would be done by tomorrow morning.

            This relaxed Peridot, knowing that she wouldn’t be armless for long. She sat down inside the van, and the doors had been opened, butterfly style, moving back and forth. Peridot had been reading a book, and it was thick, but not a monster.

            “Peri, you wanna cook marshmallows with Connie, Steven, and I?” Lapis walked over to her, but Peridot just shook her head, and adjusted her glasses, “okay.”

           

**-3:45 Pm-**

            Greg went to the store, whilst the other adults watched the kids, and they didn’t have much to do, so they played music, and danced. Steven played his ukulele, while Jasper played Greg’s guitar, though she was a bit rusty, she had gotten used to it quickly. Lapis, Peridot, Connie, and Bill listened to their strumming for around 30 minutes, before their seemingly endless barrage of songs had come to an end. Jasper high fived Steven, “You’re pretty good, Steven.”

            Lapis and Peridot were sitting next to the fire in camping chairs, holding hands, and enjoying the fire. It was calm, not a noise, and everyone wanted to keep it that way. They just sat there, until Greg returned with a large amount of food, so they put it away in a refrigerator, they had set up earlier. This storehouse was calm, and relaxing, so everyone just sat around the fire, occasionally putting some wood into it. Bill was creating dinner for the group, and it was coming along well.

            Dinner was simple, and everyone ate it, because it was middle class food, simple yet good. They just relaxed until around 9:20 pm, when everyone went to be, except Lapis and Peridot. Lapis was outside, and it was a good 40 or so degrees. Lapis was sitting on the doorstep. It was full of cracks, and had moss growing on it. There also was the pungent smell of cigarettes around it, when made Lapis’s nose curl up in disgust. Peridot walked outside, and sat down next to Lapis, “Hey.”

            “Hey, Peri,” Lapis said forcing a smile, which Peridot knew was fake.

            “You don’t have to force a smile, Lapis. I can tell when things are bad, I know this is bad, me, our situation, everything.”

            Lapis instantly said, “No… its not you, don’t get the wrong idea. It’s just… you’re arm getting cut off, that… brought back some old memories. I know our situation isn’t good, but we could still be on the run.”

            “Listen, I’ll be getting a new hand in the morning, I’ll be fine. But yes, you situation could be worse, I hope we didn’t just jinx that,” Peridot laughed slightly, and wrapped her one arm around Lapis’s shoulders.

            “God, Peri, is there nothing you can do to _not_ cheer me up?” Lapis smiled and kissed Peridot on the cheek.

            “I hope not,” She looked down at her small girlfriend, and she laid Lapis’s head on her lap. Peridot stroked Lapis’s hair, and a small tear appeared under Lapis’s eye, and then Peridot kissed Lapis, and held on to her for almost a minute. They broke apart for air, and Peridot cleared her throat. Lapis was shaking, but it wasn’t cold out, so Peridot didn’t know why. That is until she realized her PTSD could be kicking in.

            “R-Randall? I-Is that-” there was an abrupt pause, and Lapis’s face bore nothing but horrified as an emotion. It drove into her skull, and dove into her brain, forcing every ounce of fear to erupt from her.

            “Hello again, Lapis. It’s nice to see you…” Randall was right were Peridot was, and his face was dark, and his eyes like mirrors. He grabbed Lapis’s shirt, and he slowly moved closer, but she closed her eyes, blocking him out. She knew he wasn’t real, but she had to prove it to her brain.

            “Peridot? Are you there? Peri? PERI?” Lapis was calling Peridot’s name desperate for Peridot to hold her, and make her safe.             “Lapis, I’m right here. Don’t worry. I’m getting closer is that okay?” Peridot waited for an answer.

            “O-Okay,” Peridot picked Lapis up, and placed her on her lap.

            “Shh, you’re safe now, Lapis. You will always be safe when I’m around. Safe from Randall, or anyone else, I promise,” Peridot held Lapis close, as her shaking stopped.

            “Thank you… Peri,” she said, taking in a big yawn, and walking inside, her hand in Peridot’s. They walked inside, and took the floor. They pulled out their sleeping bag, and nestled together, their arms wrapped around each other. Peridot was already asleep, and now this time, she fell asleep on Lapis’s chest, which was moving up and down slowly with her breathing. It was calm and quiet, you could hear the crickets chirping, but there was relatively good silence. Amethyst and Pearl were in the back of the van, fast asleep. Pearl was on top of Amethyst, seeing as they were quite tired, and must have fallen asleep. Lapis finally fell asleep with Peridot still on her, but just before she did, she placed a small kiss on Peridot’s cheek. She couldn’t wait for Peridot’s new arm, and Peridot did too. It was raining, tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. Slowly, but it helped everyone relax, as it slowly began to pour.

 

**-3:00 Am-**

            James was already awake, as he was working on Peridot’s prosthetic arm. It had a green metal, and Carbon Nanotube covering it. It was black on one end, and green on the other. Peridot’s ‘fingers’ were attached to a microchip and a micro-processor, which was able to pick up signals from the brain at 100,000 a second, so it would be just as fast as Peridot’s original arm. As he finished up the wiring, he looked at it, and smiled. “It’s done, but I need to clean it up,” he thought, as he wiped away some dust.

            Bill and the other adults woke up soon after, except James who was busy. They started to brew coffee, and make breakfast. “Mornin’,” Jasper said, pouring a cup of coffee, and taking a bite of a doughnut that Greg had gotten at the store.

            “Mornin’,” Greg said eating another doughnut, as Steven and Connie woke up. Lapis and Peridot were awake, but they just cuddled for a few minutes before getting up. Amethyst and Pearl were still asleep in the back of the van on top of each other. Peridot had being working on using her prosthetic, which was a little bit buggy, but worked almost completely, as sometimes it would twitch a little bit. Today would be a good day for the team.

 

**-9:50 Am-**

Peridot was getting used to her new arm, and it was difficult. She was able to do just about everything she could before, but sometimes, it would twitch a little bit. Lapis was glad that James did it, she considered it a miracle.

            “Lapis, what do you think?” Peridot raised her new arm in the air, clenching a fist.

            “It’s a miracle that James built prosthetics, if he was just a soldier, you would have lost your arm for good. I’m so happy for you,” Lapis hugged Peridot and she felt the cold Prosthetic being wrapped around her, she thought it was nice, cold, but nice.

            “I know. You want to know what else is a miracle. You,” Peridot said, as they bumped noses, and were looking directly into each others eyes. Lapis blushed, and kissed Peridot, who picked Lapis up, and they went on a walk outside. Peridot took a switch blade for protection, and Lapis took a pocket knife.

            They walked down the street, hand in hand. Lapis was stroking her thumb over Peridot’s hand, “I’ve really wanted to go on a nice walk like this for a few days now, and I’m glad I get to spend it with a loved one.”

            Peridot blushed, “I love you, Lapis. So much, I love you so much, before I… killed myself… I loved you, but I was so scared about rejection, I just stayed your friend. Sometimes it hurt, not sharing my feelings.”

            “Yeah… oh my… when I first started dating Randall, your face, you looked like a ghost… now I know why,” Lapis wrapped her arm around Peridot, and entwined their fingers together. Lapis laid her head on Peridot’s shoulder, and then Peridot wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

            They walked down Brass Street, and turned into Lensen Avenue. A few people stared, but they paid no mind. Luckily for them, the military hadn’t arrived in braeburt yet, so there were no flyers about them. The neighborhood wasn’t horrible, but it was a little dirty. Finally, a person walked over to them, he was muscular, and had a fair amount if tattoos. “What are you doing here, faggots?” He looked down at them, since they were both short, but Lapis was even shorter, only by a little bit.

            “Going for a walk? How have you been?” Peridot just smiled, and looked into his eyes.

            “Erm… get the fuck outta here, we don’t want your kind infecting us with your gayness,” He lifted a fist into the air, and they bolted away, back towards the storehouse. He chased them down the road, as they bolted back towards the storehouse, and into it. They locked themselves in it, as they hid from that crazy man.

            “Jesus, two crazy men this past week, it’s pretty crazy,” Lapis chuckled a bit, and sat down by the left wall, which was slightly cracked on one side.

            “Yeah, if only people would accept it,” Peridot, as Lapis rested her head on Peridot’s shoulder. They linked hands, and then Lapis sat on Peridot’s lap, which startled Peridot, and made Lapis laugh again. Peridot held Lapis on her lap, only Jasper was in the storehouse, and she was sleep, so Lapis began to kiss Peridot passionately, and Peridot didn’t refuse. It was nice, everyday they would spend for the rest of their lives, relaxing on each others shoulders. The ‘resurrection’ infection would keep them alive forever, so they would be together forever, protecting themselves from the unknown that lay in front of them.

 

_"We're all stories in the end; just make it a good one," -11th Doctor_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reign of luck ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i'm sorry for not updating in so long! This took a while to write, and I also had a lot of hype for Steven Universe In To Deep, which is airing tomorrow! I'm so scared Lapidot is going to die :(
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I cannot believe I've almost written 20,000 words

It had begun to snow, as it had been 3 months since Peridot’s ‘resurrection’, and the formation of this group. The group has expanded as 3 doctors joined, named: Kathy, Juan, and Polly. We also have a kid genius named Citrine, and she has an I.Q of over 200. The group hadn’t been caught by anyone yet, but they were worried that their reign of luck would end.

            Lapis and Peridot were relaxing outside, in the forest which was quite large. Peridot was sitting under a pine tree, and Lapis sat on top of her, which made both of them blush. They were just sitting, and Lapis was asleep, but Peridot was wide awake. It was probably 2 pm or so. Then, they heard a bunch of trucks pull into the driveway of the storehouse. It was the military, and they had finally found their base, so Peridot woke up Lapis, and they watched from a distance, and started recording with Peridot’s phone. Soldiers busted the door open, and half an army went in. There were a lot of gunshots, and flashes of yellow light before Lapis’s dad, Greg, Polly, Juan, Garnet, Steven, and Connie were captured. Citrine, Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst, Pearl, and Kathy managed to escape into the forest.

            “Guys, what are we going to do?” Citrine, Amethyst, and Pearl managed to smuggle some of the guns, and ammo out of the storehouse before the military bombarded it.

            “We have weapons, and ammo, I think we just need to keep on going, and fine more people, and then when we have a larger force, we will go and save those we lost,” Kathy was wise, and everyone was thankful for that, otherwise they might have made a bad decision.

            “That’s a good idea, Kathy. We should get out of the state for now, and work on locating more resurrectee’s,” Peridot held on to Lapis’s hand, both in tears. Lapis’s dad had been taken, and he was like a father to Peridot, and an actual father to Lapis. Lapis was crying profusely, so Peridot hugged her for a few minutes, and let Lapis get everything out.

            “Yeah, lets go,” Pearl held Amethyst’s hand, as they began they trek through the forest as their vehicles had been destroyed, and they needed new ones. Peridot carried Lapis, who had lost a lot of energy crying, and staying up late the past few weeks. Lapis was still crying through it was slowing down, and Peridot would kiss Lapis every so often, to remove the tears from her face, as she had no other way, and Lapis loved it. They walked for a while before reaching the highway, and following it out of state. Lapis had finally gotten her feelings out, and was able to walk, and she gripped Peridot’s arm tightly.

            What was left of the group continued into Vermont, where the military had lightened up a bit, as the group was expected to go to a larger populated area. They had set up shop up in the north east part of Vermont, in a small shack that was beaten up, but had electricity, and heat from a hearth. Citrine had plugged in her computer, and Kathy had lit a fire in the hearth. It was dusty, and full of cobwebs inside the shack, but it was their new home for the time being. They were on a shoestring budget, barely able to afford food, and the essentials.  

            Lapis and Peridot explored the perimeter, to be sure that they were safe. Pearl and Amethyst created soup for the group from the fee ingredients they had. It was winter, but they stayed alive due to the plague thing, and were still not sure what to call it. A gift from god, a miracle, or maybe undeath, but nobody really cares at this point. Their only goal is to survive at all costs, and remain free.

            The girls outside stopped, and held each other in a long hug, “Lapis, I know what happened was bad, but I promise to held get your dad out. I love you, I’d do anything for you, I promise,” Peridot tightened the hug, as it eased the pain, knowing someone you loved was in danger, and that was Lapis. Peridot couldn’t stand watching this happen to her, or happen to anyone. They had done nothing wrong, but they just used their primary instinct, which was to survive.

            “Thank you, Peri,” She tilted her head up, and kissed Peridot, it was deep. Imagine a swimmer diving into a pool, she climbs out covered in water, glistening in the sunlight, and staring at how beautiful she is, that’s exactly what this was like. They split apart with a tingling sensation all over, it was strange.

            “You’re welcome,” They continued their exploration, and then went back inside the shack. It smelt of dust and dry air, and the windows had dust on them, making each one brown, and distorted. The shack had a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. The living room was converted into a sleeping space, Lapis and Peridot had a corner, Amethyst and Pearl had a corner, Kathy and suggested that Citrine sleep with her to save room, and Citrine agreed. And everyone knew that they had gotten together, even if they wouldn’t admit it yet.

            Lapis and Peridot tangled themselves together in a mess of limbs, holding each other close, as if to keep them from harm, even if there was none. Their noses brushed together, and their faces were in contact with each other, but it wasn’t intimate, not everything has to be like that. Sometimes it’s nice to just cuddle, and enjoy the company of each other. It was quiet around the shack, only the noise of crickets chirping, and the wind, no un-natural sounds, so it was easy to fall asleep. Amethyst and Pearl were slightly awake, kissing slowly, but they were drifting away from reality. Kathy and Citrine weren’t holding each other, but they were holding hands, and blankly staring at each other.

            “Kathy, I really do like you. I know sometimes I’m stupid, and I don’t show it, but trust me, no matter what, I do,” She said, rubbing Kathy’s hand slowly. It was already 10 pm, and everyone had fallen asleep, it was still a quiet night, a relaxing night, the perfect night. Even with the adults captured, they would make it, no matter what.

 

**-4:50 Am-**

There was a layer of frost outside, and the hearth had gone out over night making the shack cold. Pearl was the first to wake up, so she started the hearth, and began cleaning their new home, making it sanitary, which was a good thing in her eyes. Lapis woke up next, and she found Pearl cleaning, “Hey Pearl? I know we might have a good history together, but I want to make amen’s.”

            “Me too. I’m sorry for what I’ve said in the past, making fun of you, and such. It wasn’t my place to do so, and… I’m sorry,” Pearl said, and they shook hands, and then Lapis helped Pearl clean up the putrid shack. Amethyst and Peridot woke up, and Amethyst made breakfast for everyone. Peridot turned on a radio, and it began to play old electronic 90’s music. He had a thick, scratchy voice, and his music was full of strange sound-effects.

            Everyone listened to it, and it helped dampen the quietness. Life was simple; survive. There wasn’t much to it, just preparing to save those they lost, it wouldn’t be simple, and it would take so much work, but they had to, otherwise the alternative would be much worse.

            After Lapis finished cleaning up, she walked over to Peridot who had just finished her pancakes, and sat down on her lap, which made Peridot blush, and then Amethyst placed a few more pancakes on Peridot’s place, which Lapis ate. “Thank you, Amethyst,” Lapis said in-between bites of pancakes and fake maple syrup.

            “You know the ironic thing is, were in the state that produces the most maple syrup, and yet were using the cheap fake stuff,” Amethyst chuckled and cooked up a few more pancakes for everyone else, who happily ate them.

            “Yeah, the real stuff is good, its been a while since I’ve had the good stuff,” said Citrine, who finished up her pancakes, and went to go track more resurrectee’s because when their resurrected, it leaves a chemical signature in the air, which can be tracked, but only to where they were recently, when resurrected. So any chemical signatures in the area would indicate that there are more out there.

            Lapis and Peridot were still by the table, just talking. Nobody cared to listen it, as it would be rude. But everyone was glad that everyone was getting along, and they were thankful.

            Amethyst and Pearl were in the living room, both curled up in their corner, kissing. Citrine was at the table, and she hacked into some satellites’, and started scanning for more resurrectee’s. Kathy, Lapis, and Peridot are going out to buy supplies, at the local town only a few miles away.

            They had large coats that they had found inside the shack, but only 3, so they had to find more, and get more money, as they could either buy food for a few days, or a few coats. They needed a way to make money or create their own supplies. “I hope their okay,” Kathy said, with a neutral expression which was impossible to read.

            “Don’t we all,” Peridot commented, as they continued into town. They reached town at about 5:15 Am, so they had plenty of time to collect what they needed.

 

-Pearl Walsh-

 

            Pearl and Amethyst were in their corner of the living room, kissing. It was cold in the room, the hearth had lowered in temperature, and it had started to snow slightly, but it was warm enough to melt it, so it was sludge. They split apart, and walked over to the hearth, and placed a few wooden logs in it, which began to heat up the shack considerably.

            Amethyst poured a glass of water, and walked back into the living room, and sat down by the hearth, enjoying the warmth from it. Pearl sat down next to Amethyst, and watched the flame dance around in the hearth, it being a dancer from another world. It was a slow day for the group, who hadn’t decided on a name for themselves yet. Citrine had located another resurrectee, but he/she was just over 30 miles away, so it would have to wait. They relaxed by the fire for a while, and Citrine had joined them. She was taking a break from staring at a computer, which was a good thing.

            “Pearl? I really like Kathy, she’s… amazing, I can’t find any words good enough to describe her. I’m just scared she’s going to leave me, what I’ve been through in the past haunts me like a distant world, but I need to know. Did she tell you anything, about me or her? It’s… scary,” Citrine looked into Pearls eyes, as they shifted in the fire light.

            “She talked to me before she left, she’s in love with you, she told me, and wanted advice,” Pearl said winking, with a small grin on her face.

            “Thank you so much,” Citrine hugged Pearl for a second, and then hopped up. She picked up a mug, and poured hot water into it, and placed a tea bag inside.

            “You’re welcome,” Pearl tightened her hand around Amethyst’s hand, and they relaxed by the fire. The sun as just barely glancing over the mountains, and the slurry had come to a stop, as it only rained for a few minutes. The two were coming up with songs, while Citrine continued to look for resurrectee’s. The two were also messing with the radio looking for good music to listen to, but there wasn’t much on.

            Citrine looked down at them from the table, and sighed, ‘I want to have fun, but I have so much work to do.’

            “Citrine, do you want to listen to music with us?” Asked Pearl, and then Citrine hurriedly walked over, which made Pearl and Amethyst laugh for a second.

            “So anything good on yet?” Citrine sat down by the hearth, and Pearl was turning the tuning Nob on the radio.

            “Nothing yet,” Citrine just sat down on the floor beside them, and listened to crackling radio, which had began to fuzz slightly before reverting back to music.

 

-Peridot Castillo-

            Kathy, Peridot, and Lapis trudged through the cold winds, the slight sludge, and cloudy weather towards a town known as Green Ridge. It was close, about a mile away. It was about 10:00 am by now, as it had taken a while to walk through the painful winds, and the horrible sludge.

            “Lapis, how are you holding up?” Peridot was gripping Lapis’s hand tightly, as they continued on their way.

            “Good, what about you?” Lapis was shivering as they made it into town, and into a small market.

            “Good, I’m just glad we made it, and it looks like the crap falling from the sky should let up by noon,” Peridot and Lapis walked into the market, and brushed off the sludge on their large coats, and started looking around. There wasn’t much, but they found enough food for a month, so they purchased the food with the last of their money, and prepared to walk back.

            It was cold and drizzly as the temperature had warmed up enough to make it rain. They put their food away, and Pearl began to clean up the house. Amethyst made the beds for everyone also Lapis and Peridot were making lunch for the group, as it was almost 12:00 pm. Citrine still hadn’t found anymore resurrectee’s, but there was still hope.

            It was quiet the rest of the day, as the group didn’t have much to do, except wait for someone new to potentially join their group. So they just stayed put, waiting in silence for their retribution. Lapis and Peridot were sitting by their corner of the living room, relaxing, and listening to the radio. They had been relaxing a lot, and that was a good thing, because soon, they won’t have time to relax. So they needed to do it as much as they could now, so they could remember the good ol’ days. The hearth was raging, being the beast it is. Life is precious, and with the resurrection virus, that’s all changed, life isn’t as fragile as it used to be. Now life was dense, and strong, which could be put as a good thing or a bad thing. This means over-population could be a problem, but it means peoples lives will be longer. The human race is on the brink of a war that could end the world, so all we can do is hope it doesn’t come to that.

 

_“It is love, not reason, that is stronger than death,”_

_-Thomas Mann, The Magic Mountain_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS TRIGGERING CONTENT. PLEASE VIEW AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crazy new things happen that will blow peoples minds. Jasper, Bill, Garnet, Lars, Sadie, Steven, and Connie escape prison by something incredible.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I WILL RESPOND TO ANY, AND ALL COMMENTS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, you guys are going to like this! Everything is changing, and it's going to be fantastic! It took a while to write, and i'm sorry, but the beginning was the worst part for me...
> 
> TRIGGERING CONTENT!  
> PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I WILL RESPOND TO ANY, AND ALL COMMENTS!

**WARNING: CONTAINS TRIGGERING CONTENT AT BEGINNING. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF YOU ARE NOT SUITED FOR READING INNOPROPRIATE CONTENT.**

 

 

 

 

            It was cold, there was wind blowing in what seemed every direction. Lapis was in an alley way, blockaded by chain-link fences. Randall was standing in front of Lapis, as he was much taller than her. The smell of garbage, and… soot was in the air, curling around Lapis nose. Randall’s smile was that of plants dying, and smog in the sky. He’s face had the color of spam, but was smooth, as he was only 20. His eyes gazed upon her with an icy glare, sending a shiver down her spine, and it hurt.

            He reached out with lightning quick reflexes, and grabbed Lapis’s arm, and she shrieked in terror. His eyes were dilated to the point where he looked high with the stupid grin covering his face. “Well well well, it looks like you’re little girlfriend isn’t here to save you this time, Lapis,” He peeled off her shirt like a candy wrapper, revealing a small maroon bra, which covered her small breasts. She was shivering even though it wasn’t cold, she couldn’t stop. Randall grabbed her breasts, and groped them, but not gently, he grabbed them with force leaving a large bruise on her chest.

            Then, he took off her bra, exposing private flesh. The cold air _burned_ her skin, and her shivering increased. She was trying to break free of his grip, but it was that of an iron fist. Tears poured down her cheeks which were flushed red, but Randall wouldn’t stop. He slammed her against the brick wall, which made dust bolt in all directions, and he forced his tongue into her mouth. He bit his tongue, which made blood drip out of his mouth, and then he punched her in the face. She then realized that a black eye would form on her face, and the tears made her face glister in the dim street lights, which flickered slightly.

            After what seemed like _hours_ she became jaded, and her eyes flickered open and closed rapidly. Randall punched her in the gut, which caused her to bolt upright in her bed, next to Peridot who was awoken. “Lapis?” Peridot only needed to glance at Lapis once to know something was wrong. She saw the tears pouring out of her eyes, as if they were faucets. Her face was deep red, and her breathing was chaotic, and unorganized. Peridot moved Lapis’s head down onto her lap, and began to rub here head, “shh, don’t worry, Lapis. It was just a dream.”

            “Peri… it was so scary, and so real,” Lapis was shaking, and it worried Peridot, but it didn’t scare her. She pulled Lapis into a hug, and let her get her tears out. After a few minutes, Lapis had slowed her crying, and Peridot had moved Lapis so she was now sitting on Peridot’s lap, and then Peridot kissed the tears off Lapis’s face. Both encased in an embrace, they kissed again, it was slow, and simple, but it melted away the stress.

            “Don’t worry, Lapis. Nightmares are scary, and I had then a lot when I was in middle school, but not anymore. You are strong, and we can be strong together, shh,” Peridot rested her arms on Lapis’s shoulders, and pulled her into another kiss before, both finally were tired enough to sleep. They both fell back asleep, a dreamless sleep, which was condemned with only darkness.

           

 

**-8:45 Am-**

            The shack was cold, so Pearl had awoken early to fix the fire, and noticed a foot of now outside, and snow still pouring down. Pearl sighed, “If you don’t like the weather, wait 5 minutes.” She chuckled a little bit at the old Vermont saying, and fixed the fire. She then sat down next to Amethyst, and placed a kiss on her forehead, holding Amethyst tight for a few seconds.

            Lapis and Peridot were still asleep, and exhausted from waking up early in the more. Their legs were tied together, and their arms wrapped around each other. Citrine was asleep with Kathy, and they both had dark bags under their eyes, signifying that they had potentially stayed up all night.

            The refrigerator was making a slight humming, and it was a calming sensation. Pearl was humming a simple tune, generated easily. Kathy and Citrine were the next few to wake up from a dreamless slumber. Citrine had discovered a new resurrectee, but ‘it’ was over 50 miles away, so it would be a long trek there. They couldn’t do anything yet, they needed a vehicle to find resurrectee’s, and during the winter made it harder.

            So, what was left of the group planned on saving money, and purchasing a van, to use as it had a large amount of space. Peridot had been hugging Lapis in their sleep, which made Pearl smile, she no longer disliked Lapis as much as she expected. “Lap…” Peridot mumbled, but her voice was cut off when she rolled into a pillow.

            “Yo, P,” said Amethyst who sat up yawning, and walked into the kitchen. She poured a glass of milk, and relaxed at the table, taking small sips.

            “Good morning, Amethyst,” Pearl hugged Amethyst, and kissed her, and held it for a few seconds before the pain of mal-oxygen burned their lungs, so they pulled apart, and took in deep breaths.

            “That was amazing,” Amethyst hugged Pearl, and kissed down her next, making Pearl embarrassed, and turned on.

            “Stoppp~” Pearl almost moaned, and giggled profusely.

            “Okay, okay,” Amethyst hummed, finishing her drink, and kissed Pearl one last time before the other began to wake up.

            “Morning, Lapis,” Peridot kissed Lapis on the forehead, and they both stretched, and yawned. Both walked into the kitchen and made coffee, although light it was still refreshing.

            “Mornin’,” Lapis took a deep sip of her coffee, which contained no creamer, nor sugar. Peridot felt a panging in her heading, as if it were palpitating, and her nerves were over-stimulated causing her to feel slight pain.

            “Uhhhg, fuckkk,” mumbled Peridot, as Lapis gripped her head with her hands, as they walked over to each other, and there was a painful shuttering shared between both as they seemingly fell unconscious.

           

 

-Aquamarine-

            Everything was cold, but warm at the same time. Everything felt safe, like when Peridot and Lapis were together, but their gone now? Her eyes fluttered open like butterflies, and she was suddenly terrified.

            “Wha-” Aquamarine said, blinking rapidly, and looking around the room, which seemed smaller.

            “Lapis? Peridot? What happened?” Pearl walked over to Aquamarine, who had tanned skin and long blond hair, she was about 8’ 3”, and her eyes were lime green like Peridot’s. She had 4 arms, but that was the oddity of it all. Amethyst and Pearl were completely shocked, at the single entity before them.

            “Who am I?” asked Aquamarine, looking at her arms, and legs in an attempt to understand herself.

            “I don’t understand, what just happened?” Amethyst glanced at Pearl, who didn’t move.

            “I… I think Lapis and Peridot merged… together? Could it be this infection is changing something’s in out D.N.A or changing our molecules to latch onto each other?” Pearl was scratching her head, but Aquamarine was smiling, she had a warm feeling, a strange new feeling.

            “I’m… Aquamarine,” she stood up slowly, wobbling on her feet, and shook Pearl’s and Amethyst’s hands.

            “Nice to meet you Aquamarine,” said Pearl, who grew a smile on her face.

            “Nice to meet you too… Pearl,” Aquamarine smiled, stretched out on the floor, and turned on the radio. ‘This is nice,’ Peridot said in Aquamarines head, as both Lapis and Peridot relaxed, although their no longer Lapis and Peridot, but Aquamarine, trust, friendship, and sympathy. They felt different, but more of each other than they had before and it was breath-taking. They didn’t want it to end, and it wouldn’t for a while, but sooner or later…

            “What is this _feeling_? It’s astonishing, like the adrenaline pumping through your body, like… _sex_? It’s different, stranger, newer, better?” Aquamarine was grinning as song after song played on the radio, but she barely paid any attention at all.

            _…will you bite the hand that feeds you…_ the radio was mumbling, and slowly drifting away, or was it Aquamarine? Her vision was blurry for a second, but it fixed itself relatively fast, but could she be coming undone? No, she didn’t want to, this love, this made her feel whole. The then her vision went back, and there was a deafening pop, releasing Peridot and Lapis, even though their resistance was substantial, it didn’t last long.

           

-Lapis Lazuli-

 

“Peridot! That was absolutely amazing!” Lapis grabbed Peridot, who was a blushing mess, and planted kisses all over her face, “I had no idea we could do… **that**? I don’t even know what it’s called.”

“Holy shit, that was probably the best I’ve ever felt in my entire life,” Peridot lay on the floor, and Lapis was basically lying on top of her, as they kissed quickly. As their un-fusion set in old memories unearthed themselves, “what happened to Lars and Sadie?”’

“I don’t know, they just vanished one day,” Lapis said, looking over at Amethyst and Pearl, who looked worried.

“Could they have ratted us out?” asked Amethyst, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s possible, or maybe they were captured, and interrogated,” said Pearl, who just sat by the table, not sure what else to say.

           

 

**-Next day-**

-Steven Universe-

Over half the group had been captured, and taken to a base on military property, in a large cell, “Dad? What are they doing with us?

“I don’t know, Steven,” Greg was worried, he didn’t know what to expect anymore. Life was no longer laid out before him, knowing every minute of every day. But now, everything changed. Steven and Greg both missed Beach City, it was a great place, and now it’s gone, and destroyed.

Lars and Sadie were pushed into the cell with the rest of the group, “Are you guys okay, you look famished,” Jasper said, leaning back on the single bench in the cell.

“We’re fine, how are you?” Sadie sat down next to Jasper, as the rest stood around in the cell waiting for anything.

Steven was the first taken, even though Greg didn’t like it, and resisted at first, he was taken anyway. “Steven… Universe, it says here. Where are your associates?” asked a woman wearing a black uniform, and had prematurely white hair.

“I don’t know, they were outside when you stormed the storehouse,” Steven answered honestly, but the woman didn’t buy it.

“I will asked again, where are your associates?” The woman stated again in an annoyed, stern voice.

“I don’t know,” He was handcuffed to a chair, unable to move.

“You do realize you’re terrorists right? You have no rights, you need to tell me otherwise bad things will happen,” she grinned at him with almost too much zeal in her face. The chair was a simple metal fold-up chair, with handles, which Steven was cuffed too.

“You have one last chance to tell me, Steven,” She held up a controller with a button on it, and a large cable running down and into a generator, which then hooked onto the chair, and Steven started to sweat.

“I don’t KNOW!” He shouted, it echoed through the room as she pressed the button, and electricity ran through his body for a few seconds, making him scream in agony.

Then, he stopped screaming, and then he looked at his hands, and his veins were glowing yellow. The woman stared in shock, as the energy dissipated into Steven. He squeezed his eyes shut, and shook slightly, which sent the electricity back into the generator, and he exploded, knocking him, and the woman back. The woman was knocked unconscious, and Steven had fried the handcuffs, so he was able to escape. He grabbed her keys, and bolted to the cell containing his friends, and he let them all out. They grabbed the few weapons they found, which included two handguns, and a shotgun, and a few of the groups remaining weapons, and they fought their way out of the prison, and stole 2 military vehicles.

They drove off towards New York in hopes of establishing roots of their ‘rebellion’. There was a light layer of snow, so they turned up the heat, and would arrive in New York by tomorrow as it was getting late.

 

**-8:00 Pm-**

They had pulled over, and spent the night in the jeeps. Steven was still awake, and holding a 9 volt battery. He placed a finger on the tips, and electricity started to flow through him, and the veins in his fingers turned yellow for a split second before the battery died.

“Hmm,” he tossed the battery to the side, and looked out the window. There was a hot plate on the floor which was still slightly warm. The windows had fogged up, so he turned to Connie who was asleep on the floor, in nothing but the cloths on her back. He lay down next to her, and kissed her forehead, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She shifted slightly, and her arm pulled him closer and their faces less than an inch apart. He was a blushing mess, his cheeks tinted rose. He closed his eyes, and then finally fell asleep. Everyone went to sleep early, as it was their first night in a while not in a cell, everyone except Jasper.

 

-Jasper Owens-

Jasper was outside, a cigarette in her mouth, and a bottle of light beer in her free hand. She needed liquid confidence, “I can’t believe this is what I would become.” She sighed, “A drunk and an addict.”

She took a long, final puff of her cigarette, and tossed the butt into the snow, where it sizzled for a moment. She gulped down the rest of her beer, and walked over to one of the jeep’s, and drunkenly fell asleep.

 

**-5:45 Am-**

There was a loud banging in her head, and she felt groggy. Pain hit her almost immediately, so she walked outside, took a deep breath, and threw up the contents of yesterday. It was in the 40’s so it wasn’t cold outside, but not warm either. She sat in the jeep, and turned it on, which woke up everyone. Then, they continued their drive to New York.

It was a fairly long and boring drive, but they finally made it in 2 hours. The sun was finally up over the mountains, and the temperature rose a little bit. Steven and Connie were reading some books they bought at a store yesterday, it was titled Unfamiliar Familiar. They reached the first town by morning, and it was a middle class neighbor hood. They found an abandoned lot with a few trees taken down, so they hid their vehicles. Steven and Connie went into town to purchase more supplies, as their faces weren’t on wanted posters on T.V. They bought a fair amount of food, some first-aid kits, rope, a gasoline canister, and coats for everyone. After 3 hours they returned with everything they bought.

Times were tough, and uneven. The group was split apart, but they would find each other, and build up an army to fight for their freedom. They would fight until they dropped dead if they needed too, if it meant their freedom from this world.

 

 

_“Love is friendship that has_

_Caught fire. It is quiet_

_Understanding, mutual_

_Confidence, sharing and_

_Forgiving. It is loyalty through_

_Good and bad times. It_

_Settles for less than_

_Perfection and makes_

_Allowances for human_

_Weaknesses,”_

_-Ann Landers_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Aquamarine, and exciting stuff! ALSO THERE IS A LARGE USE OF INNOPROPRIATE LANGUAGE!
> 
> IMPORTANT: SHOULD I MAKE A BAD ENDING OR A GOOD ENDING. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WHO READ THIS WANT! SO I CAN MAKE IT BEND TO PEOPLES FAVOR. OR I COULD WRITE 2 DIFFERENT ENDINGS AND PEOPLE CAN PICK CHOOSE WHICH ONE TO READ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the best of my work, but I thought it was good. I wanted to get this out as fast as possible, so people can read it, seeing as I haven't updated in a while! Enjoy!

-Peridot Castillo-

 **4 ½** **months ago**

            It was 7:50 Am, and school had just started for Peridot. It was mid-spring, and the weather was fair. She closed her locker when she heard footsteps from behind, and she sighed. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and pulled her around, and she saw Diane Parker.

            “Fucking faggot, just commit suicide already, people don’t want the queer staring at them,” Diane was only ½ an inch shorter than Peridot, so it was about a fair fight.

            “You know what Diane, you really shouldn’t pick on me,” Peridot had an icy cold grin on her face, as Diane laughed.

            “What are you going to do, faggot?” Diane didn’t think twice about what she said, and then grabbed Peridot’s shirt, but she did when Peridot grabbed the collar of her shirt, and lifted her into the air.

            “This you dumb-fuck,” and then she threw Diane into the lockers on the other side of the wall, “STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, OTHERWISE, I WONT STOP!” People were staring now, and their heads turned to Diane. Peridot walked off, her hands clenched into fists, and the rumors were already beginning to spread. By the end of the day the story had changed dramatically, and over half the school thought that Peridot bullied Diane. But, thankfully the story was straightened out, but both Diane and Peridot were suspended.

**Present day**

            Peridot was outside the shack, sitting under the roof, which jutted out a bit past the walls, by the steps towards the door. Peridot had bags underneath her eyes, and her hair was a mess. Lapis opened the door, and sat down next to Peridot, it was a bit snowy outside, but only being outside for a minute in cold weather won’t kill anyone, would it?

            “Hey,” Lapis glanced at Peridot with a smile, and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

            “Hey,” Peridot also moved her arm across Lapis’s shoulders, and pulled her close, “god you’re beautiful.”

            Lapis blushed and kissed Peridot on the cheek, “you are too, Peri. Don’t forget that.”

            “Thank you, Lapis,” Peridot and Lapis enjoyed the morning ‘heat wave’ if you could even call it that, because the temperature was about 45 degrees. Both sat in silence for a few minutes, before heading back inside as it wasn’t the warmest of days. Peridot was deep in thought, remembering Diane, and how horrible she was to Peridot.

 

-Garnet Everett-

            The splintered group that were in New York, were forced to disband their lot due to a massive fire that burned down most of the trees, shacks, and houses around them. They were lucky to not get a scratch on them. They were going to drive east through Vermont, and then go up to Maine.

            The crispy ice-cold wind nipping at the groups ears as they drove down the interstate. The wind didn’t bother Garnet much, but she was able to ignore it because she had a hood over her head, and earbuds in her hears, blocking out the slight pain. Steven and Connie were behind Garnet; Connie was asleep on Steven’s shoulder making him blush like crazy. Garnet grinned a little bit, and turned her head out the window, and looked at the gloomy-neutral cloud filled sky.

            Most of the drive was filled with no voices, but the howling wind, and the engines of other cars, and at one point, rain fall. After 3 hours of driving, Connie had woken up, and then rested her head on Steven’s chest, making him blush hard. He held her head gently, and protectively. Jasper was driving the other jeep, with James, whilst Bill was driving with Garnet.

            After what seemed like an eternity, they drove into a small town, as it was getting dark outside. The town was in Vermont, and it was cozy. Jasper was acting strange, like gripping her head at random moments, or shuddering like a cold draft passed by. “Something’s happening to me,” She said in a gruff, scared tone, “I don’t know what it is, but… I can see things… and sometimes people. It happens randomly, but when we entered this town… I saw the other half of our group. Their here, I’m positive.”

            Jasper looked scared, as the veins pulsated on her forehead, as if she was in deep thought, “thank you, Jasper.”

            “You’re welcome, Bill.”

            There wasn’t much else to talk about, but they planned on tracking down the other half of their group the next day, since it was just past sundown. Jasper didn’t know what was happening to her, and that frightened her. They lit a fire out in an abandoned lot, which was overgrown with plants, and trees. The splintered group could barely find it in the first place.

            The fire was perfect, as it heated the area around them enough to unzip their coats, and enjoy the heat, and escape the painful cold. They sang songs, and relaxed most of the night. Steven and Connie were sleeping inside the jeep before the others. Steven was propped up on the seat, and Connie’s head was on his lap. Garnet took the passenger seat, and fell asleep quite quickly. Jasper was the last one to fall asleep, as she wanted to have a smoke in private.

 

-Peridot Castillo-

            Peridot was still up, as she was reading a book. Lapis was in their bed, “Peri, come to bed, it’s already late.”

            Peridot closed her book, but not before putting a bookmark on her page, “coming.” She walked over to Lapis, and climbed into bed, and cuddled. They held onto each other, both enjoying the body warmth. Their minds were fazing out of reality, into the dreamland dimension. Then, poofs, their gone, as their minds play dreams in their heads, like movies.

 

**-6:45 Am-**

            After a long stretch, Peridot got out of bed, put fire in the hearth, and then sat down in a dusty wooden chair, and opened her book. It was early, but Peridot wanted to get up early, to read, as she didn’t have a lot of time to do so. The room was still cold, so you could just barely make out the tiny puffs of carbon dioxide flurrying around Peridot’s mouth, and nose. She glanced over at Lapis, whose face was turned to the side on her pillow, giving Peridot the perfect view. She dreamily gazed at Lapis before she stirred, and woke up.

            “Morning, Lapis,” Peridot smiled, after closing her book, and walking over to her girlfriend. She planted a kiss on her forehead, and then Lapis kissed her on the lips, holding it for just a moment… a living moment, a pure moment, the _perfect_ moment.

            “God that’s amazing,” Peridot held Lapis’s hand, and helped her up.

            Lapis giggled slightly, “you’re good at it too, Peri. Don’t sell yourself short.”

            “Thank you, Lapis,” Peridot hugged her again, as both stood by the hearth.

            “No problem,” Lapis let go of Peridot, and she started to make breakfast with Peridot. They made pancakes, which were an old recipe that Lapis remembered from when her dad taught her a few years.

            Amethyst and Pearl woke up a few minutes after the pancakes were done, and both took one. “Thank you, Lapis and Peridot, for making breakfast,” Pearl grinned in delight, as they ate their pancakes, just before a loud knocking on the door could be heard.

            “Get the weapons,” whispered Lapis to Peridot as she snuck into the other room, and grabbed a shotgun, which was loaded.

            “Hello?” asked Lapis as she cracked the door open.

            “Lapis? Is that you?” Jasper whispered, and then Lapis opened the door all the way, when she saw who it was.

            “Jasper! You’re okay! What about my dad, and the others?” Lapis flew question after question at Jasper, as she walked inside, but nobody else was visible.

            “Don’t worry their fine. I snuck out, I needed to make sure that this power thing I have is real. I need to know it works,” Jasper was wearing a large coat, which looked old, and worn. “I can’t believe it worked, I… don’t understand it, but I want to understand, this is important.”

            “I understand, could you bring the rest by later… or we could go over there right, guys?” Lapis wanted to see her dad badly, and she would go alone if she had to.

            “I’ll go, Lapis,” Peridot said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Amethyst and Pearl joined her too, long with Citrine and Kathy. Although Citrine and Kathy were hesitant at first since they didn’t really know anyone in the other half, because they met the same day the other half were arrested.

            “Thank you, guys,” Lapis said, as they got coats, boots, gloves, and hats on for the trek through the snow. Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand, and they went on their way. The day wasn’t _horrible_ , but the cloudy weather, and low temperatures, did ward off any light-happy feelings drawn by the weather. Lapis and Peridot didn’t need good weather though, as they were excited to finally patch up the group.

           

 

**-9:50 Am-**

They reached the other half of the group by 9:30, which was a relief. “LAPIS!” Shouted Bill as he ran over to her, and hugged her. Steven followed, and hugged her as well.

            “It’s so good to see you, Dad and Steven,” they hugged for a few seconds longer. Connie and Steven were hanging out with Lapis and Peridot, as they caught up on the time they were split apart. After a while, Lapis told them about how she and Peridot _merged_. As they both explained, the clock ticked away, and the group left to go back to the shack to pick up their stuff.

            “Whoa, so you two became one person?” Steven was looking at both of them, who were blushing deeply.

            “Um, yeah… it’s weird,” Peridot gripped Lapis’s hand, is if it would cool down her blush, which was spreading across her face like fire.

            Pearl and Amethyst were talking with Polly, Kathy, and Citrine, but it was inaudible and a garbled mess, as they were in the other Jeep. Lapis and Peridot were in the back of the other Jeep, and Peridot was resting her head on Lapis’s lap. She was staring at her girlfriend for some time, just admiring how lucky she was, “god you’re amazing. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

            “Peri, you are absolutely amazing, I should be the one saying how luck _I_ am,” Lapis smiled a genuine beautiful smile, which made Peridot blush.

            “Thank you, Lapis. You’re astonishing too, don’t forget that,” Peridot placed a hand on Lapis’s cheek, and kissed her, holding it for a time, before breaking apart in gasps of air.

            “You’re getting better at this, Peri~” Lapis was smirking, and it caused Peridot to blush even harder. “You’re going to have to get used to my teasing, Peri.”

            Peridot kissed Lapis’s neck, and she squeaked softly, but only Peridot could hear. Then, there was a thundering headache which engulfed Peridot and Lapis’s brains. It burned, and then, it went away like breath on a mirror.

 

-Aquamarine-

            Cold. That was all that Aquamarine could feel. The coldness of… _something_ , but she didn’t know. She pulled her eyes open, and saw Steven and Connie staring in _delight_.

            “Oh my gosh, you two look amazing together!” Steven was grinning profusely.

            Aquamarine was blushing now, “t-thanks.”

            “Do you know who we are?” Asked Connie, and was quite curious, as to this _ability_ which they just observed for themselves.

            “Of course, Connie, we wouldn’t forget about you guys,” Aquamarine hugged them both.

            “What is it like?” asked Steven, looking at her with a mind flowing with questions.

            “Being merged, an amalgam, fused? Fused. It’s absolutely amazing, and it changes you, but love bonds us. You’re two people, but you’re running the wheel, knowing what to do, and how to do it. Being so close to a loved one, the power is astonishing,” Aquamarine moved her arms around her body, and sighed, “It’s amazing.”

            “It sounds amazing.”

            “It is Steven. It is,” Aquamarine, walked outside, taking a deep breath. In… out… in… out. The cold air stung her lungs, but she felt alive, like she could run a marathon. The layer of snow on the ground stung her feet, but she blocked it out. She walked over to the fire, and put it out with the slightly frozen bucket of water, and then went back into the Jeep, because the outside was already dropping past freezing point.

           

**-9:15 Pm-**

            It was getting late, and Aquamarine was still fused together, but finally after what seemed like hours, there was a loud popping sound, and the group found Lapis and Peridot inside the Jeep, still asleep, but split apart.

 

-Greg Universe-

            Steven was sleeping next to Connie, but asleep. Not cuddling, but holding hands in their sleep. Greg was happy that their group was back together, and he knew how much Steven cared about everyone. Greg was worried though, life was changing, and they didn’t know how long they could stay like this.

            He was sitting in the Jeep with Steven, and strummed his guitar lightly, being sure not to wake Steven or Connie. Even Greg was growing weary due to the amount of travel, and lack of sleep he was getting. He wasn’t looking forward to the future, it would be filled with death and destruction, and there was no doubt about that. But it fucked with his head like magnets scrambling his brain. It was almost painful, but he ignored it. He just put his guitar away, and slowly fell into darkness, waiting for hell to take his soul, but it didn’t.

            He sat there for some time, listening to the random, jumbled thoughts dance around in his head. His heart thumped along with his breathing, and he relaxed. It had been a while since he had done so. It was nice, like all the stress melting from you, and dribbling on the floor. The moon poked out through the clouds, illuminating the forest around them. The chirping of crickets, and bugs alike creating a perfect harmonized sound. The morning would be better, so he finally, after an hour of thinking, fell asleep. It was like falling off a building, but right before you hit; you didn’t smash into a million pieces, but you vanished into dreamland. And that was something everyone did, falling into dreamland. Life… something believed to be only Earth, as no extraterrestrials were roaming our planet, as far as we know. They didn’t exist, but there has been weird things happening, so maybe it was aliens. Will anyone ever know? Maybe dreamland is where the aliens put us when they want to roam free on Earth? Nobody would know because they were asleep; an invasion of the mind. The timing was perfect, the drop lasted a second at most, and then he was gone, exploring the realms of his mind.

 

_Dreamland?_

 

 

 

            _“Being deeply loved gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage,”_

_-Lao Tzu_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, lots of it, and cheesy romance. xD enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter is basically never checked for spelling errors, and when I finish I push it out as fast as I can. I don't want to keep people waiting! When I turn this into a book, it will go through massive edits. Trust me.

**PART TEN**

            The group has been on the road for a day now, and the weather had gotten pretty bad. It was snowing heavily, and it was hard to see the roads. So traveling was dangerous, and the visibility was horrible. “Should we be driving in this weather?” Steven looked out the window, and barely saw the road, as it was almost completely covered in snow.

            “Steven’s right, we should probably get off the road, it’s dangerous to be on it,” Greg was too late, as they hit a patch of ice, and the car spun off the road, and into Jasmine River, and the jeep sank to the bottom.

            Lapis grabbed Steven and Connie and pulled them to the surface, as Jasper, and Greg swam up. Lapis was shaking, as she was quite cold, but then it clicked, _Peridot_. Peridot was still underwater, so Lapis dove under, as the cold water burned her skin, and grabbed Peridot, and pulled her up.

            James drove the over Jeep to the edge of the road, and helped everyone in, and blasted the heat. Lapis surfaced, pulling Peridot up with her. Peridot had been electrocuted by her arm, which unfortunately wasn’t waterproof. Lapis and Peridot were both blue due to the water which was just about freezing. Then as Pearl and Amethyst ran down, Amethyst stepped on an icy patch of land, and was plunged into the freezing depths, and carried away. Pearl collapsed, as Lapis tried to swim after her, but the current was to strong. Amethyst was carried away, and nobody could do anything about it, so they drove down the road, giving everyone who fell in a towel, and went after Amethyst.

            After driving around for over half an hour, they didn’t find Amethyst, then an hour, then 3, but nothing. Pearl kept on searching, but the rest of the group was going to set up camp, so they wouldn’t freeze. Lapis was listening to music with Peridot, as Pearl turned up empty handed, and they planned their search for the morning. The group was going to go to a library which was only a mile away after they retrieved Amethyst.

            The night was cold, and horrible. The Jeep was slightly warm, enough to keep them from freezing, but not blasting. Lapis and Peridot were huddled together, their shivering stopped after they dried off. Pearl was all alone, and was crying in her sleep. Her mind replaying what happened to Amethyst. Greg and Jasper took the front seats and James with put in the back. Polly, Kathy, Juan, and Citrine were forced to sleep outside by a roaring bonfire, so it was nice and toasty.

           

**-5:10 Am-**

            Pearl got up early, and left to go search for Amethyst. She walked through the melting snow, as it was quite warm outside, a heat wave. She walked down the river for a while, before seeing a flash of light under the water, _yellow_ light. Pearl dove into the water, and saw Amethyst on a rock, being held there. Pearl balanced herself on the rock, and grabbed Amethyst, as the freezing water cooled her body, slowly killing her.

            She pulled Amethyst to the surface, slowly dragging her on the snow-covered shore. Then, she hovered over Amethyst for a second, looking at the blue-ish flesh, and then began to push on her heart. One two three… one two three… one two three, Amethyst gasped for air, holding in her lungs, and she coughed out a generous portion of water held in her lungs.

            “Amethyst! You’re alive, thank heavens!” Pearl wrapped her arms around Amethyst, as her coughing fit ended. Amethyst hugged Pearl back weakly, as she was drained of energy. Amethyst strained a smile, and then with the help of Pearl, she was carried back to the camp.

            “Oh thank god, Amethyst is okay!” Shouted Lapis she ran over to Amethyst, who was still soaking wet, and helped Pearl walk her over to the fire.

            “Thanks for not giving up on me, guys,” Amethyst forced a smile, as she was in horrible pain after breathing in water for _hours_. She was still shivering, but thankfully alive. Greg put more wood on the fire, which was the bit of dry wood he could find. Lapis sat down next to Peridot, who was sitting by the fire heating a bucket of water, to make coffee.

            “I’m so glad you’re okay Amethyst,” Pearl kissed Amethyst, and held her close.

            “Me too, but I’m glad you’re okay too,” Amethyst held Pearls hand, entwining their fingers, and relaxing by the fire, with the rest of the group.

            “Yeah,” Pearl stared at the fire, which was blazing away at the wood underneath it. The fire was relaxing and calm during the end of winter. Spring would be coming soon, and then the group wouldn’t have to worry about temperature as much. “Spring,” Pearl thought, as she held Amethyst close, as if she was going to vanish.

 

 

            Greg was strumming his guitar, and Steven was strumming his ukulele. Both singing song after song, and it was astonishing they both knew so many. Peridot had gotten a camping chair, and Lapis sat on her lap, as they listened to their music. It was peaceful, and that’s exactly what the doctor ordered. “Peri, I found this in the jeep, it’s a letter for you,” Lapis handed the letter to Peridot. She opened it, and inside was a piece of paper, and it looked very old. There was a single symbol on it in the center. The symbol was a triangle, of pure gold ink, and had a smaller green triangle inside it facing the same direction. The picture was just slightly glowing, but it was hard to notice.

            “Weird, what do you think it is?” Peridot placed a hand on it, and nothing happened, and then Lapis placed her hand on top of Peridot’s, and it began to glow brighter. Then, it stopped suddenly, and the paper burned away in flash of yellow light, leaving only the symbol.

            “I don’t know, but I think it has something to do with the resurrected,” Lapis smiled, and Peridot put the symbol away, and wrapped her arms around Lapis’s waist. Lapis blushed, and planted a small kiss on Peridot’s forehead, and they listened to the music, and the crackling fire. After an hour or so, the group was heading towards town, to go to their library.

            They walked to the library, and opened the doors, which resulted in a jingle of a bell, a normal one, not an electronic bell. There weren’t many people in the library, so the group just explored. Lapis found some horror books, and Steven started a series of books, but Lapis didn’t bother to really look at it. Peridot found some biology books, and Greg found some CD’s with old 60’s music. Kathy and Citrine were reading some well known book, but Lapis didn’t recognize the cover.

            “Peri, what books do you want?” Lapis held up a few horror books, and Peridot picked the last one, and turned it over to the back, and read a few quotes.

            “Spine-chiller!” –Portland News

            “A twisted thriller!” –Miami Publisher

            “I think this one looks good,” Peridot said, linking their arms together, and checking out their books. The rest of the group stayed at the library, while Lapis and Peridot went to a diner a little ways away called Phil’s Vermont Diner. It was very small, and could only hold half a dozen people. They purchased French toast for brunch, which was very good in their eyes.

            “This is amazing, Peri,” Lapis took another bite, as they ate their food, both enjoying every flavorful bite.

            “It is, compliments to the chef,” Peridot waved to the chef who grinned, and walked over.

            “I see you like the food,” He handed us the bill; “you wanna see how we do it?”

            “Do what?” Peridot asked, as he pointed to the kitchen.

            “Make the food, you’re the only new customers we’ve had in months, I thought it would be nice, and to hopefully keep getting your service,” He’s voice was off-putting, and the sweat trickling down his neck worried her.

            “I’m good, thank you,” Peridot smiled, and placed a twenty on the counter. He reached over and grabbed her hand, and he had a grin plastered on his face, definitely cynical.

            “Come back here wont ya?” He didn’t let go, so Peridot yanked her hand out of his own, and both bolted out the door, quickly, and Peridot was shaken terribly.

            “Peri, are you okay? No, you’re not okay, here, let’s go back to the camp, and relax,” Lapis and Peridot walked back to the camp in silence, it was eerie, and strange, but it did help them enjoy the amazing view.

            “Thanks, Lapis,” Peridot held Lapis’s hand, as they sat down by the empty fire pit, and made a fire.

            “Peridot! You’re alive! No, this isn’t right, something’s wrong. Oop’s wrong one,” Lapis said, and Peridot was _very_ confused.

            “Lapis, are you okay?” Peridot was staring at Lapis awkwardly like staring at your crush during High School.

            “I’m fine, Peri, I just have a blistering headache all of a sudden,” Lapis was rubbing her temples, and Peridot was more confused than ever.

            “You, forgot everything for a second,” Peridot held Lapis, and then Peridot kissed Lapis, and Lapis’s headache vanished altogether. And both resurrectees’ fell into darkness.

 

 

            Aquamarine woke up with a startle, “Lapisperidot.”

            “Ohh, we’ve… merged again,” Aquamarine chuckled, and stood up, and dusted the snow off herself. “This is so… exhilarating,” She was warming herself by the fire, and enjoying being herself. She was 50% Lapis, and 50% Peridot, the perfect mix. The amount of power they felt was amazing, like turning it up to 11. “I love… myself,” she took a moment to understand what she was. That was the only answer; she was pure love, bonded by it, and lived by it. A code, she was a code that Lapis and Peridot lived by, day by day, year by year, and century by century.

            Her fingers tingled, and she was slightly dehydrated, but other than that, she was perfectly fine. She crossed her arms, and decided to explore the town. She then realized that the merging process wasn’t as painful as before, “the bond must be getting stronger.” She smiled, and walked across a large metal bridge. The bridge was brightly painted even though it was winter.

            She explored the town, though it was small, so there wasn’t much to see. Aquamarine explored a little more, just slightly going over the town limits, and then headed back into town. A van drove by slowly, and it was completely back, with no license plates. Aquamarine followed behind it, watching it’s every move. She then saw it stop, and 4 men climb out. They had pulled over to the town limits sign, and pulled out a box. Aquamarine watched the box as it was dragged over to the side of the road, and into the woods. They had a few shovels, and began to dig, and buried the box in the ground. After 30 minutes of waiting, Aquamarine snuck over to where the box was buried, and a while, she _finally_ managed to get the box out.

            She glanced at it for a few seconds. It was pitch black, with golden rims, and a simple key-lock on it. Aquamarine picked up the box, which was tiny. She jogged back to camp, box in hand. She sat down at the camp sight, and nobody was there, meaning they were either still at the library or were doing something else. So Aquamarine opened the box, and inside laid a golden triangle with a smaller green triangle inside it. This triangle was thicker than the one in the letter, and made of… _gold_? This one was obviously more important, but what did it serve as?

            Aquamarine put it in Lapis’s bag, and stretched some before taking a nap in the Jeep, and waited for the group to come back.

 

**-4:15 Pm-**

            The group returned to find Aquamarine sleeping in the back of the Jeep, and they didn’t realize who it was at first, so they pulled their weapons on her. “Guys it’s me, Aquamarine. Lapis and Peridot merged together, remember?” Aquamarine glanced upward at them, and they put their weapons away, sheepishly.

            “Sorry, we… forgot you could do that,” Greg said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

            “No worries,” Aquamarine helped them fix a new fire, as the old one went out, and then she read some of Peridot’s book titled _Daylight_ by _Jody Feaster_. When Aquamarine was left alone in the Jeep, she took out the triangle, and placed a hand on the smooth surface, which glistened and gleamed in the sunlight. It blinked yellow at 4 second intervals for about 20 seconds before it stopped. Then, the green triangle turned red, and an explosion of an unknown energy flew trough the air, and was completely invisible. The now red triangle opened revealing a small amount of green gel inside it, and then Aquamarine touched it, and nothing happened. It closed, and the red triangle turned green again.

            She placed the strange device back in her bag, and climbed out of the Jeep, and outside to the bonfire. Greg had gotten a CD play and speakers so he could play his CD’s he got at the library. He played mainly 60’s music, with some good ol’ 80’s and 90’s rock, which Aquamarine enjoyed. It had been many hours, but finally Aquamarine split apart back into Lapis and Peridot in a poof of yellow fire.

 

           

Peridot held Lapis’s hand when they un-fused, she would never let go. Lapis was her other half, she couldn’t lose her no matter what. _…frightened by the liquid engineers, like you…_ echoed in the background, and Peridot listened intently. Lapis enjoyed it, but it wasn’t anything too interesting. Since Peridot was the larger of the two, she took the camping chair, whilst Lapis sat on her lap. Peridot snaked her arms around Lapis’s waist, and held her close.

Then, Lapis began to shake, and was almost audible. “N-No! NOT AGAIN!” She shouted, as she found herself in a single room, handcuffed to a radiator. Randall walked in, and punched her in the face, and she shook in terror. She felt his hands slowly crawl down her body like spiders, and she quivered in fear, but then, a small army of policemen burst through the door. Randall tried to unhook Lapis from the radiator, and escape, but he was too slow. The police almost tackled him, as they handcuffed him. They unhooked Lapis, and she gave both Peridot and her dad a hug.

Lapis was now smiling, as she came out of her trance, “Peri, you led the cops to Randall’s apartment.”

“I… did, I remember that day, it was horrible,” Peridot was still holding on to Lapis, “we went and got ice cream afterwards, and watch movies.”

“Yeah, that was the day I realized I had a crush on you,” Lapis said, as she leaned back, placing her hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

“I think I started to like you a few weeks before that,” Peridot chuckled, “but it took us years to tell each other.”

“I’m glad we’re dating, Peri,” Lapis was so happy to have Peridot beside her, loving her, and treating her like a human being, “being alone is torture. The purest form.”

“Yeah, it’s horrible, and terrifying,” Peridot and Lapis sat around the fire talking to themselves, as the rest of the group talked in a cluster of chatter that was drowned out by both almost completely.

They continued to relax into the night, but finally went to be at around 1 am. The chirping of crickets and the other white noise helped everyone sleep. Lapis and Peridot were sleeping together, both holding on to each other for dear life, like the end of times. Although, that wasn’t the case, they subconsciously did it. Their legs tangled together, and their arms wrapped each other in that cheesy romance-y way.

Deep affection was the key to fusing together. The larger the affection the easier it becomes. And who knows, one day, that might be useful. The group needed to get better living quarters than a Jeep, and a fire pit. The group would have to press on, and find a place that they could stay, and not be caught. Life wouldn’t be a struggle to survive, and that is what everyone wanted, a chance to live a free life. That night everyone slept over 8 hours, and planned on leaving in the morning.

_“Human beings can withstand a week without water, two weeks without food, many years of homelessness, but not loneliness. It is the worst of all tortures, the worst of all sufferings.” - **Paulo Coelho, Eleven Minutes**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains triggering content, I think. Just a warning. Death in this, surprisingly. Don't worry though. The story is progressing, and everything will make sense by the end of this book. I'm so far into it, over 30,000 words, its insane... well for me it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I spelled anything wrong, or have a grammatical error, as I didn't check for any errors during the writing process, because I needed this out fast.

**PART ELEVEN**

            It had now been 6 months since Peridot’s resurrection, and spring had just started. Unfortunately, that meant rain. It was pouring outside since last night, so _everything_ was drenched. The group had left the small Vermont town, and managed to steal 2 trucks. Steven managed to get a hold of his strange powers. He managed to overload the camera systems and security systems, so they could steal the vehicles.

            The strange triangle hasn’t done anything since they last touched it, but their fusing has gotten smoother. Jasper is still learning this _power_ she has, and what it is. She can sometimes control it, but it comes in bursts, but it’s uncertain. So far no other powers have been unearthed, so all they can do is wait. The group has moved down to Hathaway Junction, which is at the bottom border of Vermont. It wasn’t horrible, but the town wasn’t the _best_. Most of the town was filled with gangs, and there were 3 reported cases of _human trafficking_. The perpetrator’s were never caught, and that worried the group, but that was years ago.

            “Lapis, don’t worry, I’ll make sure we’re safe, I’m pretty good with weapons, and with Citrines help we can create weapons better than we can buy,” Peridot held Lapis’s hand, and Lapis smiled faintly.

            “Thank you, Peri. I want to be safe, but you don’t need guns, or weapons to make me feel safe,” Lapis wrapped her arms, and Peridot’s waist, and placed her head in the crook of her shoulder. Peridot blushed, and then picked Lapis up, both giggling, to their base of operations. They’re in a warehouse, for the past month, they’ve been living there. It was recently abandoned because a criminal used it to hold his drug surplus, after it was raided, it was abandoned.

            “Lapis, what do you want to do to pass the time?” Peridot asked, as they sat down in camp chairs surrounding an oil drum with a lit fire within in.

            “I think I _do_ ,” Lapis smirked, and pressed their lips together. The calming sensation flooded their bodies almost instantly. Peridot pulled Lapis over onto her lap, and held her close, both their faces less than an inch apart. Lapis closed the gap quickly, and forcefully, both losing air in the process, but neither caring. Peridot allowed Lapis’s tongue in, and quivered at the taste. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis’s neck, and continued kissing, at a leisurely pace. It was immensely relaxing, so Peridot deepened in the kiss, and closed her eyes. She let her body work without vision, as she didn’t need it, but finally, she opened her eyes, and glanced up at Lapis’s, she smiled, as she stared deep into her pupils, watching every micro-twitch. Both in a fit of giggles, they hugged each other, and relaxed in each others grip for minutes… _hours_?

            “You definitely did,” Peridot grinned, and kissed her lover on the nose. Lapis blushed, and rubbed her nose.

            “I know,” Lapis stood up, and pulled Peridot with her, and put on music, slow music. Perfect slow dance music and they danced. Not speaking, but staring into their partner’s eyes, and feeling their every movement. Their bodies touching, as they moved to the music, slow and steady. They held each others hands, both breathing the same air, and relaxing in each others arms. Peridot was almost a head taller than Lapis, but it didn’t matter, only love.

            The music was calming, as it filled the room, with its slow-steady beats. Peridot pulled Lapis close, holding her on her chest, in a deep embrace. “Lapis, I will make sure nothing bad will _ever_ happen to you,” Peridot ran her fingers through Lapis’s hair, and holding her other hand.

            “Thank you so much, I wish I could protect you, but I’m glass, I’m too fragile,” Lapis glanced up at Peridot, and Lapis felt a few stray tears make their way down her cheeks, “I’m useless.”

            “Lapis, you’re not useless, stuff like that can be traumatizing, so you shouldn’t blame yourself. You’re very strong, just think about it, you went through all that with Randall, and me _killing_ myself, but look at you now, you took that blow, but you’re still walking,” Peridot closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, “you’re strong, Lapis. Don’t you _ever_ forget that.”

            Lapis didn’t say anything, but she cried on Peridot, and created tear stains on her shirt, but Peridot didn’t care. Peridot did everything in her power to make sure Lapis was comfortable. After half an hour, they stopped dancing, and they relaxed outside, at the top of a cliff which overlooked the town below. The hill had only grass, and was peaceful.

            “Thank you, for taking me here, Peri,” Lapis and Peridot sat by the edge of the cliff, holding hands.

            “You’re welcome, Lapis,” Peridot looked at her prosthetic arm, and squeezed it into a fist. A single tear dropped out of her eye, and Lapis noticed with keen accuracy.

            “Don’t worry about your arm, Peri, please,” Lapis placed a hand on her cheek, and wiped away the tear, and then kissed her. It was simple, and a brilliant stress reliever. Peridot deepened in the kiss, and then they heard the sound of an engine, but it was at the bottom of the hill. They split apart to take in sweet oxygen filled with carbon dioxide, and then Peridot felt something hard hit her head, and a scream, presumably Lapis.

 

**-8:30 Pm-**

            Clank-clank-clank-clank. There was a metal tapping sound echoing through Peridot’s mind, before she bolted upright in a dark room. She was on a bed, next to Lapis, in an unfamiliar area. There was distant chatter which one could only faintly hear. Peridot shook Lapis awake, and both had an arm hand cuffed to a pole. Peridot pulled at her arm, but she couldn’t slip out of it, or break it.

            “Lapis, are you okay?” She whispered, and Lapis only nodded. Peridot reached into her pocket, and pulled out a paperclip, and after a bit of bending, she got it into a relatively straight line, she stuck it into her handcuffs, but she was caught short, when someone burst through the door with the stench alcohol burned their noses. Peridot quickly shoved the paperclip in her shoe.

            The man wobbled over to them, and handcuffed their hands together, and took out a handgun. He walked them to the front room, and a man in a dirty suit, and he had a handful of Benjamin’s, at least 10 grand, but probably more. The man had a painful grin, like being punched in the gut. He handed the man the money, and shook hands. He grabbed our necks, and pushed us out the door. There was a red van, the tires were covered in mud, and the windshield was cracked slightly.

            He opened the back doors, and pushed us in, and he then locked us inside. He started the engine, and then the van started moving. Peridot glanced over at Lapis, who was crying profusely. “Lapis, don’t worry, I have an idea,” Peridot smiled, and moved her handcuffed arms over Lapis, in an attempted hug.

            “W-What,” Lapis’s single word she spoke stumbled out of her mouth.

            “When he lets us out, we merge or whatever it’s called and we escape,” Peridot smiled, and kissed her forehead, waiting.

 

 

 

            Steven had grown worried about Lapis and Peridot, as they had vanished hours ago. He was quite worried, but the group decided to look in the morning, because it was fairly late, and they needed sleep. Jasper was still awake, and she was loading up their weapons, which include a few handguns, 2 shotguns, and 3 Molotov cocktails. As the clock continued to tick, everyone finally went to sleep.

 

**-5:10 Am-**

            Steven woke up, just as the group was preparing to go looking for Lapis and Peridot. They packed up their guns, and other weapons, and then Jasper, Bill, Steven, and Juan climbed into the Jeep, and drove off to go searching. Steven took the back seat, with Bill, as they left the warehouse. “Do you think Lapis is going to be alright?” Steven looked up at Bill who smiled.

            “She’s a tough girl, she’s gone through a lot of pain, she can do it,” He rubbed Steven’s head, as they continued on their way, in bitter silence. Then, a red van sped past them, and went off the bridge in front of them. They pulled over, as a crowd formed around the bridge. The van collided with a few rocks ripping the doors off their hinges, and someone climbed out. A man also climbed out, and swam after the woman, but he looked confused. He grabbed her, but she kicked him into the current, and he was pushed down the river. She climbed onto a rock, and that’s when people noticed the handcuffs on her hands. Bill, Jasper, and Steven ran down to the edge of the river, which was about 30 feet away from the person.

            After getting a close look Steven realized exactly who it is, “guys! It’s Aquamarine!”

            “Aqua-who?” Bill looked confused, but Steven was smiling away.

            “It’s Lapis and Peridot, they fused together,” Bill was still confused, but then Aquamarine jumped into the water, and slowly, and difficulty making her way to the shore. “Hey, guys,” She hugged Steven, she was covered in river water, but Steven didn’t care.

            “Hey, Aquamarine! How are you?” Steven smiled, and looked up at her. She was just glad to be free.

            “Hey, Steven,” Aquamarine smiled, and hugged Bill, and Jasper.

            “It’s good to see you,” Jasper ruffled Aquamarines hair, as they walked up to the Jeep.

            “I’m so glad you’re okay… Aquamarine,” Bill said in an attempt to understand what happened.

            “Me too dad,” Aquamarine hugged Bill, after a few minutes, they climbed up to their Jeep, and drove off, just as the cops arrived in the scene.

            “I’m so glad I’m out of there, those were the worst hours of my life,” Aquamarine said to Steven, who gave her a hug.

            “I’m so Sorry, Aquamarine,” Steven said, as his eyes watered up.

            “Steven, don’t worry, it’s not your fault,” Aquamarine hugged Steven, and they relaxed, and listened to the radio. It was a fairly smooth ride back to their base of operations. There was the dim sound of music, and the smell of burning wood. Aquamarine walked into the warehouse, and took a deep breath. It was cooler inside the warehouse than the outside, and Greg was playing his guitar. Steven quickly joined in, with his ukulele. Aquamarine sat down in a camp chair, and listened to the music.

            “Lapis, Peridot, what happened to you?” Asked Greg, as he stopped playing, but Steven continued.

            “Peridot was hit in the back of her head, and Lapis was too, from what makes sense, we were kidnapped,” Aquamarine stretched her arms, and cracked her knuckles.

            “God, I’m sorry, but I’m glad you’re okay,” Greg strummed his guitar, and played a simple piece by Garret Boehler, back in the early 2000’s.

            “Us… me too,” Aquamarine smiled, and put her hands behind her head, and listened to the music.

 

**-5:15 Pm-**

This marked their longest time fusing, at over 12 hours, but all things must come to an end, and with a yellow flash, with what seemed like white noise, they separated. Lapis hugged Peridot tightly, “Peri~, that rush, the feeling, it’s… astonishing.”

            “I know, I love being Aquamarine with you,” Peridot held onto Lapis, and both quite tired from being one person for so long. Peridot placed a long, tender kiss on Lapis’s lips. Lapis moved her arms around Peridot’s neck, and pulled inwards, holding the kiss, both taking breaths in-between. Their kisses short, but passionate, again and again, holding each other in their arms. As if the reaper was to steal them away. Lapis ran her tiny, thin fingers through Peridot’s blond hair, and Peridot moved her arms around Lapis’s waist. Lapis stared into Peridot’s eyes for a moment, as she wondered what Peridot was thinking, as being Aquamarine you were inside each others consciousness, and could picture everything the other was thinking. A deep emotional connection was required to even attempt to fuse, and it also required the resurrection virus to cause the particle attraction, but nobody knew how, or why.

            Peridot grinned, and pulled Lapis’s leg up, and continued small pecks. Peridots prosthetic were cold, but Lapis didn’t care about that, she loved Peridot all the same. Lapis stared at Peridot’s tanned skin, and then pressed their faces together once again. They held the kiss longer this time, for a minute, before pulling apart, their bodies screaming for oxygen startled them. They continued to hold each other for a time, starting deep into each others eyes. Peridot placed her actual hand on Lapis’s cheek, and a tear crawled down Lapis’s face, like an insect, and then Peridot wiped it off with her hand.

            “What’s wrong, Lapis,” Peridot saw the fear in Lapis’s eyes, as another tear went down her face.

            “When we were taken, I… didn’t know if we were going to survive, and that uncertain fact scared me, I was scared to death, I was worried about you Peri, we could have died, and the memories of the horrible smelling rooms keep coming back to me, and it hurts, I couldn’t do anything,” Lapis eyes became bloodshot, and puffy, but Peridot looked past it, and then hugged Lapis tightly.

            “Shh, we survived, Lapis. I know it was scary, but we did it,” Peridot pulled away slightly, and kissed Lapis, a comforting kiss, which was ever so salty.

            “But that worries me, what about the future, will we be captured again?” Lapis bawled on Peridot’s shoulder for a few minutes, before running dry.

            “I don’t think so, but all we can do is wait, and hope,” Peridot rubbing Lapis’s back, and talked about how amazing Lapis was.

            “You really mean it, Peri?” Lapis said, as the tears on her face slowly vanished.

            “Every word,” Peridot finished up her backrub, and walked over to the group, who was sitting by an oil drum filled with fire.

            “Hey Peridot, hey Lapis,” Greg smiled, and handed them cheap hotdogs, which had been warmed up over the fire.

            “Thanks,” Peridot joked, as hey took their hotdogs, and ate them fairly fast, it wasn’t the best food, but it wasn’t _horrible_. Lapis and Peridot went for a run, a mile run, around the building. After they turned a corner, they found Garnet lying on the ground. They picked her up, and carried her inside. Polly looked at her, and found a deep scar by her stomach, just before it flashed yellow, and vanished.

            Polly was confused, “something was put inside of her.”

            Everyone stood in shock, “what could it be?”

            Garnet woke up with a startle, “wha… guys, listen! I was captured by… the military I think, I’m note sure, but they put a bomb inside of me, you have minutes, please get out of here.”

            Garnet clutched her stomach, and fell to the floor, “Garnet I’m so sorry.”

            “Don’t worry about it, Polly. It’s not your fault,” Garnet held her hand for a second longer, and the group left the warehouse. They drove as fast as they could without being caught. They continued into town, before feeling the explosion, and a tiny mushroom cloud appear where the warehouse was. Peridot took out the triangle, and studied it, writing down everything she learned. This thing was _eluding_ Peridot, as it made no sense. Like it had a mind of its own, forcing her to _unobserved_ it. Peridot feared it, could it be some sort of ancient relic, or some government technology nobody knew about?

            It still made no sense, and Peridot knew slightly more about it that when they first found it. But no matter what she tried on the triangle, nothing happened. It didn’t react to sound, or different types of weight, or temperature differences. She took out the other one, and placed it next to the other. They then flashed yellow, and seamlessly connected to each other. Now it formed a new shape which looked like two triangles fused, but _perfectly_ , if there was such a thing. She placed the new object in her backpack, and cuddled with Lapis, as they mourned their dead compadre. Why were they bombed, and why go to such great lengths to hide the bomb? Could their time be running out? No, that didn’t make sense, but they knew this is important. The object was _alien_ , and it must be important to or caused the resurrection. It was so different than normal human technology, and centuries ahead of anything they had. Curiosity killed that cat, as people say.

 

_“Life—the way it really is—is a battle not between good and bad, but between bad and worse” - **Joseph Brodsky**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think is one of my best chapters, it's not polished, but I did run through it once, to fix any large mistakes popping out. If you haven't noticed by now, every chapter Is 2500 or more words, so they aren't too short, because I hate short chapters, and 2500 words is a fair pay out. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I would love feedback from anyone.
> 
> Lapis and Peridot have cute moments, and something happens to Peridot that might just scar her for life :), don't worry though, its not that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, feed-back is appreciated, so feel free to do so! I love this chapter because It isn't just a huge line of dialogue, especially the end, which is my favorite :D!

**Shoutout to angryturtle1337 for being an awesome fan of my story, and commenting comments which boosted my love for this story, thank you!**

 

**PART TWELVE**

           

            The truck hit a bump waking up Lapis and Peridot with a startling thud. Peridot had fallen asleep on Lapis’s lap, which Bill thought was cute. Lapis had been increasingly sad these few days, and that was no surprise to anyone. They were being _hunted_ , they were _pray_. They had secured a place to life freely, but this agency or military, they weren’t sure at this point, was hunting them down. All they could do was run, and after a while, you get tired of running.

            Maybe they wanted the metal thing Peridot had, or maybe we should complete it, nobody was sure. Lapis and Peridot were in the back of the truck, as they rattled down a dirt road, towards I-89. They finally went on to a paved road semi-recently as it was _much_ smoother than the dirt road.

            “How are you, Lapis?” Peridot smiled. Lapis raised an arm around Peridot’s neck, and pulled her into a hug, which melted Peridot’s heart into a thick love-soup.

            “I’m doing okay right now, but… depression… and my PTSD is eating away at me, Peri,” Lapis shivered, and rested her head on Peridot’s shoulder, and Peridot felt grief firing through her veins like pain.

            “Don’t worry, Lapis. I’ll do my best to keep us safe,” Peridot held Lapis for a long time, before they reached I-89.

 

 

**-6:00 Am-**

Lapis woke up, and saw the sun poking out behind horizon, it was 6:00 Am, and chilly, but not freezing.

            “Morning, P-Peri,” Lapis blinked a few times to clear her vision, and looked up at Peridot, and then Lapis face had fear plastered on it like coating a wall.

            “Morning, Lapis,” Peridot smiled, and ran her long-slender fingers through Lapis’s beautiful blue hair, and then she placed a small kiss on Lapis’s forehead, and Lapis smiled in response, and then kissed Peridot back quickly and simply.

            “Peri, would leave me, a-abandon m-me?” Lapis yawned, her face strained, and Peridot knew she must have had a bad dream.

            “No, I would never leave you,” Peridot asked, as Bill turned on the radio, and music filled the truck. _…came back, came back haunted…_

            “I had an n-nightmare, it was about, R-Randall, I… he was… r-raping me-e, you let h-him, and w-watched,” Lapis’s eyes were watering up, “it r-reminds me the other t-time he r-raped me, I don’t r-remember much o-of it, but it h-hurt so much, a-agony.”

            “Shh, Lapis, I would never _ever_ do that, Lapis. I know what happened to you was traumatic, but it’s in the past now, and he can’t hurt you anymore,” Peridot hugged Lapis tightly, as if protecting a wounded animal.

            “Y-You promise?” Lapis was just over the verge of tears, as a few poured out of her eye-sockets.

            “I promise,” Peridot smiled down at Lapis, and wiped away. Peridot hated the fact that Lapis was abused, and mistreated. It burned a hole in Peridot, making her want revenge. But she knew better, she was smart, revenge, retribution, retaliation; those weren’t the answer.

            “T-Thank you, Peri,” Lapis snuggled up on Peridot’s lap, her eyes bloodshot, and her cheeks were peppered with tears.

            “You’re welcome, Lapis,” Peridot and Lapis relaxed, and listened to the music, electronic rock.

 

 

 

            Steven was in the other truck with Bill and Connie. They were listening to classic rock on the radio, and over all having a good time. “Connie, have you heard of The Clash?” Steven put in a disc, and the album began to play.

            “No, my parents only have classic music, like Beethoven,” Connie said, as the next song began to play.

            “Really? You’ll love this!” Steven pressed a few buttons, and a song came up. _…now the king told the boogie man…_

            “This really _is_ different from the music my parents listen to,” Connie giggled, and snapped her fingers to the tune, while Steven air strummed the notes he knew.

            “This is my and my dad’s favorite genre,” Steven yawned, as it was early in the morning.

            “That’s why he has so many rock albums, and over half of these I’ve never heard of,” Connie smiled, and closed her eyes, listening to the music.

            “Yeah, my dad has a lot of music from the 70’s, 80’s, 90’s, and some early 2000’s. It’s pretty cool,” Steven cracked his knuckles, and neck, making a bone-cracking sound, which was fairly quiet but audible.

            “Yeah,” Connie yawned, and took in a deep breath, feeling the air rush into her lungs like a speeding race car. The music droned on, as everyone in the truck was silent, and relaxed. The group hid their vehicles, and rent 3 motel rooms in the upcoming town. The morning was cool, so Greg rolled down the windows, and the truck filled with cold air, and began to blow their hair around. The group drove down I-89, until they reached their exit, and drove a further a little ways until they reached Barington.

 

 

 

 

            Pearl and Amethyst were still asleep by the time they arrived in Barington. Pearl was the first to wake up, and her first reaction was to look over at Amethyst. “Morning, P,” Amethyst mumbled as she blinked the grogginess away.

            “Good morning, Amethyst. How did you sleep?” Pearl asked, as she hugged Amethyst, and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

            “Good, how ‘bout you?” Amethyst stretched, and let out a large yawn, and Jasper put on some music.

            “I slept adequately,” Pearl looked out the window, and watched the sun rise, as an explosion of bright oranges, and reds flew upwards into the air. It was cold outside, so you could see Pearls breath in the air, as she watched the sunset with Amethyst, who joined her.

            “It’s really beautiful,” Amethyst said, as they watch the bright orange fade to a yellow, and then vanish altogether.

            “It truly is, Amethyst,” Pearl clasped Amethyst’s hands, and tangled their fingers together.

            “Thank you for being with me, Pearl,” Amethyst hugged Pearl, and she blushed, and hugged back. Pearl kissed Amethyst, again and again. Each kiss lasting longer, both embracing in each on, as if it were their last, and it send a cold rush through their body as lightning fast speed. Amethyst placed a hand on Pearl’s face, and held a kiss for a few seconds. The calming sensation tingled their lips, like taking a burning-cold mint.

            “I wouldn’t be with anyone else,” Pearl moved her hands cross Amethyst’s back, rubbing it slowly, and gently. Amethyst smiled, and held Pearl with her surprisingly strong arms. It was only Pearl and Amethyst in the hotel room for the next few hours because most of the group went shopping for clothing, food, and bullets. Lapis and Peridot were in their room, alone, they shared it with Bill. Jasper was with Pearl and Amethyst, and Polly, Juan, Citrine took the last room. James rented his own room, for the time being.

            Pearl and Amethyst took the bed, whilst Jasper took the couch. The TV was on, but they weren’t paying attention. _…two weeks ago, an invisible dome crashed down on Chester’s Mill, cutting us off from the rest of the world…_

“Pearl, you know I love you right?” Amethyst was biting her fingernails, as it was her nervous habit she needed to break.

            “Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Pearl sat down next to Amethyst on the bed, with a cup of coffee in her hand, as they both drank from it.

            “I don’t know, I just worry, and over react… a lot,” Amethyst sighed, “I just worry, that you’ll get tired of me, and leave me.”

            “I would never do that, Amethyst; I care about you too much to do that to you,” Pearl hugged Amethyst, stood up, and poured Amethyst a cup of coffee.

            “Thanks P,” Amethyst gripped the mug tightly, as it steamed, and then she took a sip.

            “You’re welcome, you want to watch TV?” Pearl turned her head towards it, as they covered up in the bed, and relaxed.

            “Sounds good to me,” Amethyst curled up in bed with Pearl as they watched TV, as a cheap date. Lucky them.

 

 

 

 

            Lapis and Peridot were sleeping in their bed when Bill arrived late at night, around 10:45 or so, to be exact. They had their legs wrapped together, and their hands clasped tightly, faces less than an inch apart. Bill chuckled slightly, and put the groceries away in the small refrigerator, lay down on the couch, and turned on the radio, listening to a game show before falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

**-6:15 Am-**

            Bill woke up with a startle, and found the girls nowhere in sight. “They must have gone out,” he thought, as he cracked his neck from the uncomfortable sleeping position he was in. He poured a cup of coffee, as he set the machine to make coffee in the morning. He blinked lazily, and drank his coffee slowly, as the hot liquid burned his throat.

            “Ouch,” he mumbled, as he turned on the news, and the TV flickered to life like a dying cow.

            “We’re getting reports of more Resurrectee’s appearing all over the country as the government makes no attempt to stop them, although there have been impersonators in fake U.S Military vehicles in New England predominately…” the news woman rambled on, but Bill was turned, and didn’t pay much attention. Lapis and Peridot then walked inside, both tired, and poured cups of coffee for themselves.

            “Morning,” he said, rubbing Lapis’ hair, and hugging them both.

            “Morning, dad,” Lapis smiled, as the coffee cured the grogginess that infected her. They each took a shower, Bill, and then both Lapis and Peridot. The day was colder than usual, as a cold front passed through, first making it cold, than _rain_. It poured the entire day, as the rain leaked down from the heavens, and fell to the ground. The day consisted of staying inside, and watching TV or reading books, or _anything_ to pass the time.

            Peridot did a few calculations on the amount of money they had left, and the amount of supplies they needed, and could get with their current funds. Her prosthetic wasn’t perfect, but it did its job very well, for being built in a few days. There were occasional glitches, such as it not responding, but it being older technology made it easy to build. Peridot thought it was hard to believe it was already 2022, when she had been born back in 2005, when the first brain-to-technology was being developed for cripples, and such. Even Stephen Hawking got back on his feet, when prosthetic legs and arms were invented.

            She glanced at the calendar, which was tilted sideways slightly, but Peridot didn’t care. She finished up, and sat down on the bed, and watched TV with Lapis, and Bill. Lapis was asleep, and Bill was dozing on the couch. Peridot kissed Lapis on her forehead, and smiled. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered, and hugged the unconscious, Lapis.

            Lapis smiled, it was faint, and almost undetectable, but Peridot managed to notice it, and smile back. She sat up, and looked outside at the pouring rain. It had been raining for _hours_ now, and they’re getting sick of it. She opened the door, and held out her hand, feeling the cool-wet drops race down her hand. Excess rain rushed down the gutters draining onto the asphalt road, and down the drains.

            The sky was dark grey, and _creepy_? Not really, but a thunderstorm would have been. Thankfully, it was not. It was only 3 in the afternoon, but it being so dark out, it felt like 8 o’clock. Peridot listened to the rain, as she sat by the door, and leaned against the wall. The patter of the rain slowly slightly, as Peridot almost fell asleep by the door. She picked up the book she had been reading and opened it, and read silently. Most of the day was spent doing nothing, until Peridot heard a rustling outside in the forest only a dozen or so feet away. She dismissed it entirely until she heard a strange _moaning_ sound? That got her attention, so she stood up, grabbed the .45 on the table, and leered outside.

            There was a creature, distorted, and broken. It had multiple arms, and legs, and was discolored to that of a zombie. He crawled towards Peridot, who then fired a few rounds at it, thankfully it had a silencer. It made a painfully shrill scream as its skin cracked open where the bullets hit. A strange black liquid poured out of it profusely, and discolored the skin further. The creature collapsed, and Peridot wiped the rain of her face. She began to shiver, and she mentally felt herself _crack_.

            “What the fuck was that?” she said to nobody in-particular, but mainly herself. She walked inside, and dried herself with a towel. The placed the gun and the rounds on the table. She sat down next to Lapis, and hugged her tightly, as the same images of that _creature_ flooded her mind, and wouldn’t stop. Could it be a resurrection gone wrong? Was that even possible? There was a faint voice, almost unnoticeable if someone was talking. She turned her head over to the bag, and saw a flash of yellow light, and the voice. She gingerly made her way across the room, and took out the object, as a flash of yellow light came outside. Peridot continued outside, and found the 3 rd triangle on the ground, by the hand of the beast outside.

            She picked it up, and placed it on the object, forming more of it. Now it was like a trapezoid made of triangles. The trapezoid object flashed yellow, and the seam vanished completely. There were still the 3 tiny green triangles on it, which could be opened revealing the strange goo. The object flashed yellow, and a voice appeared in Peridot’s head, “complete… whole… fix…me.”

            The voice was broken, and disjointed, but Peridot got the gist of it. The object wanted to be whole, but was it an alien or a spaceship or something else? She didn’t know, but she would figure it out eventually. “Caused… resurrection…” it mumbled, before the yellow light faded, and didn’t return, so Peridot assumed it was _asleep_.

            “What _are_ you?” she thought before she placed it back in her bag, and curled up with Lapis in the bed. She slept for the rest of the evening, but woke up due to nightmares. It rained through the night as well, so _everything_ was drenched in water. Peridot was no closer to solving this triangle thing than she was before. It annoyed her that she couldn’t understand, she _wanted_ to, but it eluded her with painful accuracy. It was so interesting, and confusing, but it created that _thing_ outside, which had given Peridot nightmares. Painful ones, where you can’t fall asleep afterwards, and that haunt you for weeks on end. This was something far bigger than she anticipated, and she was worried to death that something bad would happen.

 

 

 

 

**-5:15 Am-**

            Lapis woke up, and stared at Peridot for a long time, and who had been awake before her, “you’re still alive! How did you-” Lapis froze, and then blinked multiple times, as if her mind reset. “Morning, Peri~,” she said, giving her lover a kiss on the cheek.

            “You alright, Lapis?” Peridot asked, and Lapis became very confused.

            “What do you mean?” Lapis stood up, and poured herself new coffee, as her old cup still had coffee, but had gone cold.

            “You acted like you didn’t know I was alive _again_ , this is the second time it’s happened,” Peridot scratched her head in confusion, and Lapis just shrugged, wiping it away like a dirty countertop.

            “I dunno,” she stretched, and yawned. It was relaxing, but for some reason she was tired, like the energy was sucked out of her, after she refueled with sleep.

            “Weird,” Peridot mumbled, as she also got a cup of coffee, in a pink Hello Kitty mug that Lapis got her, as a joke, but it held the perfect amount of coffee. That day, Peridot explained what she saw last night, and showed Lapis the trapezoid object, but not Bill, because she didn’t want anyone else to know until she understood it. This object was the source of their powers, as it seemed. So she decided that nobody _needed_ to know just yet.

            They made breakfast, which consisted of toast with jam on it, and a glass of milk each. It wasn’t _rich-people_ food, but more like _middle-class-people_ food. They didn’t have much to do, since they had shopped yesterday, and didn’t need to gather supplies, but they were all on edge due to that _creature_. It was an enigma at best, and it drove everyone’s paranoid scale through the roof. Everything about it screamed wrong, and when something like _that_ happened, it worried people. Could more of these things be coming after them? If so, how would they protect themselves? It wasn’t bad, because they only encountered one, but it still scared them shitless.

            Peridot was scared, but being with Lapis eased the pain. Peridot kissed Lapis thoughtfully, and held it for a moment, before releasing, and stared at her blushing partner. “Peri~, you’re a good kisser,” Lapis stared dreamily at Peridot, which made Peridot’s face heat up like a combustion engine.

            “Thank you,” Peridot tried to cool down her face, but it didn’t work much, as her cheeks were tinted a beautiful rose color. Lapis giggled, and kissed her once again, this time, holding it for even _longer_. Enjoying every breathing second, as their hearts began to palpitate faster and faster every second. Stress flowed through their veins, and out as they held on each other for dear life, like they would fall into the pits of hell.

Lapis’ depression stopped growing after a week or so, and began the shrinking process. It was still there, but it meant that Lapis was finally accepting the cold-hard facts. Peridot was overflowing with joy when she realized, because her girlfriend was getting better. _Healing_.

 

 

_“You say you're 'depressed' - all I see is resilience. You are allowed to feel messed up and inside out. It doesn't mean you're defective - it just means you're human.” - **David Mitchell** , **Cloud Atlas**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but hear me out, I have planned a schedule which will go into effect next week. Every Tuesday, and Saturday will have an update to this story. It will give me enough time to update this enough so people wont be like, "wtf, update you bastard."
> 
> CONTAINS TRIGGERING/DISTURBING CONTENT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS TRIGGERING/DISTURBING CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I think this chapter is REALLY creepy, but its good!!!!1

**PART THIRTEEN**

            Steven and Connie had run away a few days ago, before finally being caught by Greg. The group had to wait, until the next day to go looking for them, because of the horrid rain, pounding the Earth, with its mighty fists. Both Steven and Connie were separated for the time being.

 

 

 

**-Last Night-**

            Sadie woke up in a musty smelling room, which was dark, creepy, and unfamiliar. She heard the sound of someone screaming above her, and it jolted her with fear. Her nerves were coursing with pain, but it wasn’t agony. She was strapped to a chair, and it was expensive, and large. There were prongs stabbing into her arms, and a large metal _thing_ strapped to her head.

There was a faint figure of someone, but it was unidentifiable. “Hello, Sadie Miller. Glad to see you’re awake,” a gristle, nasally voice, which pulled at her ears. The person was a male, as the voice was quite deep.

“Who a-are y-you?” Sadie spoke up, in a quivering, shameful voice.

“That’s none of your concern, but you on the other-hand, is _very_ interesting,” he flipped a switch, and a bright stage light beamed down on Sadie, “there are no records of you anywhere, and you’re living in a dinky little town, far away from society, who are you?”

“That’s none of your concern,” she instantly regretted it, as an unknown amount of electricity coursed through her, and her heart stopped beating, and she stopped screaming.

            After a few moments, she began to glow, and then with a quick flash of yellow, she was alive again, “astonishing… complete regeneration. This technology is way beyond Earth.”

            “I-I don’t… under…stand,” she pushed against the chair, but she couldn’t get out, as she was strapped in.

            “You’re something _new_ , and we can’t have that,” he fiddled with a small remote the size of a quarter, “you’re being powered by something with immense power, it keeps fixing you up, but _why_ , as you can see you’re nobody.”

            “You don’t know anything about me-” Sadie was cut off by a disgusting, nasal filled laugh, which was painfully cynical.

            “We don’t _care_ about you, Sadie. We need to destroy you, and all your friends, this will be easy.”

“What are you-” electricity blasted through her body at billions of volts, the chair began to heat up, and it burned her, putting the smell of flesh into the air. The prongs she was attached to, and injected her with a liquid which made her arms go numb. She screamed one last time, before she was lifted out of the chair. Two people behind her picked her up, and carelessly dragged her up a few flights of stairs. She was placed in a room with who looked to be Lars but she wasn’t positive at this point. “Lars?”

“Sadie? Is that you?” It was Lars, but his voice was weak, and strained.

“LARS! It’s me, are you okay?” She ran over to Lars, and a massive headache blasted her brain. She hugged him, and then an explosion of light fried her brain completely.

 

 

 

 

Sadie felt a painful presence inside her, but it wasn’t _her_. She was something else now, she felt Lars beside her, if she was a physical entity that is. But she wasn’t. She was a monster now, and she could sense the group just a few miles away, burning at the back of her throat. She fought that urge to rip them apart for some time, before falling victim to it. She was dragged, along with Lars, outside the building, which was made mostly of old bricks, but had a large barbed wire fence around it. _They_ smashed through it, bending the fence as if it were nothing, and ran off.

They continued on their savage hunt for… _something_? They felt something in its pocket, and found it was a yellow triangle, with a green triangle on it. They placed it back into their pocket, and bolted into a forest. The dense vegetation irritated _it_ , but ignoring it was the best solution. Mosquitoes flocked around it, as it stumbled out of the bushes, and made a shrill, painful moaning sound. Sadie and Lars didn’t exist anymore, as they were a monster now, and that sought out destruction.

 _It_ walked into the open, and crawled towards the motel room, and groaned. She could smell the energy inside the 3 people in the room. She glanced at the door, before Peridot walked out with a .45 in her hand. “PERIDOT ITS ME!” the creature attempted to shout, but nothing but a mess of gurgles, and whimpers escaped her mouth. She then felt a bullet pierce her body, and a painful crackle ruptured _its_ skin. A foul stench rose out of her body as a black liquid poured out of it, and the agony of pain flooded the creature delirious mind.

Its mind exploded at that moment, with only hatred as an emotion. Another bullet penetrated her body, and it twisted the flesh drilling into her organs, and ripping them apart. Its energy evaporated in an instant, and it fell over, slowly dying a painful, lonesome death. This feeling was _different_ , though. It was two people mashed together, but it felt alone, and _hungry_ for energy. The back of its neck burned, as its vision became impaired, and its multiple hearts slowly stopped beating one by one. Pain became a distant memory, as the monsters mind filled with discombobulated images, and it squeaked out a single sentence one last time, “I love you, Lars.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

Lapis awoke in a cold sweat, as it dribbled down her face like an old geezer spilling food. She heard thunder outside, but it didn’t faze her. She had a terrible nightmare about Peridot this time. She looked down at Peridot, who was peacefully asleep, and was snoring, with her mouth slightly ajar. She slid under the covers, and moved her arms around Peridot. Then, Peridot subconsciously moved her arms around Lapis. This simple caring act melted Lapis’s heart into a thick goop, as she moved her fingers through Peridot’s hair. She looked down at Peridot with sleep-sunken eyes, and kissed her forehead, before falling asleep.

 

 

**-5:45 Am-**

Peridot woke up a few minutes before Lapis, and made coffee. She was mumbling something, but Lapis brain didn’t register it, because it hurt from the lack of caffeine in her system.

“Morning, Peri,” Lapis yawned obnoxiously loud, and giggled. Peridot poured two cups of coffee, and handed one to Lapis.

“Morning, Lapis,” Peridot sat down next to Lapis on the bed, and kissed her, a quick peck.

“We’re out of creamer,” Peridot shook the empty container, and then tossed it into the garbage container.

“Ho hum, we’ll be fine,” Lapis stood up, and turned on the TV, which displayed the news channel.

“Reports are coming in about horrific monsters attacking people, we have received over 300 reports this past day alone…” the camera in the news room knocked over, and there were screams before it went off air, and the TV cut a technical difficulties screen.

“Peridot, did you see that?” Lapis turned her head to Peridot, who nodded in reply. “Is it like that monster you saw yesterday?” Lapis and Peridot had faces which could represent many emotions, but fear enveloped all other emotion.

“I don’t know, but that would make sense,” Lapis hugged Peridot, and then noticed that Bill wasn’t in the room.

“Where’s dad?” Lapis asked, as she turned to Peridot, who finished her coffee.

“I don’t know, he probably went out somewhere,” Peridot wrapped an arm around Lapis, in a half-hearted hug, and saw a note on the door.

 

_Dear girls,_

_I’ll be out of a while, because I just need a breather from what’s been happening, so if I’m not home by 9:30 Pm, leave, it means I’ve been captured._

_-Bill_

 

“He went out to take a breather,” Peridot handed Lapis the note, and Lapis read it over a few times.

“Well then, I guess we have the place to ourselves~” Lapis smirked at Peridot’s flushed face.

“I guess so,” Peridot spun Lapis around, and pulled her into a tight hug, and then kissed her. Lapis felt a rush of heat travel to her face, as her face flushed red. Peridot held Lapis, and stared into her cold eyes, as they began to warm up. Lapis then moved her arm behind Peridot’s head, and pulled her into a kiss, which was more like a fierce battle of tongues. Peridot gave up, and Lapis took over, just before they collapsed onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

Jasper glanced at the clock which read 9:05 Pm on it. She was very bored, and sleeping had been the best option. She missed her fiancé, but he had died in the line of duty. He felt hot tears dribble down her face, as she cuddled the blanket, she had tried to forget about him, but he just stuck in her memory. She had been able to hold back most of her pain, grief, and sorrow, because she didn’t want to look weak in front of the group.

“Damn…” she mumbled, as the clock seemed to move slower than before. A bottle of jack lay by the couch, where she slept, and was half empty. Drunken tears gushed from her eyes, as she turned over, and glared at the ceiling. Her body shook with pain, but the alcohol numbed that pain. It was relief, but it was very brief. The buzz lasted a fair amount, but the next morning wouldn’t be _fun_.

 

 

 

 

**-8:45 Am-**

Jaspers entire body reeked of alcohol, and cigarettes. Her head thumped like her heart, _painfully_. She shook her head, and walked over to the bathroom, where she vomited. She groaned, and wiped the bit of vomit on her face. Her throat burned, and her head had a massive headache, which made life seem like _hell_.

“FUCK!” she shouted, which was slightly slurred. There was nobody in the room, which confused Jasper. Pearl and Amethyst were gone, but _where_? Jasper didn’t care at the moment, because all she could think about was her painful headache, and the horrible pain within her.

She heard the start of an engine outside, so she walked over and saw Pearl and Amethyst tied up, and being thrown into a large military looking truck. She saw Steven, Connie, Bill, Polly, Juan, Kathy, and Citrine, but not Lapis and Peridot. They had vanished. Jasper waited for a while, as the group was taken. She wanted to go out there so badly, but she knew the consequences of her actions _very_ well.

After the truck left, along with the other military looking jeep, she snuck outside with her belongings, and bolted. She noticed that Barington was fairly deserted, not completely, but there were less warm bodies around. It was creepy, like a town almost becoming a ghost town. “Could it be the monster thing that Peridot killed, are there more?” Jasper had to think for a moment, as her headache grew worse, and she threw up again, but thankfully in the bushes. She didn’t want to leave the motel room, but she feared the military impersonators would get her.

So, Jasper purchased a bus ticket for Hartford. She didn’t know what she was doing at the time, but she knew she needed to escape, and that was the cheapest ticket. She could start a new life, and hide her resurrectee background. It made sense, but how long could she do it for?

 

 

 

 

Bill sat in the military looking truck, and attempted to speak, but the cloth wrapped around his mouth prevented him from doing so. “Lapis…” was what kept beating against his mind, but then another name flooded in, “Peridot.” He knew they were in deep shit, but they escaped, so he was happy. He was glad they had gotten into a relationship, and he knew that they liked each other since the first day.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, and the truck hit a pothole, and then everyone fell over. He heard the screech of rubber on the asphalt, and a loud crash, before the truck was tipped over, and they fell over. A strange monster climbed into the truck, as the few people watching the resurrectee’s fired bullet after bullet at the monster, which managed to kill 2 of the men.

The group was forced to the side of the road, and then the other 3 soldiers called for backup. After a good 5 minutes of waiting, the backup arrived, and the group had been shot. They were loaded onto another truck, and driven off. Bill woke up inside a room, and was attached to a metal chair, and had prongs stabbing into his arms. A metal object attached to his head, made his skin itch. He bit his lip, as he saw a controller sitting on a table, and a man in a chair.

“Hello, Bill, comfortable?” he smiled, and circled his thumb around the button on the controller which also had a few dials on it, “nevermind that, I need information, and you’re going to give it too me.”

“W-What?” Bill spoke slightly louder than he expected.

“Where is Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot Castillo?” He flicked a switch, and the chair hummed quietly.

“I don’t know,” Bill stated, as he felt a tingling sensation slowly change to agony.

“I think you do,” the man said, as he turned a dial up, and the chair began to burn Bill.

“I… don’t…” Bill sputtered, as the man turned off the chair.

“Then we will do more experiments on you,” the man grinned, as the prongs squeezed a liquid into Bill’s arms, which made them numb, and electricity shot into his body at burning temperatures. Blood vessels in his eyes exploded, and his vision became red. His face flashed yellow, and then the machine turned off. Two men behind Bill grabbed him, and moved him into another room, next door. He saw someone on the floor, but didn’t recognize them, until he realized it was Jen, his wife.

“B-Bill?” She looked up at him, and then the men tossed him on top of Jen, and with a bright flash of yellow, the two merged. Pain shot through both of them, as electricity bonded them, and the little bit of love fueled it. The military people knew that love was needed in the merging process (that’s what they called it), so they used loved ones to create horrific monsters.

These monsters would help them win any war they wanted. They controlled the outcome, _every_ outcome. They would rage a war across the universe if they wanted to, as they had the technology from salvaged alien… _everything_ to be exact. They planned on creating an army of people who were used, as pawns on a chess board. The man knew that this was the way to end all wars, but little did he know it would spark a war he couldn’t even imagine. He would start a war that could end everything.

 

 

 

 

_“Monsters are real, and ghosts are too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win,”_

**_-Stephen King_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! ALMOST 40,000 WORDS! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPER WILL EXCEDE THAT!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE VIEWS! 
> 
> CONTAINS TRIGGERING/DISTURBING CONTENT!!!!!!
> 
> A REVIEW WOULD BE HELPFUL! I WANT TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING SO FAR!!!!!!!!!!!11
> 
> Creepy shit happens! Also a lot of weird shit :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: DISTURBING/TRIGGERING CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> The ending was the most difficult to write :(  
> :( :(

**PART FOURTEEN**

            It’s now been 10 months since Peridot’s resurrection, and both were doing well. Lapis and Peridot had acquired a motorcycle from an abandoned town, which they thought was strange, but there wasn’t anybody in town. The girls managed to live a semi-normal life in the short time they had been split apart. Thankfully, Peridot still had the object, and they were planning on finishing it, as it only required one more piece to be complete.

            Lapis and Peridot needed to find the last triangle, but they didn’t know where to start. The triangle had not done anything since it was fused together with the other two, some time ago. Summer was just around the corner, as it was about half way through May now. Whatever was happening to Lapis was coming back in short bursts, but lesser than before. It worried Peridot, but it eluded her. The day was relaxed, the sky containing no clouds, but the day cool.

            Peridot held onto Lapis’ waist, as they sped down I-89. The day was coming to an end, as the sun was moments away from setting. The motorcycle was loud enough where they couldn’t talk to each other, so they pulled over at a rest-stop, to take a breather, and get some coffee. They talked about how whole towns were becoming abandoned randomly, as people vanished by the hundreds. It gave Lapis and Peridot the shivers, and who knows, they could be next? Were the people being snatched out of thin air, or are they being kidnapped? The pair didn’t know, and didn’t want to find out.

            They got of their motorcycle, Peridot cracked her neck, and then they went inside. “Could be worse,” Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand as they walked over to the self-serve coffee machine. Peridot made coffees, while Lapis went to the bathroom.

            “Yeah,” Peridot took a sip of her coffee, and looked out the window. The sun had just begun to dip under the mountains making them look like gold. There was a flush in the bathroom, and a good 45 seconds later Lapis emerged.

            “Thanks, Peri,” Lapis hugged Peridot, and then they walked out, and gave a fair tip of $2.50. They sat outside, and watched the sun set, and it was a beautiful mix of yellows, oranges, and pinks. Peridot took out her phone, and put on some music for both to listen too. _…because you were never really real, to begin with... ...I just made you up to hurt myself…_

            The day was nice, as the pair had found an old camping sight, and pitched their tent. Unfortunately, it was a one person tent, so personal space was an issue, not that they minded that is. Peridot lay on her back, while Lapis lay on top of her, but both in deep sleep. They had a quick meal, which unfortunately, was canned soup heated over a fire. It wasn’t the _best_ of meals, but certainly not the worst.

 

 

 

 

**-6:40 Am-**

            Peridot felt her phone vibrate, which woke her from the light-dreamless sleep she was in. She gave off the just-five-more-minutes vibe, before wiping the dust from her eyes, and woke up Lapis.

            “Morning, Peri,” Lapis kissed Peridot briefly, and sat up on Peridot’s lap, because the tent was so goddamn tiny. She unzipped it, and climbed out, thankfully, they hadn’t been attacked in the night. Crime levels had risen by tens of percentages in the last 72 hours.

            “Morning, Lapis,” Peridot replied, as she climbed out of the tent, and stretched. The night was cool, so they slept soundly. “How’d you sleep?”

            “Good, what about you?” Lapis rubbed her eyes, and let out a small yawn.

            “Good,” Peridot started a small fire in the old camping fire pit, which was just a tad damp.

            “What do you want for breakfast, Peri?” Lapis turned to Peridot with the little food they had, and held out the last of their money, “we might have to go panhandling.”

            Peridot smiled, “we can just have cereal for now, and save our money for more food, and some gas.” Lapis tucked the money back into Peridot’s backpack, and put it next to the strange triangle thing.

            “Okay, I’ll get the cereal,” Lapis took the bag of cereal, and poured it into a small container, and they both shared it. It was bland, and tasteless, but nonetheless, food. They packed up their tent, which fit snugly in the basket on the back of the motorcycle, and then put out their fire. Finally, they left, and were on their way once again.

 

 

 

 

**-Ten Months Ago; 498 Years in the Future-**

            “Warning: Level 5 Esue ambulance activated. Planet of origin: Earth, year 2016” spoke a machine, as General Trot switched on the interface.

            He walked to the Prime Ministers head office, and entered, “Prime Minister, we have a problem on great importance.”

            “Yes, what is it?” spoke the Prime Minister, as he placed a dusty old book on his table which read: Holy Bible.

            “We have a Level 5 Esue ambulance un-registered departure about 50 days ago, as was just activated, it was sent back in time, to the year 2016, almost 500 years ago,” General Trot spoke with worry digging into his voice like a shovel.

            “How did this happen?” the Prime Minister stood up from his desk, “I want to know every move the ambulance took since take off.”

            “Yes sir,” General Trot placed his hand on his heart, and then left the office building. He went back to his office, and placed his hand on a green hand-shaped object, and a screen appeared. He isolated the exact spot, where the ambulance appeared, and prepared a swat team of 20 men to find and neutralize the ship. “Okay, you must go find the ambulance before it starts resurrecting people in the wrong time, it could cause major damage. We need to neutralize it as quickly as possible. Go now.” He waved them off, and they stepped into the Cortex, which sparked a few times, before a flash of yellow caused their skin to burn, and there eyes to explode, and then their bodies disintegrated into the time-stream.

            General Trot watched in horror as his swat team exploded, and then the circuits caught on fire. The foreign alien technology allowing them to travel back in time was damaged, as it seemed to be rigged to explode. He knew he had to go talk to her; because she was the only way to stop the terrorists who sent the ambulance back in time.

            He sighed, because he hated talking to her, mainly because she was so difficult to talk to, and horrifically accurate. He walked outside, as it was a nice day to enjoy the view, and teleporting was difficult, and power inefficient as it was. He entered the Dezac Insane Asylum, and walked down the halls until he found Lazuli, Lapis. He smiled faintly as he pushed into the room, and saw the petite girl sitting on the floor, staring at the wall, with her back facing him. “Lazuli, I need to speak to you.”

            “Is it about the ambulance? I remember when Peridot and I pieced it together, such a long time ago,” she smiled, and then thought of Peridot, who was now the leader of the current military, and was planning on getting Lapis removed from the asylum, and having her live with her. She had the ambulance at her house, old and worn down like an old shirt.

            “Yes, 50 days ago a Level 5 Esue ambulance was illegally departed, and sent back nearly 500 years, back when you were a child.”

            “I remember those days like it was yesterday,” Lapis ran her fingers through her hear, as she was nervous, “even though it was so long ago.”

            “We need to destroy it, and I need your help-” General Trot was cut off by Lapis.

            “Do not destroy it, the timeline will be secure. Just leave it alone.”

            “Nobody from that time is allowed to have such technology, we have to remove it-” General Trot was cut off again by a smirking Lapis.

            “The timeline will be fine, plus, I need that ambulance to survive, and so does Peridot, you overseeing leader,” General Trot then left, without even saying a goodbye, and Lapis’ mind shifted to Peridot. “I’ll be living with her again, and getting out of this dump, I can’t wait,” she sat on the grey bench in her cell, and thought about the amazing times they would have. Lapis then closed her eyes, and then woke up, and she was with Peridot on their old motorcycle some 500 years ago, and then her memory went blank, “PERIDOT! You’re okay!” but then, her mind flooded with memories, “wait… this is wrong, it’s the wrong one.”

            Then, she snapped out of it, as sweat trickled down her neck. She had been able to travel into the past via controlling her old body, but it caused slight memory loss for a few seconds, and a horrible headache, and took a lot out of her. She smiled, and blissfully fell asleep, a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

**-Present-**

            Lapis awoke, and felt pain crash into her body like a car accident, she saw Peridot unconscious by the motorcycle, which had almost crashed into a tree, but only had a few dents in the body. She bolted over to Peridot, and placed her fingers on her neck, “a heart beat.” She sighed, and then hugged Peridot, as she awoke.

            “Lapis, Are you okay?” Peridot looked into her eyes, which were just slightly dilated.

            “I’m fine now, but I guess I just… blacked out…” Lapis hugged Peridot again, and was almost in tears, “why is this happening to me?”

            “I don’t know, but you forgot who I was, and it was scary,” Peridot kissed Lapis passionately on the lips, holding it for a few seconds, before standing up, and then getting the motorcycle back up.

            “Do you want to drive, Peri? I don’t think I trust myself if I keep getting blackout things,” Lapis bit her fingernails, and Peridot nodded. They climbed on, and drove off, but not before packing everything that fell out.

            “Don’t worry, Lapis. I’m not sure what the blackouts are, but they should ware off soon,” Peridot kissed Lapis one last time, and then Lapis snaked her arms around Peridot’s waist, as they continued their trek downwards.

 

 

 

**-9:45 Am-**

It had started to rain about an hour after they left the campsite, so they stopped at a rest-stop, and purchased cheep food from a vending machine, and some coffees. Lapis was upset at herself, she wanted the blackouts to stop, but she didn’t know what they were, and how they were happening. She hated herself for being weak, and she _hated_ that feeling ever since her old boyfriend abused her. A few tears dribbled down her face, as Peridot wrapped an arm around Lapis, as a comforting gesture.

“Please don’t cry, Lapis,” Peridot held Lapis’ hand with her free one, and kissed her slowly, and enjoyed every lasting moment of pure confidence, “I don’t want to see you like this.”

“I know you don’t but… I just hate myself for being weak… and letting these stupid blackouts get us hurt,” Lapis was crying as regular intervals now, as tears stained her face, and her eyes grew bloodshot, and puffed. Her face flushed, but Peridot just smiled, and kissed her again.

“You’re not weak, you cannot control them, but nobody can, so that makes you strong, and since you’ve been fighting it, they’ve slowed down,” Peridot wiped away the tears scattered on Lapis’ face, and they watched the rain through a window in the rest-stop.

It rained for the next 30 or so minutes, before it let up, and the pair went on their way. They went down the soaked highway towards the last town in Vermont before the border; known as Chestnut Mill. A fairytale name indeed, but the pair didn’t take much notice.

“Here we are, the last town in Vermont,” Peridot looked back at Lapis, and smiled, as they drove pas the border into Chestnut Mill. They pulled over at a small motel with half a dozen rooms, and a crystal clear pool, “do you want to say here… at Chestnut Motels?”

Lapis nodded, “yeah, this place seems quiet, and out of the way.”

They used the last of their money, but only got the room for 2 days. “We’ll have to make due,” Peridot held Lapis’ hand, as they brought their stuff inside, and checked for bedbugs, and such. This town wasn’t transformed into horrid beasts, so that was a plus for the pair. But, the monsters could be coming for them, they didn’t know what to expect.

“Don’t worry about it, we have plenty of time, 2 whole days here, we can have some fun~” Lapis smirked at Peridot, who blushed ferociously, and then hugged Lapis.

“That would be nice~” both in giggles, they relaxed, and lay down on the twin bed. Lapis lay down on top of Peridot, and they embraced in a long kiss, which slowly turned into a French kiss. It was relaxing, as the stress in both Lapis and Peridot flew away like birds in the road, as a speeding car drove by.

“Thank you, Peri. For staying with me, even though I might be going crazy,” Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot, and kissed her neck. The night grew closer, and their love more passionate. And then, finally, they made love.

 

 

 

 

            Jasper sat on a bench outside a park, which was unknown to her. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She had become increasingly depressed over the last few months, and now, she couldn’t even afford a bottle of jack. She wanted one badly, and even tried panhandling, but she only made a few dollars. She wanted to numb her feelings with booze for a while now, but couldn’t even get a job.

            “Fuck,” she mumbled, as she watched countless people walk by, not giving her a second glance. She wanted to die, and leave this shithole of a planet. Death was the best thing she could think of, because at the moment, she was hungry, thirsty, and tired. Along with a blistering headache didn’t help her case, _at all_.

            The day had gotten cold, and it poured, getting Jasper soaked, and a cold. She saw a military looking vehicle just like the ones that took the rest of the group, and they grabbed her, and injected her with some sort of suppressant, and it knocked her out. She didn’t even try to fight when she woke up, attached to a metal chair, and prongs stabbing into her arms. “Hello, Jasper Owens, long time no see,” a man said, as he turned on a light, allowing her to see his face.

            “Jet, is that you?” Jasper squinted, and then blinked a few times, trying to make sense of this calamity, “you DIED!”

            “No, I survived, Jasper,” he smiled, and held up a small remote control, “and now I’m going to make you pay.”

            “We were going to get married, Jet. Why are you doing this?” asked Jasper, and Jet chuckled sardonically, “because I hate you, and the rest of your little group, who have now been neutralized.”

            He pressed a button, and a large amount of electricity pumped into Jaspers body, stopping her heart, and then a liquid was pumped into her arms. She felt that same surge of energy in her body, as she came back to life, and her skin writhed in agony. The energy in her body dropped, and then she was dragged into another room, which contained another person, “have fun with your little friend.”

            “J-Jasper, is t-that y-you?” a small quivering voice spoke up, and then Jasper realized who it was.

            “Pearl?” Jasper was then tossed onto Pearl, and there was a mind burning pain, before their brains melded together, and they didn’t know what was happening.

 

 

 

 

            Merge Experiment #894 was a success, another merging of two partners, with slight love for each other. It stood up, and walked over to the door, and crashed through it was ease. The creature escaped the facility, but the truth was; it was let out. The military impersonators wanted these creatures to be free, so that they would destroy any remaining resurrected. But most were dying off too fast, and there were only 400 still in commission, of the 894 created.

            The creature stumbled down a dirt road, and then it fell in-between the headlights of a truck, and then was struck. The truck swerved into the forest, and crashed into a tree, which killed the driver. The creature was ripped in half, and its jagged bones poking out of its grey flash. Black liquid being soaked up by the dirt made the plants die, and the smell of rotten fish, and cow shit became more evident. The creatures head was split in half, and grey matter was splat against the roadside. The skull was cracked open like a cocoanut and bone had gone everywhere, which made the road look like a horror show. Jasper and Pearls minds were broken and disjointed. Each thought caused overwhelming pain, and stress. _They were a monster…_

            The man in the car had his body fly through the windshield, because he wasn’t buckled. His wife had bashed her head against the front of the car, and broke her head open. Their 2 year old toddler was strapped in the back seat, perfectly alive for now, but the heat would get worse during the day, the baby would die. The police found the car 5 hours later, and they were too late, the baby had died, and the couple had started to rot.

            The police officers gagged at the horrific smell, and one even puked. Thankfully the coroners took the bodies away, and then the creature, whatever it was, was also taken for experimentation. They wanted to know what it was, and how it was conceived. Was it in a test tube? Or some sort of hybrid gone wrong? Maybe an alien from Planet X? There were many questions to be asked, and few answered. So far, nobody knew that the monster was two people forcefully fused together, but what puzzled Pearl and Jasper the most was why they didn’t come back to life. _They were a monster… but not anymore…_

 

 

_“The best thing to hold onto in life is each other,”_

**_-Audrey Hepburn_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, and fucked up stuff. I don't want to give away too much, but there is crazy shit :P
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS TRIGGERING/DISTURBING CONTENT!!!!
> 
> GOD, this took forever to write. But, I've had a crazy weekend, and week, so I didn't get much time to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hoped everyone has enjoyed so far! I cannot believe I've written over 40,000 words, it feels like a dream :). I'm so glad for everyone keeping my spirits high by commenting awesome comments, and making me want to keep updating this. There are currently 77 pages written, and it feel absolutely insane. As I've said, i'm going to be turning this into a book, well, more or less a novella.

**PART FIFTEEN**

           

            Lapis sat in her cell, as the days ticked by like minutes on a clock. Until, Peridot returned, that is. Time seemed to slow down even further, as Peridot held out her hand, and Lapis took it. Peridot brought her out onto the cold exterior of the asylum, as it was the end of winter. “It’s great to see you, Lapis. You’ll be getting out of this hell hole today,” Peridot hugged Lapis, and then Lapis hugged her back, as Peridot remembered how this all got started. She had sent the ambulance back in time so she could live long enough to send it back in time.

            “It’s great to see you too, Peri,” Lapis kissed Peridot, as they walked out of the asylum, and to Peridot’s house, which was only a little ways away. Travel on foot was common, as to fight off obesity, which arose rapidly around 200 years ago.

            “Do you want to purchase your own house, or do you want to stay with me?” Peridot held Lapis’ hand, and stared into her eyes, smiling.

            “I’d love to stay with you, Peri. Forever if that’s even possible,” Lapis smiled, and the pair walked to Peridot’s house. Her house had fair light, and had mobility if needed by strutted legs buried underneath the ground.

            “Great!” Peridot held Lapis’ hand as they walked into her house, which was decorated beautifully, with a few paintings on the walls, and each wall colored a slightly different shade of blue. There was a large computer stationed in a room, which had a large keyboard, with different buttons, all of which are blue, and have a different symbol on it. Peridot walked Lapis to her room, which was the entire 3rd floor, and was painted a beautiful olive green.

            “Oh, Peri. I absolutely love it,” Lapis kissed Peridot for a long time, and they held each other in their arms.

            “Want to do something we haven’t done in _years_?” Peridot whispered in Lapis’ ear, and she giggled.

            “And what would that be?” Lapis kissed Peridot in little bursts, so a few every second or so.

            “I think you know~” Peridot cooed into her lover’s ear, and then they looked at the clock which read 11:44 Pm, and Lapis yawned, “maybe another time than Lapis. It’s getting late, anyways.”

            Peridot motioned her to her bed, and then she climbed in with Lapis, “thank you, Peri. For doing so much for me.”

            “You’re welcome, Lapis,” and with that, they relaxed through the evening, which finally led to darkness.

 

 

 

 

**-7:15 Am-**

Peridot woke up, wrapped around Lapis in a hug, which she must have done in her sleep. She smiled, and kissed Lapis gently, and looked at her face, which was slacked, and relaxed. It was nice to see Lapis relaxed, and it calmed Peridot, who crawled back under the covers, and held Lapis in her arms.

            Lapis body was chilled, but her heart still pumped. Peridot snuggled up to her; and hoped to transfer some heat. Lapis shifted in her sleep, and then slowly woke up, and immediately looked over at Peridot. She smiled, and held her lover tightly. “Morning, Lapis,” Peridot smiled, and then kissed Lapis gently.

            “Morning, Peri,” Lapis smiled, and kissed back, a short and sweet kiss. The day had just begun, and they were in no hurry to wake up. Lapis curled around Peridot, and tangled their legs together. This, unfortunately, was their last day in their room, which will have expired. Lapis rolled over on top of Peridot, and stared into her eyes, and vice versa. Lapis stretched, and sat up, running her slender fingers through her electric blue hair, which stuck out in many directions.

            Peridot’s hair was no better than Lapis’. Her hair was a blonde explosion, going in any way it chooses. Peridot smiled, and sat up, and then got out of bed to prepare coffee for the pair, as a blistering headache wasn’t fun. The monster’s that terrorized the population was growing rapidly, and it was starting to scare both. Towns were becoming close to abandoned, and the government as falling victim to it. Peridot handed the cup of coffee to Lapis, and then began to pack her things.

            Suddenly, Peridot heard the crash of a mug. She spun around, and saw than Lapis had dropped the cup, and curled into a ball. She was rocking back and fourth, and her eyes were dilated heavily. She shook just slightly; enough for Peridot to feel. She wrapped her arms around Lapis, whose shivering slowed. “R-Rand…” was all Lapis spoke before tears flooded her eyes, and she saw Randall looking at her through a window, with a horrid grin plastered on his face. She squeezed her eyes closed like grapes, as hypnotic flashes appeared on her eyelids. She heard a whisper, as it was Randall’s voice creeping by her ear, and causing her hairs to stand up straight.

            There was a soft cooing sound coming from someone, _Peridot_. Lapis felt Peridot’s prosthetic arm, which was cold, and plastic. Peridot’s other arm was stroking Lapis’ back; apparently she was pulled into a hug. Then, she began to hear Peridot’s voice, it was soothing, and it caused Lapis to relaxed, and her heart began to slow. There was a cooling sensation, and then, _poof_ , they no longer existed as separate entities.

 

 

 

 

            Aquamarine stood up, as her mind spun in circles throwing her off balance, slightly. She placed a hand on her head, and chuckled. Her voice was deep, not masculine deep, but fairly deep. She packed up Lapis’ cloths, and picked up Peridot’s bag, and then placed them on their motorcycle. She cracked her knuckles, and turned the ignition, and the engine sputtered to life.

            She sped off without a single word spoken. The motorcycle clung to the road, as it bellowed down the mal-paved road. She had Peridot’s bag in the container, on the back of the motorcycle, while Lapis’ bag was slung over her shoulders. The wind blew her hair around her head, but thankfully, it mostly stayed out of her face. The persistent rumbling of the engine stuttered along as she drove down the road, in a long attempt to find a place to sleep. “Maybe that campsite?” she thought, as Lapis and Peridot thought it over

            After a few miles, Aquamarine pulled over at the Sarah Potter Community Camping Trails. The day was receding, as Aquamarine rolled her motorcycle to the designated camping area, and pitched the tent, which they had kept.

            That night was cold, but Peridot’s sleeping bag within the tent kept her warm and cozy, as it was made to survive in the Arctic. But, she heard an awful mind-numbing scream. This shook her awake, as she sat up, and turned on her flashlight. She couldn’t see anything yet, but she feared that a monster was out there. She pulled out her .45, and laid it by her pillow, just in case of emergency. That horrid scream echoed through the tree’s causing it to mutate, and become creepier by the second.

            She was quaking in fear, as she heard the patter of footsteps near her tent. With a final scream, which pierced Aquamarine’s eardrums, she cocked her .45, and opened the tent. The monster from hell had teeth poking out of its flesh, and 2 heads. One head had an eye missing in its socket, and had no bottom jaw. The missing eye was on its chest, and a third arm sprouted out of it like a tree branch. It had 4 legs, and one foot had 8 toes. The other head had an intact mouth, which was enough to scream with, whilst its nose looked like it was removed, and reattached upside down.

            She squeezed the tripped, and with a quiet bang, as they had a silencer, a bullet passed into the creature’s torso. It twisted the flesh, and slightly burned it, as the smell of flesh drifted through the air. The skin cracked like glass, and a disgusting black liquid gushed out of it, like a zombie. Its skin was almost completely white, as Aquamarine pumped another bullet into its left head. The bullet entered the empty socket, and caused grey matter to fly out of the hole.

            The putrid smell leaked into the ground as a puddle of the black liquid drifted around the collapsed body. Aquamarine gagged at the smell, and threw up in the bushes, “there goes my dinner.” She took off her cloths, and wiped off the black liquid, which spurted onto her. The black liquid hardened enough to be picked away, so after a few minutes of picking, and sitting almost completely naked, she got the horrid _thing_ off her cloths.

            She was glad that nobody was in the woods, as she couldn’t get any sleep anyways. The monster just kept on appearing in her mind over and over. It burned itself in her mind, “it was the most deformed one we’ve… I’ve seen.” The chirping of crickets and other insects seemed to double in sound as Aquamarine’s heart sped up. She felt sweat form on her brow, and a bit on her back. Her mind continued to race aimlessly through thoughts and memories. She felt shivers race down her spine, as she lay down in the tent, wrapped in a sleeping bag.

            She felt Lapis fall into a panic attack, as her body shook with fright. Peridot held Lapis close, well, more like giving the warmth of a hug, but _different_. It was better in fact. She felt different, but better, like she was whole. After what was probably hours of being mashed together, and finding a way to calm down your other half who is having a panic attack, Aquamarine finally fell asleep. Lapis and Peridot both drifted off at the exact moment that Aquamarine did, as they were essentially the pilots.

 

 

 

 

**-3:05 Am-**

            Aquamarine jolted awake with cold sweat covering her like a candy bar wrapper. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and thought about the horrible dream she had. He took deep breaths, and lowered her heart beat. Her body shook just slightly as she laid back down on top of her sleeping bag. Her mind prodded away at horrid memories, both Lapis and Peridot’s, along with her _own_? She closed her eyes tightly, and saw faint black and white hypnotic images flicking on her eyelids, before she drifted off to dreamland.

 

 

 

 

**-9:50 Am-**

            She slowly sat up, and blinked a few times to clear out the crap in her eyes. She felt her pillow, which was slightly damp, apparently from crying, but it must have been in her sleep. She peered out of the tent, and saw the horrific monster still lying on the ground, and it had begun to rot. There was that putrid smell of that black liquid, and the rotting of the body which burned Aquamarine’s nose, and made her gag.

            She took a deep breath from her mouth, and then climbed out of her tent. She disassembled it, and put it back in the motorcycle. She packed away everything in both Peridot’s and Lapis’s backpacks, and then sped off, as she didn’t want to be reminded of the horrible beast she murdered.

            The cool wind brushed against her skin, and the sensation caused Goosebumps to form on her arms. The engine chuckled and rattled down the road, as she left the community camping trails. Exhaust pumped out of the tailpipe, and the motorcycle chugged down the road at a fair pace. She passed a large sign which spoke: Welcome to Springfield.

            She sighed, as the posters from long ago containing Lapis and Peridot, meant nothing now. She would attempt to stay as one person for as long as she could, because she wanted them safe. She needed them safe, so that’s what she did. She no longer was under control of them, as they had finally become one person now. They were _perfect_ , the perfect merge, fusion, amalgam? She didn’t know what to call it. But all this traveling was very monotonous.

            The air was brisk, and cooling. There was nowhere to go, and she wanted to settle down somewhere, but this _thing_ she had, it needed completion. She didn’t know what the 3 golden triangle things _were_. She wanted to know, but at the same time, taking everything slow and relaxing was probably a good idea for now.

 

 

 

 

            Jasper was still a homeless bum, sitting around, panhandling, and smelling. She didn’t have much to do, so she just sat outside in an alleyway next to a local Laundromat. She had a cup of cold Joe in her hand and the cloths on her back. Her mind was on its last thread. She literally had nothing to do, well, that is, survive. But, that wasn’t even a problem. She just wanted to die, as her life had turned upside-down on a horrible stupid decision to help some people.

            She wished she had just left them there to die, but she knew it was wrong, but her willingness to help led her to homelessness, and being hunted down by what seemed like insane people. She took a long swig of her cold coffee, as depression, and suicidal thoughts flooded her mind like the tide. She couldn’t die, could she? It was obvious a bullet to her brain wouldn’t do the trick, but what about removing her head completely? What she was thinking about was disturbing, and caused her to chuckle for a second. She was definitely insane or close to it by now.

            “Fuck,” she spoke loudly, and a rat turned its head for just a moment before scampering off past a few dumpsters. She tossed her empty Styrofoam cup on the ground, which landed on a dirty newspaper, about a month old. Jasper glanced over at an old mannequin who was missing an arm, and the back half of its head. It was covered in dirt, grime, and filth. It smiled at Jasper, and gave her the creeps.

            “I guess I am going insane,” she said, as her mind filled in images of where Aquamarine was, although she couldn’t find Lapis and Peridot, but that was obvious. Strange images bashed against her brain forcing her to grab her head, as it was agonizingly painful.

            She screamed, and shouted, as the pain grew more powerful. Slowly, her thoughts began to think about how she wanted to die, and then she knew. This was her doing, but it was too late to turn back, she was already too far gone. She saw some people in the corner of her eye, as her skull bent open, and ripped her head open, leaving her brain exposed to the light. Then, with one final wink, her brain, and head exploded. It sent blobs of grey matter everywhere, and then blood was tossed onto the wall where she was sitting. The rat skipped back towards her body, and nibbled away at it.

 

 

 

 

**-Eleven Months Ago; 498 Years in the Future-**

            Peridot held the Level 5 Esue Ambulance in her hands. She peeled it apart, and fiddled with the filling within it. She placed a small coin inside the filling, and it began to fade away, as the metal was absorbed. She lifted the first triangle into the air, and then injected 3 hydrogen atoms into the main core. She didn’t know how it worked, but how to do it.

            The first core flashed a bright yellow, and she knew she figured it out. She learned how to give herself powers, along with everyone else she was with. She smirked, and then did the same thing with the other 4 triangles. She knew that if she replaced the stolen ambulance with a fake one, she could get away with this. It would be soon, where she changed the world, but for the worse, as it would create an army of horrific monsters waiting to destroy everything and everyone.

            She knew she would survive, and Lapis would to, but she knew that time could fracture if this event didn’t happen. She had to send it back; otherwise, the gates to hell would open. She placed her hand on the ambulance, and the smaller green triangles on it began to glow yellow.

            “Finally,” she said, as she tucked the stolen ambulance in her bag, and then went to bed, and thought about Lapis. She didn’t want her trapped in an asylum, but she would get her out soon enough. _…soon enough…_

           

 

_“Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that,”_

**_-Martin Luther King Jr._ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL, this took a lot longer to write than usual, and it isn't very good.
> 
> but it has more Steven!
> 
> WARNING: TRIGGERING/DISTURBING CONTENT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: You wanna know something: It's actually easier to write the sick, disgusting, horrible stuff, than it is to write the fluff, weird right?

**PART SIXTEEN**

            Steven sat in a metallic room, which was a matte silver, and had no reflection. There was a distant humming, and a light source that seemed to come from nowhere. A man walked in, and was only wearing a black outfit, with no insignia on it. “Steven Quartz Universe, you have the right to remain silent, everything said can and will be used against you in the court of law…” the man fell to the ground, and a loud buzz could be heard.

            He looked at the man in surprise, as Steven stood up, and grabbed the keys on the man’s belt. He unhooked his handcuffs, and waltzed out the door, at a slightly faster than leisurely pace. The room led to a 60’s style corridor, and had gas lamps on the walls. He thought about Lapis and Peridot, and his family, and wondered if they were alive or not. No child should have to think about that, but it happened either way.

            The hallway was abnormally cold, and the lights flickered slightly, as Steven walked pasted them. He knew it was his strange electric powers, but he wasn’t completely perfect at controlling it. His powers were connected to his emotions, so when he was angry, or upset, boom, he expels electricity, but when he’s scared, he absorbs it. He wanted to learn more about it, but it frightened him; having this much power.

            Why did he have it? He didn’t know, but he wanted to. And yet, no matter how much he tried, it would elude him. He walked to the end of the hallway, and came to a large door, which was made of wood, or at least it looked like wood. He placed his hand on it, and the door opened revealing a bright flashing light, and he walked through it. He appeared outside the building. He looked around, and saw a body on the ground. He walked over to it, and realized it was a fusion monster. It reached out for Steven, as its limbs shook. It had a head which was attached to its chest, and it had a leg coming out of its ear. There were 3 other legs where its arms should have been, and the arms were its legs. The skin tone was that of dead flesh, and it reeked of urine, blood, and a slight metallic smell, along with the smell of burned flesh.

            Steven backed away from it, quivering in fear, and he felt hot sticky tears drip down his face, “I’m so sorry.” The monster stopped, and then attempted to back away, except its limbs were a mess, so it fell over. The monster hadn’t been a success, as it still had its mind. 2 minds in fact, and it knew it was a monster, so it backed away from Steven, who was bawling, and then he ran off down the road. The road was filled with potholes, and was slightly over grown. He tripped over a pothole, and found a strange object half buried in dirt. He picked it up, and dusted it off, and it revealed the 3 points it had. It was a triangle, with a smaller green triangle in the center. It flashed yellow, and then Steven felt a vibrating sensation in his hands, and it was also slightly warm.

            But then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Steven placed it in his pocket, and continued down the road, but at a slower pace. There was nobody around, and he figured that the person in the building was the last of those military people, as the building seemed empty. He had finally stopped shaking, and continued on his way, as the smell of manure picked his nose. He walked past a farm, but it was completely empty. The weather was fair, a few clouds in the sky, but nothing more. The temperature was fairly warm as well, around 80 degrees or so. Then he came to an intersection, which had 2 options. Left or right. He chose left, and he looked at the trees towering over him, and then he fell unconscious.

 

 

 

 

            Aquamarine stared at the man who had just saved her, “your eyes.”

            “What about my eyes,” she said, as she patted her hands around them, obviously confused.

            “Their different colors look at that, one is green, and one is blue,” she smiled, as they weren’t Lapis and Peridot’s eyes, but they represented her creators.

            “I know,” she felt a warm embrace, which were probably the remnants of Lapis and Peridot still floating around in her head. Lapis and Peridot still existed, but were inside of Aquamarine, and created her. She loved them, and knew they were safe.

            “That’s pretty cool,” he said as he helped her up, and she noticed a flyer in his bag.

            She pointed to it, “what’s that?” He lifted it out of his bag, and it revealed Lapis’ face on it. She gasped, and snatched it from his hand.

            “Lapis,” she said under her breath, and she felt a swelling in her heart.

            “You know her? You wanna help me find ‘er? They got a reward out now, and it’s over $10,000. She must have done some horrible stuff,” he stuffed the flyer back into his bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

            “N-No, she didn’t do anyone at all, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn’t do anything,” Aquamarine felt woozy, and fell over, and then felt with a pop, Lapis and Peridot were released.

 

 

 

 

            “LAPIS!” shouted Peridot as she hugged her girlfriend tightly, as the man stared in horror.

            “Y-You’re… what the… fuck?” he climbed on his bike, and pulled out his phone, “h-hello? I found Lapis Lazuli and Peridot Cast-”

            He felt his phone being ripped away from his hand, and tossed over the cliff, “I wouldn’t pull another crap stunt like that.”

            “Whoa, calm down,” he peddled off on his bike, leaving the pair alone on the road.

            “Oh god, Lapis, they’re gonna find us…” Peridot was shaking just slightly, and Lapis was too. They were scared, but they would press on. Both were very tired, and the bags under theirs eye embossed it. The sun was going to set soon, so it was about 6:30 or give or take a few minutes. Lapis and Peridot walked down the cliff hugging road, on their trek to… where ever they could.

            The day was swelteringly warm, but Lapis and Peridot made it too Puddle Mountain, as there was a contest, and a 3rd grader suggested it, and won. Ironically, the mountain was one of the driest in the state. They walked hand in hand, as they reached the base of the mountain. They had nowhere to go, so hiding in the recently abandoned lodges. The camping company ran out of money, and was closed due to almost no money being made. So they took the 3rd lodge, and camped over night. It was cold, but not freezing. Probably around 50 degrees or less.

            “It’s freezing,” mumbled Peridot sarcastically, as she rubbed her arms, and climbed into the bed, next to Lapis.

            “Then get under the covers,” Lapis kissed Peridot, and then Peridot lay down in the bed, and curled around Lapis. “Jeez, you are cold,” Lapis said sarcastically, and then entangled their legs together.

            “Shh,” Peridot said, as she kissed Lapis to make her shut up. Peridot’s hands glided over Lapis’ back, as they held a passionate kiss, which was sweet, and a little dry. Lapis held Peridot’s hand as she lay on top of her, continuing slow pecks. Lapis ran her hands down Peridot’s spine, but Peridot yawned, and groggily blinked her eyes.

            “I see you’re a bit tired for _this_ ,” Lapis smirks, and Peridot just chuckles.

            “Yeah, I’m too tired, but I promise we can do it tomorrow,” Peridot kissed Lapis on the lips again, and held her close, and soon enough Peridot fell asleep, and Lapis fell asleep soon after, still on top of each other. She guessed personal space wasn’t an issue.

 

 

 

 

**-6:45 Am-**

            Peridot woke up to Lapis’ face right on top of her. She grinned and kissed Lapis, who blinked awake afterwards, “morning, Peri.”

            “Morning, Lapis,” Peridot pressed their lips together once again, and then snaked her arms around Lapis, and pulled her into a hug.

            “I love you, Peri,” Lapis spoke with calmness, and pure honesty. Peridot smiled, and stared into Lapis’ eyes, as they glistered in the light.

            “I love you too,” Peridot sat up, and looked around in the lodge, which was starting to warm up, and smell like dust. Light poured though the windows, as the blinds absorbed some of it, and the rest beamed down onto the floor, and illuminated the room. Lapis snuggled up to Peridot’s chest, and then Peridot blushed, but held back from saying anything. She curled up with Lapis, and wrapped her arms around Lapis’ head, and held her close. Peridot could feel Lapis’ breathing, which was slow and steady, and Peridot’s heartbeat began to slow as well. Peridot didn’t exactly _hate_ having Lapis on her breasts, but it was a strange sensation.

            Lapis looked up at Peridot’s face, which had a pretty rose tint, and it made her giggle. She let go of Peridot, and sat up, along with Peridot, and they put on cloths. Peridot hopped off the bed, and helped Lapis up, and they looked down the slightly dirty window, which gleamed. Peridot rested her arm around Lapis, as they walked outside. What was left of the grass had dew on it, and the gardens were beginning to overgrow with weeds and other plants.

            The morning was a good 70 degrees, and the day would warm up more as time went on. The cool breeze hit them softly, as they left the lodge, and walked towards town, which was a good few hours away by foot. Peridot moved her arm off of Lapis’ back, and then gripped her hand tightly, as they walked the good 1/5 of the mountain to the town. Mosquitoes were nipping at them, but thankfully they escaped with only a few bug bites.

            Most of the town had vanished mysteriously, but the pair didn’t look into it much. They wondered if the rest of their group was okay, but it was unlikely. They worried about their future, _badly_. It hurt their hearts like a-painful-love-filled-palpitation. It hurt like hell, burning a hole in their ribcage’s. Peridot felt a tingling sensation in her arm, which was attached to the hand, holding Lapis’. Lapis felt a slight caffeine withdrawal, but it wasn’t too bad, just a slight headache, but she felt something else. “I tingling in my arm,” she thought, as she looked down at her arm, and to her hand, which was holding Peridot’s.

            There was a stronger tingling sensation which enveloped their bodies, as a bright flash of light emerged from them, and they became one once again.

 

 

 

 

            Aquamarine blinked, once-twice-thrice, until the blurriness faded, and she looked around at the road, and off the cliff, which was blocked off by metal siding. Her heart pumped faster as she heard the engine of a truck nearby; which sputtered and chugged along. It pulled over, and Aquamarine turned to look at it. It was maroon, and the body was slightly rusty. The windshield had a tiny crack in it, and the license plate was expired by a few days. A man stepped out, with a clean shave, and messy hair. He had a pair of glasses, with tapped rims like the ones you see in cartoons. He wore a button-up shirt, along with a bowtie, and was quite lean.

            “Are you okay? You look a bit sick,” the man walked over to her, and stretched his long limber arm at her, “names Jack, Jack Robin.”

            “I’m… Diane Mathewson,” Aquamarine lied, as Aquamarine wasn’t really a name for humans, and she didn’t want anyone to know her true name.

            “Nice to meet you Diane,” he shook her hand, “you want a lift to town?”

            “That would be appreciated, thank you,” she knew he wouldn’t cause trouble, as it was in his voice. He was too hesitant, and would definitely not beat her in any fight.

            “You’re welcome,” they climbed in his truck, and they drove down towards town, “so what brings you out to the old camp up by Puddle Mountain?”

            “I was… left behind, a long time ago, and was roaming on my motorcycle, that is, before it went off the cliff there,” she pointed to the hole in the metal guard rail, as they sped past it. “Thankfully, I made it out alive. So what do you do for work and such?”

            “I work at the bio-engineering lab in Westford, nice place it is,” he turned the dial on the radio, but all the stations were blank.

            “Unfortunately, I have no job yet, but I’m pretty good at… I don’t know… I haven’t tested my skills yet, I could be good at anything,” Aquamarine was puzzled, as she didn’t know who _she_ even was. Jack looked at her oddly, but she just kept her mouth closed.

            “Okay?” he half questioned, half said, obviously confused, but didn’t pay any attention to it. The town was nearing, as Jack stepped on the brake, and stopped at a light. Jack looked shaken, or disturbed, and his hands trembled slightly, “Diane… have you ever met someone, and… thought it was love at first sight, but it wasn’t?”

            “No, I haven’t,” Aquamarine said, and she meant it, as it had taken years to fall in love with each other, to develop feelings you didn’t know even existed.

            “I thought, I really loved you… but it wasn’t me, it wasn’t me,” he slammed his hand on the steering wheel, “forget it, never-mind.” Aquamarine didn’t say anymore, as they continued into town, and eventually, Jack dropped her off at the Springfield Bus Center. This was it, she had stolen enough money from him to get a ride on the bus, thankfully it was only a few dollars, and he wouldn’t notice. The bus honked once, and the group of people clustering around her climbed on, and finally she did. She placed the money into the small slot by the driver, and decided to take the drive until the end of the route.

            The day was still warm, and began to become humid as well. But, the bus had air conditioning, so the passengers stayed cool within. The roads still needed paving, so it was a bit bumpy, but nevertheless, an okay trip. Aquamarine found herself on the last stop in only a few hours time. She was at Evergreen Estates, which was on its last leg. Although, it still looked very nice to visitors. She walked past it, and towards Old Richard Farms which was about a 50 minute walk down the road. She hoped that she could sleep in the barn, or even better in the house. That is, if she was allowed to stay there. After around 50 or so feet, towering stalks of corn hovered around her, and stood tall in the sky. That marked the edge of Old Richard Farms, and she walked towards the center, which is where his house was. “Good luck,” she said, as she walked down the long twisting dirt road, which was the only thing splitting up the field of corn.

 

_“All great changes are preceded by chaos,”_

**_-Deepak Chopra_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TRIGGERING/DISTURBING CONTENT!
> 
>  Any review or comment would be appreciated, just tell me how you feel about this! I really want to know to make a good story!
> 
> This didn't take as long as I expected, but its pretty weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did have a tad of fluff, who knew xD. But this chapter does get pretty weird with like time and stuff.

**PART SEVENTEEN**

 

 

 

**-1 ½ Years Ago-**

            Peridot stood in her school hallway, as Rebecca Hathaway walked over to her. She was a muscular girl, and a good 6 feet tall. She towered over Peridot, who was shaking slightly, but kept her ground. A group formed around her from seemingly thin air, as they waited in anticipation for Rebecca to beat the shit out of Peridot. She gulped, as Rebecca cliché-ly cracked her knuckles, which were _huge_.

            “Hey _faggot_ ,” Rebecca grinned, and chuckled at the insult, which boiled Peridot’s veins. They both clenched fists, as Lapis joined the group, her eyes watery.

            “Peridot, please,” Lapis begged, as tears began to flow down her face. Lapis cared for Peridot deeply, and had fallen in love with her, but she would never feel the same.

            “I don’t care anymore, Lapis. I’m going to stand up to her if I want to, I don’t care who gets hurt because of it,” Peridot sighed, and Rebecca threw a punch at her. Peridot fortunately dodged just slightly, _millimeters_.

            “I hope you die, Peridot,” Rebecca said, as Lapis continued to cry, and made attempts to pull Peridot away, but Peridot shook Lapis off.

            Peridot smiled back, creeping out Rebecca, “I hope I die too.”

            “Fucking _sick-o_ ,” Rebecca mumbled, as she punched Peridot square in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Peridot took a few steps backwards, before pulling out a razor blade with her dried blood on it, and cut Rebecca on the hand, deeply. Rebecca screamed, and cupped the cut in her hand, as blood stained her clothing, and her veins pulsated on her forehead. Peridot haphazardly wiped off the blade, and pocketed it. Peridot went into the bathroom, and plugged up her nose, clogging the blood.

            Lapis walked into the bathroom, and hugged Peridot, “thank the gods you’re okay!”

            “Hey, Lapis,” Peridot blushed, and hugged Lapis back; she really liked Lapis, but she wouldn’t admit it to anyone but herself.

            “Please don’t ever do something so wreckless and stupid like that again,” Lapis let go of Peridot, and sighed deeply.

            “I can’t promise that,” Peridot laughed slightly, “I am a teenager you know.”

            “Aren’t we all.”

 

 

 

 

**-Present-**

            Aquamarine was asleep in Old Richard’s barn house, which had become empty when his cattle went missing. She was having a nightmare, a horrible one. She was in Beach City, and the bomb was heading right toward her.

            “Oh god! IT’S A BOMB” someone shouted, as people panicked, but Aquamarine couldn’t move, she was stuck. The bomb hit the center, and with a blast, she felt her skin melt, and her brains fry, as the head cooked her from the inside out like a microwave. Her skull fractured, and sent fragments of bone into her brain, and her eyes popped, sending her into a dark nothingness.

            “Lapisperidot,” she whispered, as she flung out of her makeshift bed, and was frantically checking herself for burns or worse, “just a dream.” She looked around in the dark barn, which was dry, and warm, making it uncomfortable. Aquamarine stepped outside, and checked the time, 3:02 Am.

            She sighed deeply as she watched the stars sparkle in the sky. It was strange to her, as there was no light pollution, but she enjoyed it. Seeing the Milky Way was a beautiful sight. She had been Aquamarine for 2 days now, and she felt it was time to split apart. She took a deep breath, and let go of everything, and then Lapis and Peridot were released.

 

 

 

 

            Lapis opened her eyes, and was in an embrace with Peridot. The beautiful outdoors and the crisp wind were relaxing. Peridot looked at her arms, she had two of them! Her arm was back, and her prosthetic was gone! Peridot just stared in wonder, “Peri, it’s a miracle!”

            “I know!” Peridot hugged Lapis, “thank you so much.”

            “For what?” asked Lapis?

            “If it wasn’t for you, I would have had my arm gone forever, and that prosthetic was pretty simple. Anyone could have built it, and it didn’t even respond very well, but I was glad to have it,” Peridot opened and closed her new fist, as they both sat down by the barn.

            “Thank you, Peri,” Lapis sat on Peridot’s lap, and then pulled Peridot into a kiss, which then ended up more like a make-out session. Lapis broke this kiss for a moment to stare into her partner’s eyes, which were dull and jaded in the nighttime. The air was dusty, and tasteless, but cool. Peridot moved her arms around Lapis’ waist, and held her in a long relaxing hug. Lapis melted in relaxation, as the pair hugged outside at 2 in the morning. Clouds gingerly flooded over the sky, but thankfully in small bursts.

            “You’re welcome,” Peridot kissed Lapis again, and they held it for a long time, as each of their nerves felt the skin in front of it. The slick saliva on their lips added to the sensation. Lapis turned around, so they were face to face, and she crawled closer to her, so close in fact their breasts pressed together, as they shared a passionate kiss. Lapis snaked her arms around Peridot, as moved her lithe fingers down her spine, as the night ticked onward. There was a sound, almost like a cry, but it was faint, and it sounded distant. Peridot kissed Lapis almost forcefully, and moved tongue into Lapis’ mouth, which turned to a calming session, as they practically tasted each other.

            There was that noise again it was closer now, at least a few feet away. She bolted up, and pulled Lapis with her, as they went inside the barn. Horrid snarls and the stench of rotting flesh filled the barn, while Lapis and Peridot climbed a ladder to the loft. They pulled the ladder up into the loft, making in impossible for anything to get up or _down_. They had 3 bullets left, but it wasn’t enough to get rid of the 4 horrible zombie creatures.

            “Lapis, what are these things?” asked Peridot, as they both were trembling.

            “I don’t know, but if there was one of them, we could have killed it, but… there are 4 in here, we can’t stop them… were trapped,” Lapis grabbed Peridot, and hugged her tightly, as tears dripped down their faces. Peridot cupped a hand on Lapis’ face, and kissed her quite passionately.

            “Lapis, I want to make the most of this, because we could be trapped up here for a long time, and sooner or later we will starve, but then we’ll come back, but still be malnourished, or dehydrated, so it’s not going to look pretty,” Peridot felt her hot-sticky tears trickle down her face, “this could be the end.”

 

 

 

 

**-499 years in the future-**

            Peridot held the ambulance in her hands. Lapis followed behind her, as they ran to the alien time machine. “Lapis, we have to go back in time, and live a better life, but we’ll have to go back 499 years, to drop this off. We’ll be stuck there, but we can make a life, and live, before the apocalypse.”

            “Okay, I just want to have a normal life, so lets do it,” Lapis took Peridot’s hand, as they ran down the hallway, and red lights flashed. The alarm made blood drip down their ears, and sounds get quieter. Peridot pushed open a large metal door, which was vibrating slightly, and inside was a tall cylinder. It had wires pouring out of it, along with a deep purple light.

 

 

 

**-2003-**

Peridot grabbed a lever, and pulled it, as we stood on the pad, a bright light flashed, and we were outside in a forest. “Peri… I haven’t see a forest in such a long time… it’s so beautiful,” Lapis held Peridot’s hand, and the walked though the forest.

            “Lapis, in 2502… their going to find out where we went in time, and their going to try to stop us, but they don’t realize that if they do, all reality is at stake. I know this is crazy, but this was always going to happen, and I couldn’t stop it if I wanted to. But trust me on this, we have to get out of here, now,” Lapis nodded, and they ran though the forest, jumping over fallen logs, and gliding on the wet leaves that had fallen.

            “Peridot, a road! I think it’s the interstate,” Lapis and Peridot walked onto the road, which had a clean pave on some areas, and there was a sign, big and green, and it said I-90.

            “It’s Interstate 90, lets follow it for now,” Peridot turned to Lapis, and held out her hand. Lapis took it, and they walked down the highway, with the ambulance in hand. Peridot popped it apart into 4 smaller triangles, she would have to hand it over to her ancestors, but not yet, it was much too early. It was said that it should be handed over in 2023, but could Peridot do that, no, it wasn’t time.

           

 

 

 

**-Present-**

            Lapis and Peridot were still trapped in the loft above the 4 disgusting monsters. The smell was putrid, and the sound was terrifying. They reached their long ugly limbs at the pair, who sat at the very back of the loft. A hand grabbed the floor of the loft, and let out an agonizing scream, before pulling itself into the loft. There was a gunshot, which was quite loud, and the monster fell over. There were a few more gunshots, before the monsters keeled over.

            The pair inched over to the edge of the loft, and froze completely. They saw… _themselves_. Peridot grabbed the ladder, and slide in into place, and then climbed down, to be face-to-face with her _other-self_.

            “Who are you?” asked Peridot to the other-self version of her.

            “This is complicated,” the other Peridot said to the other Lapis. “Look, we can’t stay long, but apparently this is the time we meet up for a brief moment, so here it goes. You tinker with this,” the other Peridot lifts up the 4 triangles put together, “it’s an alien ambulance, after a war, nevermind that, but you mess with it to give you the resurrection abilities, and the powers. You end up living forever that is, with Lapis for some if it, but you need to do that otherwise reality could get fucked,” the other coughed, and blood spurted out of her mouth. The other Peridot looked at her hands with blurry vision, as they began to vibrate rapidly, and they flickered black. The other Lapis grabbed her head, as her eyeballs cracked like marbles, and stomach churning screams came out of her mouth. They both collapsed to the ground dead, and then they vanished in a blink of an eye. One minute they were there, the next they weren’t like some sort of mirage.

            Lapis and Peridot were shaken up, as they looked at the nothingness that was their future-selves bodies. Peridot looked at Lapis with tear-stained vision, and saw that she also was crying. “What… was… that?” asked Lapis between small whimpers, as Peridot held her close, and held her head on her chest, and stroked her hair slowly. She let Lapis cry, as she also did some herself.

            “I don’t know, Lapis, I don’t know,” Peridot kissed her forehead, as they climbed back up into the loft in a horrible attempt to get some sleep. They did have makeshift beds, but it wasn’t the most comfortable.

            “Does this mean were going to die in the future, like that?” Lapis turned her head to Peridot, as Lapis slipped into a panic attack, as quickly shut her eyes, but Randall had burned his image onto her eyelids. Her heart palpitated at irregular intervals, and her breathing stumbling along.

            “Shh, Lapis… you’re safe, shh,” Lapis could hear Peridot’s voice, but she kept her eye shut.

            “Faggot…cunt…dumbass…retard…idiot…” thought Lapis as she continued to cry. She felt two arms move her body, so she panicked, but the soothing sound of Peridot’s voice told her otherwise. Peridot pulled Lapis onto her lap, and held her close.

            “Shh,” Peridot’s voice was calming and quiet. Lapis was staring into the face of hell, Randall.

            “You know about Peridot’s ploy to use you right?” He chuckled as he walked around inside her mind, “why would she care about a useless crap like you? You’re nothing special, but you’re probably insane either way. Peridot’s probably using you, and then with a simple shot of her gun, you’ll be dead.” Randall laughed, and it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, and she could feel her body shaking, but she also felt Peridot comforting her.

            “N-No!” shouted Lapis shook with terror, as Peridot held her close, and Lapis heartbeat began to slow. Her shaking subsided, and she finally gained the courage to open her eyes. She saw the doors of the barn, so she turned her head, and looked into Peridot’s eyes. _Her eyes…_ She turned her body, and grabbed onto Peridot in a violent hug. Lapis tear-stained face made contact with Peridot’s in a soothing kiss.

            “Are you okay, Lapis?” Peridot asked, as she pulled away from the kiss, and gave her a big hug. “I was so worried.”

            “I’m okay, Peri,” Lapis faintly smiled, and shakily stood up, along with Peridot. Lapis gripped Peridot’s hand tightly, as they left the barn shaken, and confused. The day had just become more confusing, how could their have been 2 sets of 2, in a world where only 1 set exists? It made no sense, but Peridot assumed time travel would have made sense, the other-her and the other-Lapis must have caused a temporal paradox or something to cause them to… _vanish_? They just popped out of existence, so it must have been something like that, but Peridot didn’t question it further, as she had the information tucked away in her mind.

            “Where shall we go, Lapis?” Peridot and Lapis were outside the barn, and it was eerily quiet, except for the wind.

            “I don’t know, but let’s leave this barn, too many memories,” Peridot silently obliged, and they continued down the dirt road, to the farm house.

            “Let’s go to the farm house, and see if Richard is there, and if he isn’t, lets scrounge around for some weapons and supplies,” Peridot and Lapis continued down the long dirt road for about a mile, and entered Richard’s house, which was dusty, and huge. It was a good 3 stories, and a furnished basement.

            “Where is Richard?” asked Lapis as the spent a good 20 minutes looking for him, but found no sign of him anywhere.

            “I don’t know where he is, so let’s look around some, I’ll take the basement,” Peridot went downstairs, and found a locker, which had a shotgun in it, and two packs of bullets, “perfect.”

            Peridot walked back upstairs, as Lapis packed a bag full of food, water, some rope, matches, and she found a gallon container of gasoline. “Peri, I got food, and supplies, we can use Richards truck, I’m sure he wont mind,” Lapis shrugged, as Peridot pulled out the shotgun, and bullets.

            “I have gotten us a weapon, what about you?” Peridot put the shotgun in the bags of supplies.

            Lapis pulled out a small handgun and a container of bullets as well, “I have a .41 magnum right here.”

            “Great, now we can defend ourselves against these strange monsters,” Peridot and Lapis tossed their stuff in the back of Richard’s truck, which fortunately had a ½ of a tank left.

            “Where should we go now?” asked Lapis, and Peridot knew exactly what to do.

            “We should try to find the last piece of the ambulance because it didn’t disappear unlike our doppelgänger’s, so this thing must still find a way to the past,” Peridot took out the ambulance, “maybe something happens when it’s put together, maybe we’ll unlock powers?”

            “I don’t know, but I’m with you on this. Let’s go find the last piece of the puzzle,” Lapis held Peridot’s hand, as they drove off in Richard’s truck, which smelt of dust and wood. Lapis and Peridot drove down the road, and didn’t come across any people on their way to the city. Somehow, people were still turning into monsters after the military impersonators all died out, what was it, what could it be?

 

 

_“Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it.” ― **Nicholas Sparks** , **A Walk to Remember**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of fluff, and some disturbing stuff, and is my longest chapter yet. ALSO OVER 50,000 WORDS!!!!!!!
> 
> WARNING: TRIGGERING/DISTURBING CONTENT!
> 
> COMMENTS SPECIFICALLY REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRICIATED!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be one of my best chapters, or that's just the happiness talking cuz I'm almost half way done!

 

 

**PART EIGHTEEN**

 

 

 

**-1 ¾ Years Ago-**

            Peridot entered her house, and found her dad in his usual chair, and was reading the paper. “Nobody reads the paper anymore,” thought Peridot as she walked over to the kitchen, barely holding back tears.

He looked at her in shock, “Peridot, how did you get that black eye?”

Peridot turned to him angrily, “you gave me it.” His eyes grew wide, and he turned around back to the paper, obviously still thinking about what he had done.

She walked into her room, and locked the door, “just one… just… one.” Peridot picked up her razor blade, and placed it on her wrist. _Slice… slice…_

“Peridot!” her mother walked into her room, as Peridot moved the razor blade off her skin, and glanced down at the 2 lines that were imprinted on her skin, and drops of blood leaked out of her body like molasses. It was warm, and gooey, as the red liquid slowly trickled down her arm, and her mom slapped her face.

“You fucking bitch, don’t cut yourself,” her mom painfully grabbed a paper towel, and wiped the blood away.

“You don’t even know why I’m cutting myself, you dumb fuck,” Peridot mumbled as her mom gave her the death-stare.

“WHY?” her mom practically shouted, as she tossed the bloody paper town in to Peridot’s garbage can.

“Because of you and dad,” she felt the warm tears release from her eyes, and her vision became blurry.

“Because of… us?”

“That’s what I said isn’t it?”

 

 

 

 

**-Present-**

            Lapis and Peridot were driving down Old Richard Road, when the ambulance started to vibrate. It shook and rattled like a rock in a tin can. It faded to black, before vanishing in Lapis’s hands.

            “Peridot… it’s gone… the ambulance…” Lapis turned to Peridot, who was confused, and wondered what had happened.

            “How? That’s… hold on a second…” Peridot pulled over, and took out a small pocket knife which was in Richard’s truck. She placed the blade on her finger, and cut it slightly, and it left out a few drops of blood. Her cut flashed a bright yellow, and the cut was gone, and even the droplets of blood. “The ambulance must have welded its properties onto us. Time must have changed, but it’s like a broken bone, it heals back stronger.”

            “So could it have absorbed power somehow, and turned innocent people into these zombie creatures? Maybe it was damaged, or this was supposed to happen,” Lapis looked down at her hands, “or maybe time is stronger than we were led to believe.”

            “I don’t know, but I think that time must be pretty strong, to keep everything the ambulance had done, but destroy it, well… it must be pretty strong, it only makes sense like that,” Peridot was pretty confused, and had no way of know what the fuck was happening. “I don’t know what the hell is happening, and I know it makes no sense, but I’m just going to go with it for now, until or if I get a better understanding of it all.

            “Yeah, it doesn’t make much sense, but I’m sure one day it will. Let’s just focus on… something else… like what are we going to do? The ambulance is gone, so I guess it’s in our best interest to just survive with what we have,” Lapis held Peridot’s hand, as they pulled back onto the road. It was eerily quiet, as they drove down the road, which turned onto a paved road called Willow Road. It stretched around Hatchet Hill, and then hit a bridge which crossed over the Gulliver Crevasse, and into Richfield. The truck chugged over Gulliver Crevasse, and then after 20 feet, they entered Richfield, ironically the 3rd poorest town in New York.

            “Were entering Richfield, Lapis,” Peridot smiled, as Lapis skimmed though the radio stations, but only getting static.

            “The 3rd poorest town in New York, really?” Lapis cracked a smile, and turned off the static.

            “Yeah,” Peridot smiled, as the truck continued its trek into Richfield, but for the next 15 miles it would be farmland. Most of the farmland was owned by Argon Inc. which was a powerful company – well, _ex_ -company as it liquidated a year or so ago. Thankfully, the farmland was repossessed by the bank, so nobody took care of it, meaning no cow manure.

            Lapis and Peridot were silent through the rest of the ride, as there wasn’t much to talk about. The road was paved, but it was filled with cracks, and plant-life was already beginning to grow out of it. Lapis leafed though a few gardening books in Richard’s truck, but none with of interest to her. The day was filled with monotony and stress. A macabre monster walked out of the woods, and a bit of pinkish flesh stuck out with half of a bone on it, as its arm was torn of. Peridot pulled over, and grabbed the shotgun in-between the pair. She climbed out, and fired 2 rounds. Time seemed to slow down to Peridot, as she saw the bullet come into contact with the monster, and the skin spun around with the flesh drilling a hole in its body. The skin surrounding the hole cracked, and then gushing black liquid began pouring out of the monster like a sponge being squeezed. The monster emitted a shrill eardrum-shattering scream as it fell to the ground. The energy sucked out of it, as it tried to heal the organs within it. But the healing spell failed it, and it died on the side of the road like road-kill. The skin on the monster had begun to blacken, and Peridot was confused. If this thing was creating the monsters, than shouldn’t they come back to life? The monster didn’t flash any colors, and it lay on the side of the road, _dead_.

            The summer heat instantly called the flies to the body, as they began to swarm it one by one. Peridot felt vomit crawl up her throat, but she gulped it back down, and climbed back into the truck, with Lapis. “That putrid smell is only getting worse as time goes on,” Peridot chuckled half-heartedly, as she turned the ignition, and then sped off.

            “I could smell it from _here_ ,” Lapis said, as she plugged her nose, and waved a hand in front of her face jokingly.

            They continued down the road, which came to any twists and turns, but finally they reached Richfield Town. The town was abandoned except for one person, which they found in the town center, it was _Steven_. By sheer coincidence they managed to find him in the same town was astronomically small, but somehow, they did.

            “Oh my god, Steven!” Lapis and Peridot ran over to him, and they hugged for a few seconds.

            “Are you okay, Steven?” asked Lapis, as she ruffled his hair, and he pulled out the piece of the ambulance.

            “I’m doing well, but I found this on the side of the road, what do you think it is?” Peridot was shocked, and so was Lapis.

            “That’s impossible… the ambulance was destroyed! Could there be more?” Lapis turned to Peridot, and then in unison they both looked at Steven.

            “Steven, this thing, is an ambulance, but it was tinkered with, causing us to come back to life, and give us… _powers_ I guess, I’m not sure what to call them,” Lapis scratched the back of her neck. Peridot was nervous, so Lapis held her hand, and Steven grinned, but said nothing.

            “Yeah, Lapis is right. But we don’t know what it is, or how it works, so we have to be careful,” Peridot tightened her grip on Lapis’ hand, as they walked back over to the truck with Steven.

            “Guys, we should forget about this ambulance thing, and focus on surviving for now, this is more like second in line, but lets at least get a place to live,” Steven was wise, but his childishness hides it. He’s smart, so the trio climbed into the musty truck, and drove though town, until they reached the prison next to Westford Lake. Lapis and Peridot silently agreed, as they walked into the abandoned prison.

            Dust floated around in little specks, and _everyone_ was gone. Some cells were open, and in the guards quarters they found a few shells and holes in the wall, presumably from bullets. There was a large concrete wall surrounding the prison with razor wire above it. The doors were wide open, but could be chained shut, so this place was pretty good, and _safe_.

            The prison was cool, not enough to abolish the boiling heat from the summer sun, but it helped. Lapis explored the west wing, whilst Steven explored the north and Peridot the east. The 3 hallways full of cells, which all converged on the center, where the guard’s quarters were. The wall was a large circle, which went all the way around the prison. The wall used to have guards walk around it, on both sides, at 3 minute intervals, so it was virtually inescapable. There were cameras, but the absence of power made them obsolete. The trio planned on going into town to fine a generator, and some fuel, so they could power the prison.

            Steven stayed behind at the prison, and helped clean up some, while Lapis and Peridot took Richard’s truck, and went looking around for a generator. The town was fairly quiet, except for the river which ran practically though the center, which sloshed around. Most of the houses were pretty small, mostly consisting of apartments, though. The town’s people, or well, _ex_ -town’s people were pretty poor, as the main source of income was the farms, but only one company owned the farmland, Argon Inc. Thankfully, it doesn’t exist anymore, because of liquidation. The ground shook angrily, as another piece of an ambulance shot up into the air, though the ground, and landed on the street in front of Peridot and Lapis.

            The pair stopped the truck, and climbed out, picking it up. Peridot looked down at the piece in her hand, and shifted it around. It was so simple, but made no sense. How did it work? How did it bring people back to life? Is it even these “ambulance” things bringing people back to life, or something greater, like a morphogenetic field? Nobody could know for certain. The ambulance was dull, and cold as Peridot placed it in her pocket. They climbed back into the truck, and continued their search, after their… _discovery_? It was blatantly obvious that there were more than one ambulance, and that scared the trio. Could there have been something greater going on in the future, which excluded Lapis and Peridot? Or maybe the future thought that time was delicate?

            Lapis pulled Peridot out of thought, when they found a generator, which had half a tank left. They picked it up, but it was quite heavy, so they gingerly carried it too the truck, and haphazardly tossed it into the back. It took them half an hour of moving the generator, but every second was worth it because they could power the prison during the cold months, and to keep food fresh.

 

 

 

 

**-499.9 Years in the Future-**

            General Wilson walked down the rundown corridors of the Imperial Monarchy, and towards the last door, which held within it Ruby Young. She was the current leader of the resistance against the Amalgam Experiments. “Ms. Young, we have a problem. Peridot, and Lapis escaped with the ambulance, and could fracture time. We need to send more ambulances, otherwise time will fall into a distortion, and then much worse,” General Wilson was good at lying, because he believed that the Amalgam was a good thing, and the war should prevail. So he would trick Ruby Young, and cause the end of the world himself

            “Your right. I’ll send 30 men to help you, no go and fix time,” She spun around in her chair, “30 units please report to ambulance chamber 4.” He fired too rounds, and they entered her skull with pin point accuracy. The bullet spun around in lazy circles, as it passed though her brain, and blood splattered the wall like paint. Her eyes jutted out of her sockets, and she stared blankly at Wilson, who kept a neutral complexion. Thick droplets of blood trickled down her neck, and then Wilson turned around, and left the room, but not before locking the door with an electro-clamp.

            “General Wilson,” 30 units appeared behind him, and followed him towards the ambulance chamber.

            “Right this way, not lets prepare these… 1240 ambulances to be distributed all across the world, almost 500 years back,” he sighed, but it wasn’t that of defeat, it was that of tiredness.

            “Yessir,” they began to take them apart, one by one, and placed them in a pile. They slowly took coins, and placed them in the gel, before fading away. The procedure didn’t make sense, but it worked. Why a coin they’d ask? Well, Wilson didn’t know, he just copied Peridot, and knew that it’d work.

 

 

 

 

**-Present-**

            Amethyst woke up outside a large brick building, and stood up. She then fell over back onto the ground. A headache clawed away at her skull, as she wobbled to her feet, and looked at the building. Vines grew out of the bricked sides, and the smell of burned flesh drifted around it, as it was absorbed by the bricks. The bricks began to crack, and rupture. The bricks were enveloped in fire, as the building sent a shockwave burning everything. Amethyst felt a tingling sensation on her skin before it _burned_. It was worse than agony, it hurt, but at the same time it didn’t. It was scary, and brutal. Her skin melted, and her eyeballs boiled along with her bodily fluids.

            Her mind called out for help, anything, but her mouth failed her. She lay on the ground in total darkness, and the roar of fire. Amethyst had gone delusional, not by choice, but because she was dehydrated, and burned to a crisp. She couldn’t move, nor did she want to. The pain was excruciating, and her skin being burned to a crisp didn’t help. She reached rock bottom, and wanted to die. Her mind had sent her consciousness away to an imaginary work, whilst it slowly died. It turned off the pain, and let Amethyst live in a fake reality for the last of its remaining time. The internal clock ticked away, as Amethyst thought she was with Pearl.

            “I love you, Pearl,” Amethyst spoke as her vision began to fade away, and only a silhouette of Pearl remained.

            “I don’t.”

 

 

 

 

            Lapis was scarred for life, and she couldn’t change that, but hiding it was easy. She held herself close in the guard’s quarters, where she and Peridot would sleep. Steven took the warden’s room, which was smaller, but it worked so no complaints. She didn’t know what to do, as her body shook slowly. She was having a panic attack, but she knew of only one person who could help, _Peridot_. She sat on her bed, as Randall walked over to her, “Hey, Lapis, long time no see.”

            “Go away, your just a figment of my imagination,” she knew he wasn’t real, but he looked real. She closed her eyes, as Peridot walked into the room, and scooped up her lover.

            “Lapis it’s me,” Peridot whispered, as she held Lapis close, so close in fact that Lapis could feel Peridot’s heartbeat. She was scared at first, but she let Peridot hold her.

            “Ahh yes, Peridot, the one her used you, and is going to throw you away like garbage, because that’s what you are, _garbage_. She’s just pretending to love you as a persona, and then you’ll become one of those hideous monsters,” Randall laughed whole-heartedly, and slapped her on the back, well, she thought she did, because she felt the sting, but it seemed, _weightless_ , and _fake_.

            “Shh, Lapis, you’re safe, I’ll be there for you, don’t worry,” Peridot’s words were soothing, but Lapis was still tense from Randall’s words.

            “P-Peri, d-do you l-love me?” Lapis sputtered like a dying engine, as her puffed-up eyes, stung with tears. Her face flushed a rose tint, along the salty water below her eyes.

            Peridot smiled, and looked into Lapis’s eyes, “forever.” Peridot kissed Lapis slowly, as she held Lapis close, making sure she was doing okay.

            “Thank you, Peri,” Lapis smiled, as her eyelids drifted downwards, she kissed back, but for longer. Peridot moved her hand over Lapis’ face, and brushed her faded blue raspberry hair out of her eyes. Her original hair color that of black had started rooting, she combed Lapis’ hair with her fingers. Peridot gently moved her hand over Lapis face, and wiped her tears off.

            “I should be thanking you, because you’re the one who actually dated me. I was just the lonely nerd in school, but yet, somehow this came to be,” Peridot held Lapis close in a tight embrace, which was calming, as Peridot’s surprisingly strong arms held Lapis.

            “I’m glad we became friends. You’ve shown me a lot, how to hotwire a car, and how to use a gun, and I’m grateful for that, Peri. Showing me compassion, love, you’ve made my life so much better,” Lapis looked deep into Peridot’s eyes, as time seemed to slow to a halt, and every palpitation of their hearts could be felt across their bodies.

            “You’ve done the same, you actually talked to me, we became friends, it was more than what I could ever want, but then I… died… but I came back, and I realized that… death isn’t an answer, and it never will be, it’s a failed escape attempt at best… but then… we confessed, kind of, well, it was a kiss, but a damn good one,” Peridot’s eyes glistened in the light, as they became watery. “Thank you, Lapis. For everything, for showing me love, and care, for being there in general.”

            “Peri, I should be thanking you, because you’ve helped me through a lot of my panic attacks, you saved me from myself,” Lapis looked saddened, and weak in Peridot’s arms, but Peridot didn’t care, because she loved Lapis, and would protect her at all costs. Peridot took a deep breath, and kissed Lapis again, not saying anything. Her lithe fingers glided down Lapis’ curvy figure. Lapis pulled Peridot close, and wrapped her arms around her neck, and held her in another passionate kiss, which pressed their noses together. Trickles of sweat ran down their bodies, as the temperature was uncomfortably hot, but they didn’t notice or care. Peridot lay down on their makeshift bed, and Lapis joined, as she lay on top of Peridot. And then, they made love, a relaxing love that only one person could give you, especially at the end of the world.

 

 

_“If the world wants you, it’s gonna keep coming till it gets you. And who am I that can fix it? Who am I that can change this if the world wants it so badly? Who am I to stop the end of the world if it keeps on coming?”_

_― **Patrick Ness, The Knife of Never Letting Go.**_


	19. Chapter 19

 

**PART NINTEEN**

The cool air prickled Peridot’s back, as she sat outside in the green of the prison, with Lapis. Steven was still asleep, and the sun still hadn’t risen. It was September now, and they had been saving up plenty of fuel to survive the coming winter, which was nearby. The prison was fortified, so no horrific zombie creatures could enter. Lapis and Peridot held each other’s hand, as they looked at the stars above. Peridot took out a bottle of red wine she found in an alcoholic shop in town. They trio wondered why the prison was so close to Richfield, but it made sense, because the most crime in the state was in Richfield, so the closer the better, right?

            “It’s almost winter but it feels like yesterday was summer,” Peridot said, as she relaxed with Lapis. The stars twinkled as the pair held hands, and watched the stars flutter around in the sky. Lapis leaned in, and lay her head on Peridot’s chest. Peridot lay down, and cuddled with Lapis, in the cool breeze. Their minds relaxed and process information quickly, so time ticked away at lightning fast speeds, so everything was calm and serene.

            “Yeah, it’s nice though,” Lapis knew Steven was long asleep so it was the perfect time, “Peri, can we make love?”

            Peridot’s face turned a bright rose red, “sure.” Lapis pulled Peridot into a long sensational kiss, which hurt to break apart. There was a tingling sensation in their bodies, before a bright flash of yellow light merged them into one, once again.

 

 

 

 

            Aquamarine stood up slightly shaken. The remnants of Lapis and Peridot danced in her mind, as she looked around the prison. She then walked inside, and to the guard’s quarters. She grabs the .41, and pockets it, and then leaves to go scrounge around for food, because they’re going to run out, and it would be best to stock up for the winter. She climbed into Richard’s stolen truck, and sped off towards town, and left a note for Steven if he wakes up early. The air was fresh, and felt good on her face as she drove into town.

            She pulled into a Mac’s Market parking lot, and looked around. There were a few abandoned cars in the parking lot, but not many. She walked in to the abandoned store to be hit with the foul smell of rotting food, but thankfully, the canned food was still in good health. She grabbed canned food, and she also found protein powder, and some a hotplate, which she put into her shopping cart. She had found many packets of beef jerky, and bags of chips, which were still months away from expiring. The food was definitely not the _healthiest_ , but thankfully it was food.

            After a couple hours of shopping, she left, and returned to the prison. She grabbed the bags of groceries, and put them in the abandoned lunch room, some on the shelves, and some in the refrigerators. She started making breakfast, as Steven walked over to her, and she greeted him, “good morning, Steven.”

            “Good morning, Aquamarine,” he said unfazed by their fusion, and she handed him a plate of food, “thank you.”

            He beamed a smile at her, and she did the same, “I hope you like baked beans, because I couldn’t find much breakfast food at Mac’s most of it was rotten. I did some cereal, but no milk.”

            “Don’t worry about it, the beans are good,” he finished the baked beans on his place, and then washed it in the sink. Aquamarine made herself a plate of beans after Steven, and ate herself. It was cheap, and not the best tasting, but it supplied them with nourishment until lunch. She finished up her beans, and then cleaned off her own dish. The day was slow and uneventful, so Aquamarine was left bored, so she slip apart.

 

 

 

 

            Peridot and Lapis were in a tight embrace as they split apart, as the flash of cool yellow faded. Peridot glanced down at Lapis, and smiled, because Lapis always made her day brighter, better, and worth living. Lapis snuggled up on Peridot, and tilted her head upwards to look at her lover. Peridot planted a kiss on her forehead, and then they split apart from their hug. “I love you, Peri,” Lapis extended her hand over to Peridot’s and clasped it. Then, Peridot tightened her fingers around Lapis’s, and then they walked back to the guard’s quarters, or well, their room now.

            “I love you too, Lapis,” Peridot smiled brightly, as she ran her lithe fingers through Lapis black faded blue hair. Lapis snaked her arms around Peridot’s waist, and pulled her into another deep passionate kiss, which lasted much longer than usual, because they had to break away in gasps of air for a few seconds. Peridot held her close, pulled Lapis onto her chest on her breasts. Lapis tightly coiled her arms around Peridot’s waist, as they hugged for a long time, just enjoyed each others presence.

            There was an explosion, faint, but it could be heard. Lapis and Peridot bolted out of the prison, and saw a large ball of fire, smoky and yellow, spread into the sky, so bright you could barely look at it. Lapis clasped Peridot closely, as the bright light slowly dimmed, until it was no more. “That looked to be about 2 towns over, in Farristown,” Peridot said, as she held Lapis close.

            “What was it?” Lapis asked, as she looked up at Peridot.

            “I don’t know,” Peridot was genuinely unsure of what that explosion was. It left somewhat of a mushroom cloud, which was almost gone.

            “Could there be other survivors, some that escaped the blast?” Lapis was scared, and so was Peridot, and then they found Steven beside them like a ghost.

            “I don’t know, but it’s possible,” Peridot turned to Steven, and the trio hugged for a few seconds. The blast sent a small shockwave which was barely felt at the prison, but dust was flung into the air.

            “Steven, you said those people who took you, brought you too a building right? I never asked what happened inside there, do you know?” Lapis knelt on one knee, and placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder.

            “They would attach us to these metal chairs with metal needle things on the arm rests, and inject people with liquids, I could hear the screams of pain, but I don’t know what happened after, because I was in a room most of the time before I escaped,” Steven hugged Lapis, as his eyes filled with tears, “It was horrible.”

            “Don’t worry Steven, Peridot and I will take care of you, we promise,” Lapis smiled and hugged Steven.

            “We promise,” Peridot said as she hugged Steven with Lapis, and then split apart. Steven smiled, and wiped the new forming tears in his eyes.

            “You know, one great thing about being on our own schedule, we always get great views for sunrises, and sunsets,” Lapis held Peridot’s hand, as they relaxed outside in the morning heat.

            “Yeah,” Peridot smiled a cool jaded smile, and relaxed with her lover, and Steven. The clock was in their hands now, whatever they did, they had an almost infinite amount of time.

 

 

 

 

**-3 weeks later-**

Lapis walked over to Peridot, and was quivering in nervousness. She gulped down her fears, and sat down on their bed, next to Peridot. Lapis held Peridot’s hand, “Peri, I have some news.”

            “Yeah?” Peridot lifted an eye brow, a trick she learned just a week or two ago.

            “I think… I might be pregnant… I know what you must be thinking, but I missed my time of the month, and my body feels different… I felt a little nauseous this morning, nothing major, but I felt it… I don’t know how it happened… I’ve only been having sex with you, but I’m really scared,” Lapis had a thin layer of sweat on her face, but Peridot only smiled, and kissed Lapis soothingly, “Peri, I think it might have something to do with us… merging or whatever, fusing, I don’t know.”

            “I don’t know either, but I trust you,” Peridot knew Lapis was feeling uneasy, not from sickness, but from the pile of stress that enveloped her. Peridot wanted to help clean some of that stress away for now at least, before finding a Permanente way. She pulled Lapis onto her lap, and kissed her neck, and then Lapis’ puckered lips. Peridot slipped her tongue into Lapis’ mouth, and the taste of saliva was still… _strange_. She hadn’t gotten used to it completely, but still enjoyed it nonetheless. She felt Lapis’ teeth, and the inside of her mouth, and the pair loved it. They split apart, with saliva on their lips, and took it air quickly.

            “I love you so much,” Lapis cooed in Peridot’s ear, as Peridot’s heart melted, and a blush formed on her face. Sweat dribbled down their faces, as they became more aroused.

            “I love you too, Lapis,” Peridot swore she heard something, but she dismissed it due to her mind being scrambled with arousal. The noise was closer now, a gunshot, it sounded closer, thankfully heading away from the prison. The pair jumped to their feet, and ran to Steven’s room, and packed their guns. They climbed into their truck, and drove into town. Lapis drove, whilst Peridot loaded her shotgun, and the .41 magnum. They pulled into the town, drove down Welch Street, and found a man with a small handgun, firing at one of those zombie monsters.

            Lapis stopped the truck, and the trio climbed out. Peridot cocked her shotgun, and fired two shots into the creature’s torso. The skin fractured into a spider-web pattern, and that same putrid black liquid gushed out of the skin, and the creature fell to the ground. The man turned his head, and looked at the trio. “Thank you so much,” he practically yelled as he walked over to them, their weapons still drawn. He had a beard, and a pair of glasses. He had grey patches of hair above his ears, while the rest was jet black. He looked no more than 25, and wore a spring jacket, which was black, and a pair of blue jeans.

            “It’s no problem. What’s your name?” Lapis asked bluntly, as he pocketed her .41, and Peridot swung her shotgun over her shoulders.

            “Names Jack Anderson, I just arrived here today,” Jack placed his handgun in the pocket.

            “Nice to meet you, Jack, my name’s Peridot, that’s Lapis and this is Steven,” Peridot spoke calmly, as she pointed to both Lapis and Steven.

            “Nice to meet you too,” he shook all their hands, and then they walked back over to their truck. The trio climbed into it, and Jack to the back. They drove back to the prison, while Jack sat in the back, deep in thought, “that Lapis girl is pretty cute. Maybe I’ll ask her on a date.” The truck rattled and coughed along up the road to the prison entrance. They climbed out, and all walked in. It was darker inside, and the rattle of the generator in the background was eerie. They had still stocked up plenty of fuel, and wood for the winter.

            “Here is our current homestead,” Peridot said, as she showed Jack around, and told him he could pick anywhere to sleep, if he’d like to stay.

            “Thanks for letting me stay,” Jack took of his dark faded green backpack, and chose a room which was filled with containers, which held files about prisoners.

            “No problem, I know this isn’t the best of rooms, but I hope its okay, we have collected some mattresses so you can use as many as you like. The town was abandoned, but most of the stores still had plenty of stuff. We have sheets, blankets, pillows, plenty of food, and plenty of fuel to power the generator,” Peridot smiled, and helped Jack moved some of the crates, until there was a neat stack of them in one corner. Peridot had gotten much stronger over the past year, and was working on a six-pack.

            “Thank you,” he smiled, and Peridot left him alone to take out his few possessions, and such.

Peridot walked over to Lapis, who was standing opposite of her, and held her close, “I love you so much, Lapis. You know that right? Nothing will get between us, not even the baby, or Jack.”

“I love you too, Peri. Thanks for the reassurance, I’m just scared, and tired,” Lapis had bags under her eyes, along with Peridot. But Peridot didn’t care about her health at the moment, only her partners.

“I know the feeling,” Peridot’s mind flashed moments before her ‘death’, and it hurt, but Peridot held Lapis tightly, and turned her around. She looked down into her lovers eyes, and kissed her on the forehead. Lapis pulled in closer, and her face was pressed against Peridot’s breasts. Which made Peridot flush red, but it soon faded, and she held her scared, fragile lover. She took a deep breath, and ran her slender fingers down Lapis’ back, which received a shiver of delight. Lapis looked up at Peridot, and smiled sincerely. Lapis kissed Peridot with puckered lips for a long time, and then broke apart only to take in gasps of air.

Lapis kissed Peridot again, as Jack walked in on them, “Lapis I was wondering-”

Lapis turned to him, and perked an eyebrow, a trick she learned from Peridot, obviously for entertainments sake, “yes?”

 

 

 

 

His face flushed with embarrassment, “sorry, I didn’t know you were… homosexual.”

“It’s okay, I hope you understand, and aren’t against it,” Lapis was a little worried that Jack would be homophobic, but one side of her knew he wouldn’t be, like precognition, but more subtle.

“I’m not against it, so don’t worry about it, I had a friend who was gay, but he was still cool,” he smiled, and left the room, sadly; he wanted to take Lapis on a date, but unfortunately, she was lesbian, so that made him a little sad. “I’m happy for them,” he smiled, and shook the sadness away, knowing that Lapis and Peridot had each other, but he still wanted someone to call his own, to talk to when he was down in the dumps. He sat down on his bed, and sighed. He ran his fingers through his growing hair, and lay down, for a nap.

He dreamed of apathy, and monotony. It was calming to dream of nothing, as he had lost the ability to dream many years ago, due to the fact he wasn’t creative enough. The day had gone by in a blast, which would forever change his life. He smiled at the thought of having a home again, with people who actually cared about his wellbeing, and heath. He snored away the night, as the clock ticked though hours of his life.

 

_“Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love,”_

**_-Albert Einstein_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's back! 
> 
> Anyone got good ideas for a better title, because the one I have now sucks! I just want something better, so if anyone has an idea, I'd love to hear it, and I'm not gonna steal it, I'll make sure to post a bit on the newest chapter when I get a better title about it, so don't worry.
> 
> Some kissing and homosexual stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the quote was pretty good :D
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

 

**PART TWENTY**

           

The frost clung to the grass and plants outside, like flies in fly-traps. Peridot was in her room with Lapis asleep on her lap. Peridot was deep in thought, “why had Lapis had forgotten that Peridot was resurrected?” Peridot questioned it, but was thankful it had only happened once this month. What could it mean? What was the point? Could it be some entity looking for sanctuary? Peridot shook out of her thoughts, as she wouldn’t be able to explain it.

She descended her head, and kissed Lapis on the forehead. Lapis smiled in her sleep, and Peridot moved her closer, embracing her in a serene hug. The calm action slowly woke up Lapis, who then kissed Peridot. Lapis yawned meekly, and sat on Peridot’s lap. She ran her fingers though Peridot’s hair, and then hugged her. “Hey Peri,” Lapis mumbled in Peridot’s chest.

“Hello Lapis,” Peridot’s eyes sagged in their sockets, as she had been functioning on a few hours of sleep. The dark bags under her eyes signified that, as she held Lapis close, and sighed a delightful sigh.

“You’re beautiful,” Lapis spoke in a whisper, and broke the brief silence, and kissing Peridot once again. Peridot shifted her hand off a pile of books, and onto Lapis’ back, which her hands glided down.

“So are you, Lapis,” Peridot hoisted Lapis up bridal style, and carried her into the dining room for lunch.

“What should we make, Peri?” Lapis asked, as she opened the refrigerator, and Peridot rummaged though the shelves.

“What about this?” Peridot pulled out a cheap container of Macaroni and Cheese, which Lapis picked up, and they made a large batch to feed everyone.

 

 

 

 

            Jack stared at the unpeopled town, which was eerie and uncomfortable. The world was spiraling out of control, and there was nothing to be done about it. Almost everyone was certainly dead, except for a few who made have survived. He missed his girlfriend Martha Johnson. Unfortunately, the world was coming to an end, but did he want to stop it? Could he even if he wanted to? The answer was plain and simple; he wouldn’t stop the end of the world if he wanted to.

            He walked back towards the prison, hands in pockets, and feet on the asphalt road. The putrid smell of the living corpses burned his nostrils, and the piles of dead creatures oozed black liquids. Jack plugged his nose, and continued up the road. He entered the prison, and then chained the door shut once again.

            His gingerly movements reflected his thoughts, distress, pain, and guilt. His eyes were tainted with pain, which made them jaded, and dull. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He shoved his hand down his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet. After opening it up, he took out a small photograph of Martha. His finger ran over it a few times, before he placed it back into his wallet and his wallet back into his back pocket. He rubbed his face, and felt his beard which was a bit dirty. He took off his glasses, and set it down on a night stand which had taken from a store in town a few days ago.

            He lay down on his bed, and looked at the window, which had light pouring out of it like an overflowing tea kettle. He needed a shower, because the smell he emitted was far from pleasant. He stood up, grabbed a towel, and some new cloths, and went into the shower room, which was connected to the generator. He turned on the generator, and it began to hum, and the water began to heat up. Within a minute, the water was already the perfect shower temperature, because Peridot added a little something to the heater, which boosted the power to quadruples. He took off his cloths, and walked into the streams of water. He picked up a bar of soap and scrubbed himself clean. He then turned off the water, and dried off. He put on his clean cloths, and combed his hair, and beard.

 

 

 

 

            Peridot felt a dim flicker of light in the back of her mind, only for a second, but thriving, _parasitism_ at best. The flicker was an image, a single still image, of a road, with tall trees on both sides, and a couple droplets of blood. The yellow line in-between was faded, and needed repainting. She didn’t know what it meant, and wanted to know more. She felt… different. Stress and Anxiety ate away at her mind, as another flicker appeared, but this time, she didn’t what to know more. She saw her hand on the road, soaked in blood, and a creepy zombie monster in the background by the trees. There was a puddle of blood surrounding the hand. Peridot shook her head, and the image tucked itself away, as if it had a mind of its own.

            “What was that?” Peridot whispered, as she walked the perimeter of the prison. She sighed when she got no reply, but she knew that she could stop the ‘future’ by making sure she wouldn’t die. She took in deep breaths, and knew she could change the future. Then, the thought of Lapis entangled Peridot’s mind, and then Peridot bit her lip. Not in the good sense of arousal, but it the sense of… _guilt_? She worried about Lapis all the time, and seeing those _images_ made Peridot’s stress levels explode. Her heartbeat raced as if she ran a marathon. She then entered the prison again, and then chained the door shut.

            Another image flickered in her mind once again, but this time it wasn’t from her perspective, it was from Lapis’ perspective. Lapis was looking down at Peridot’s body, which had no head. Her neck was cut in half, and her head rolled freely. Blood soaked the pavement, and the image was just slightly blurry, because it was tears. Peridot felt a stream of a warm liquid race down her cheek, and soon realized she was crying.

            Why was she getting these images now? She wanted to know so much, but only knew so little. She ran back inside, with bloodshot eyes, which burned with salty tears. She turned to her room, and practically leapt on Lapis, holding in her in tight and passionate embrace. “You okay?” Lapis said, a small grin plastered on her face until she saw Peridot’s tears.

            “No,” Peridot cried into Lapis’ chest, and Lapis just held Peridot close.

            “Don’t worry, Peri. Everything’s going to be okay,” Lapis smiled, and closed her eyes, as she held her sobbing partner close.

            “No its not, Lapis. I’m so scared, I-I saw t-the future, glimpses of it. Single frames, and it doesn’t turn out good, Lapis,” Peridot bawled, “I’m so scared… I don’t w-want to d-die.”

            “Die? What do you mean?” Lapis became worried almost instantly, as she caressed Peridot’s head gently.

            “I-I saw my-my self. On t-the ground, w-with no h-head, and I-I was dead. Y-You saw it h-happen,” Peridot’s stress levels boomed again, but were soon softened by Lapis’s lips meeting hers. “Mm, Lapis,” Peridot’s voice trickled out, and Lapis kissed Peridot down her neck, gingerly.

            “Shh, Peri, shh,” Lapis cooed in Peridot’s ear, “I know how to melt all that stress away.”

            “Thank you, Lapis,” Peridot smiled, as the tears on her face began to dry, and then they made love, simple, sweet, and seductively.

 

 

 

 

            Jack Anderson looked at his picture of Martha, with tears in his eyes, and a small knife in his hand. He placed the blade to his skin… _slice…_ The blood trickled down his arm, and a few droplets onto his hand. There was a bright flash of yellow, before the cut faded, and was left with bare skin once again. “What have I become?” he spoke slowly, as he remembered lyrics from a song on the radio from the 90’s, “my sweetest friend?”

            The song was so sad, deep, and passionate, but it was nothing compared to his mental state. Jack was a mess, and he knew it. A ticking time bomb, but the countdown was unknown. He hated every part of himself, and just wanted to be free. But what good would freedom do now? “FUCK!” he shouted, as he tossed the blade to his side, and then the blonde and the blue raspberry girl ran in.

            “Jack, are you okay?” Lapis looked at him with genuine concern. He shook his head, and rubbed his temples.

            “I’m fine, but just a bit upset,” he ran his hand though his black curly hair.

            “No your not, do you want someone to talk to? Steven will be fine on his own for a little bit, he isn’t a little kid anymore,” he shook his head once more and Lapis sighed, “well, if you want someone to talk to, I’ll be there.”

            Lapis and Peridot left his room, “I wonder what that was about.”

            “I don’t know, Peri. I think it had to do with that photo he had,” Lapis held Peridot’s hand tightly, and smiled weakly.

            “Sometimes people don’t want help,” Peridot sighed guiltily, “like me.”

            “Peridot, remember, if you need anything, you can ask,” Lapis stopped walking, and hugged her tightly.

            “Thank you, Lapis,” Peridot kissed her forehead, and the pair walked into the dining room, and made lunch.

 

 

 

 

            Connie was in the woods. She had escaped her captors, but was terribly lost. Her captors fled when a bright red light began to flash, and then an explosion went off in the distance. She raced though the woods for hours, before finding a long curvy dirt road. Connie had grabbed the only weapon she could find, which was a kitchen knife. It was blunt, and the blade was slightly sticky, and a bit discolored. Red maybe? Connie didn’t know, and didn’t care, because she just wanted to see Steven again.

            That was her drive, _Steven_ ; that was all she wanted. She wanted to hug him, and kiss him passionately. But that’d have to wait, because right now, she needed to find her way to the city. She sighed heavily as she walked down the dirt path, which split onto an asphalt road titled: Miracle Drive.

            “Why call it that?” Connie questioned, but dismissed it as some person’s imagination. She continued down the road for some time, as her mind wandered off, as she hoped she’d find some one on the road. Yet, nobody came. So Connie was on her own. After a fair amount of time, she passed the “Now Entering Richfield” sign.

            The clock marched slowly forward, as she soon entered Richfield town, and explored for a while. Going from store to store, building to build, searching for supplies and such, but a lot of food, and goods were stolen already. She did find a large backpack, and a few pocket knifes, but nothing major. She planned to make her way to the prison to see if anybody left guns or other weapons behind by the end of the day. She spent most of the day scrounging though shops, stores, and other abandoned buildings for supplies.

            The sun had struck the horizon, and bright vibrant oranges and pinks filled the sky for some time. Connie carried her now heavy backpack up the long road towards the prison. It looked abandoned, but there was a truck. She ran her hand on the body of the truck, and then walked to the chained door on the prison. It didn’t have a lock, but it held the door in place easily. She twisted the chain off, and then walked though the door, and then placed it back on. She pulled out a small pocket knife she found, and held it in her hand, as she entered the prison. There was talking within the prison, it was faint, but Connie heard it. She walked towards the Wardens Quarters, and entered swiftly. There was Steven reading a book, which was a little bit too complex for his age, but he read it anyway. Connie dropped the pocket knife, and ran over to Steven.

            Steven as very surprised, as he fell over on his bed, with Connie on top of him. She quickly scrambled up, and sat down next to him, “Steven! I didn’t know you were here.”

            “Peridot, Lapis, Jack, and I have been here for a few months now, so we’ve made it our home for now. You can stay if you’d like,” Steven smiled, and Connie jumped at the opportunity.

            “I’d love to,” she smiled, and hugged Steven, which made him blush deeply. She placed a small tender kiss on his cheek, which was a deep rose red.

            “Great, I’ll show you around. I’m sure Lapis and Peridot would be glad to see you,” Steven hopped up, and held Connie’s hand, as they walked towards the Guards Quarters. They turned the corner, and saw Lapis and Peridot on top of each other, kissing.

            The pair jumped up quickly, both blushing profusely, “C-Connie, w-what brings y-you to t-town?”

            “I got here early in the day, and went though the city to find supplies, and then came to the prison in search of weapons, but found you guys,” Connie hugged them both, as their flushed faces slowly drained away the extra blood.

            “I’m glad you found us. Any news on the rest of the group, Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper, Citrine, or anyone?” Lapis had a perfect poker face playing on her face, but obviously, she was nervous.

            “No, I haven’t heard from anyone, I’m sorry, Lapis,” Connie looked a little guilty, but Lapis just smiled.

            “Don’t worry about it, Connie,” Lapis smiled, and they all went to the dining room, for dinner. They were having Pork N’ Beans from a can, and some seltzer water. Not the best of food mind you, but filling. They ate, and talked about all the recent events, and Connie got to meet Jack. After they finished off their food, and half a tank of gas, they all went to bed. They turned off the generator, and Peridot joined Lapis in their room. Connie and Steven slept together in his bed. Jack slept alone again, and his cancer of sadness grew within him.

            Connie was close to slumber, as they cuddled. “I love you, Steven,” Connie whispered, as she closed her eyes, but her mind was still active.

            “I love you too, Connie,” Steven closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep, along with Connie. She dreamt of when she first became a ‘resurrected’, although she never died, she was still _infected_. She remembered taking off her glasses as her vision was repairing itself. She grew scared, but became happy at the same time, because her vision had gotten better. It reminded her of Peridot, who had her vision repaired too, but still kept her glasses just in case. She then left her dream state, and slept dreamlessly throughout the night.

 

_“Like every other horrible thing that has ever happened in the history of our world, the end also began with a kiss,”_

**_-Dennis Sharp – Destroyer of Worlds_ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a small break from working on this so I could just relax, and so I wouldn't get bored of it. It took me forever to write this chapter...
> 
> I hope its good, but I know its not the best.

 

**PART TWENTY-ONE**

            Lapis felt the bump over her stomach, and sighed. She felt ugly, and fat. She looked down at Peridot who was asleep since it was 3 in the morning. She loved Peridot so much, but was worried that she’d leave her. Hormones raged though her body, as she felt the hot sticky tears drip down her cheeks, and land on Peridot’s face, which woke her up.

            “Lapis, are you okay?” Peridot looked up at Lapis who wiped her tears off her face.

            “I-I feel u-ugly, and d-disgusting,” Lapis cried as Peridot sat up next to her, and ran her hand down her cheek.

            “Lapis, you’re absolutely gorgeous,” Peridot kissed her on the lips, and put an arm around her.

            “You r-really think s-so?” Lapis felt more tears trickle down her face, so Peridot took a tissue from the box on her night stand, and wiped the rest of Lapis’s tears off her face.

            “I do,” Peridot moved Lapis onto her lap, and hugged her tightly. “Shh, Lapis, you’re so beautiful.”

            “T-Thank you, Peri,” Lapis smiled slightly, and Peridot kissed her passionately. Lapis’s hand slid down Peridot’s back, as Peridot leaned backwards. The kisses flooded their minds, as they took in sweet oxygen, just to kiss more. The sensation calmed Lapis, as she moved over a little bit, and snuggled up next to Peridot. Lapis was exhausted, so she fell asleep by Peridot’s side, as the blonde wrapped her arm around Lapis.

            “Good night, Lapis,” Peridot mumbled, as she fell into her own deep slumber.

 

 

 

**-497.8 Years in the Future-**

            General Trot was holding the ambulance he stole just a little while ago, and had placed it on the time machines pad, as he rummaged though it, he found the switch, and turned it on. Little did he know he was supposed to tinker with it to resurrect people. There was a bright flash, which almost burned his retinas, but thankfully he had a mask on. The machine sent the ambulance back in time, but unfortunately, it hadn’t been tinkered with, so it doesn’t work, and with no coordinates, so it’s just going to crash somewhere in the past. Trot had sent it to the wrong time, so it will be late. The entire time line was messed up now, so it caused his ambulance to vaporize into its component molecules. Trot thought he saved all of time, but he didn’t he was just a nuisance. He ran off as fast as he could, and in 50 days, he’d tell the Prime Minister about the problem. Although there wasn’t a problem, because Trot was just ignorant, and so were Lapis and Peridot. The pair thought they knew what they were doing, but were erased from time. Something must have happened to cause that. But what?

 

 

 

 

**-Present-**

            Lapis was curled up on her bed, as she felt a cold presence approach her. “Hello Lapis,” Randall’s cold beer-soaked breath blew on Lapis’s face.

            She knew he was an illusion of her own doing, but it felt so real, “W-What do you want?”

            “I want to bring you back to my apartment, and have a little fun,” she could _hear_ his smirk, as he ran his fat fingers down her back, and she felt the well of tears in her eyes explode.

            “NO!” she shouted, as she gripped the bed sheets, and Randall moved his “arms” around her, but Lapis “kicked” him away. His ghost felt so _real_ , although he was in prison, he would never truly be locked away.

            “You may deny it now, but you _enjoyed_ all the _fun_ times we had together,” the faint smell of cigarettes clung to his shirt like a stain, as he grabbed Lapis’s wrist. She kicked again, and squeezed her eyes closed. The pain in her abdomen made Lapis grunt, and keep her eyes closed.

            “Lapis?” a small voice called out, barely a whisper, but still burning. “Are you okay?”

            “P-Peri?” Lapis fluttered her eyes opened, and saw Peridot holding 2 mugs with tea bags hanging out.

            “It’s me, Lapis. It’s Peri,” Peridot rushed over to Lapis’s side, and scooped her up. Peridot sat down on their bed, and held Lapis as tightly as she could (but being careful to not hurt the baby). Lapis trembled, as she mumbled ‘Randall’ and ‘abandon’ a few times.

            “P-Peri,” she moaned, as tears poured out of her eyes, and she coughed. Her face flushed red, and Peridot kissed her. Lapis felt the pressure on her lips, and soon realized it was Peridot. Lapis slowly opened her eyes, and found her lover staring into them, blood shot, and puffy. Peridot smiled, and kissed Lapis again. This one was more expected, and longer. The sweet sensation licked the pair’s minds seductively. They split apart and took in quick uneven breaths. Peridot slid her hand underneath Lapis’s stomach, and rubbed it softly and affectionately. Lapis closed her eyes, as Peridot kissed down her neck. Peridot knelt down between her lover’s legs, as Lapis blushed. Lapis was wearing a simple grey skirt, and Peridot ran her hands down her legs.

            Jack opened the door haphazardly, and froze, “I… Um… nevermind.” He closed the door and walked away, unfortunately ruining the moment. Both faces were flushed completely, as they sat up, and left their room. It was at least 12:30 by now, as lunch was on the way. Everyone in the prison headed towards the dining room, and had lunch. Peridot cracked open a few cans of soup, which were about to go bad in a few days.

            Jack didn’t speak, but the remnants of embarrassment clung to him. He scratched the back of his neck, and they sat down with their bowls of soup. Winter had arrived, so it started to snow. There was already at least an inch of snow on the ground by the time November hit. Steven happily ate his soup with Connie, and managed to not notice the awkwardness Jack and the pair. They didn’t speak much, except for a tad bit of small talk, but that was the extent. The awkwardness would fade in due time, but they’d just have to wait it out.

           

 

 

 

            Connie held Steven’s hand as they left the dining room, and walked back to theirs. Steven sat down on their bed, and Connie sat on his lap. She had a faint blush on her face, and a pretty smile. Steven pulled her in close, and kissed her. She felt their lips collide, and her mind raced at thousands of miles, as did her heart. She closed her eyes, and kissed him again and again. She didn’t want to stop, as she planted more kissed on him. She had missed him so much, and she didn’t want to leave him _ever_. Steven had lost a lot of weight over the time of the apocalypse, but that didn’t matter to Connie. She loved him so much, as she kissed him again and again. Steven ran his hands down her back, and kissed her back, “I’m so glad you’re back, Connie.”

            Connie’s blush still covered her face, as she smiled up at Steven, “Me too, Steven. I missed you so much. You are my drive.”

            Steven smiled, and looked down at Connie. Her curves matched her outside perfectly, and her beautiful brown skin glistened in the light. Her sparkling blue eyes were so close to Steven’s own. He felt his face heat up, as they kissed again. They stopped, and just held each other close in a hug. It was almost winter so the air was cold, and their room wasn’t boiling like in summer. 

 

 

 

 

            Peridot relaxed on their bed with Lapis, as they cuddled, and read their books. They needed something to pass the time, so why not read? She was about half way though her book, as she felt Lapis shift and sit on her lap. Peridot closed her book, wrapped her arms around Lapis’s waist, and nuzzled her head in the crook of Lapis’s neck. Lapis blushed, and let out a small giggle, “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Peridot kissed Lapis’s cheek, and held her close, relaxing. It was nice to relax. Peridot ran over Lapis’s stomach, as she felt the bulge.

            Lapis sighed, as she ran he hands over Peridot’s, “It makes me feel ugly, but happy. Knowing I’m bringing new li-” just then, Lapis stopped, and was grinning wildly. “I just felt it kick,” Peridot smiled, and kissed her again.

            “You’re not ugly, Lapis, you’re beautiful. Nothing can get better, because everything is perfect,” Lapis turned her head to look at Peridot, and was greeted with her lips pressed against hers.

            “Mmm,” Lapis mumbled as she reflected on the taste of the kiss, which was amazing. She turned to her side, so she could look at Peridot more easily, and felt Peridot snake an arm around her back.

            Peridot kissed Lapis again, this time, much longer. Both closed their eyes, as they explored the depths of each others mouths. It was such a strange thing, but it felt amazing. The kiss was split apart if a feat of gasps, and a tiny bit of panting. Peridot scooted up to the edge of the bed where their pillows where, and moved Lapis back on her lap. Peridot’s hand brushed over Lapis’s face, as she smiles in-between kisses. Peridot ran her lithe fingers down, and then underneath Lapis’s stomach again, “you’re gorgeous, Lapis.”

            “Well, having a baby makes me gain a lot of weight, and it stretches out my body, so I’m definitely not gorgeous,” Lapis held Peridot’s hand, and squeezed slightly. Lapis was sad she wasn’t as pretty as she used to be.

            “You’re still drop-dead gorgeous, Lapis. Nothing will _ever_ change that,” Peridot slid Lapis forward a foot or so, and began to massage her back.

            “Thank you, Peri,” Lapis mumbled, as Peridot continued to rub her back. Peridot knew that her lover was under a lot of stress, so this was the _least_ she could do. Lapis had some morning sickness, and was definitely more emotional. Peridot was happy that she was able to actually _conceive_ a child with Lapis. It was a miracle, or at least highly improbable. It had Peridot happy, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if she had cheated on her. This was so strange, and Peridot questioned it. Would Lapis cheat on her? Peridot wanted to doubt it, but she was worried. She shook the painful thoughts out of her head, and continued to rub her lover’s back.

            “Peridot, are you okay? You seem… _quieter_ … than usual,” Lapis seemed worried, but Peridot just smiled, and nodded.

            “I’m doing well. I guess I was just spacing out,” Peridot lied for now, because she didn’t want to damage her relationship. She kissed Lapis’s cheek, and continued to massage.

            “Thank you, Peri. I needed this,” Peridot was hungry, and so was Lapis. They both stood up, and walked into the dining room. Jack was already making ravioli in a can. He used about 4 cans of the stuff to fill a pot, and then he began to warm it up, as it was already cooked. Jack took out 5 bowls, and filled them with the cheap ravioli. He then took out some spoons, and dunked them into the food. He handed them out to everyone, and sat down at the table. “I hope you enjoy, because this fucking sucks,” Jack scooped a blob of what looked like ravioli, and took a bite. It wasn’t horrible per se but the few spices Jack added (salt and pepper) did make it taste somewhat better. Fall was just days away from ending, and winter would be battering them with sludge, snow, and ice for months on end.

            “Yeah, it’s not the best, but not the worst,” Connie said, as she took another spoonful of ravioli. Connie and Steven sat next to each other like Lapis and Peridot, and Jack took the end seat. After finishing up their food in mainly silence, Connie and Steven did the dishes, and Jack took a shower.

            Lapis and Peridot went outside to look around. There was a light frost in the grass. Lapis held Peridot’s hand as they stared at the murky gray sky. “Maybe it’ll snow soon,” Lapis kissed Peridot’s cheek, which were rose-red under her milky skin.

            “That’d be nice,” Peridot had her spring jacket on, and Lapis did too. It was cold, but not freezing.

            “Yeah,” Lapis was shivering slightly, so Peridot suggested they go back inside with the heat, and the generator. The generator was purring in the background, and they still had plenty of fuel for the rest of the winter.

            They went back inside, away from the cold, and synced up the time. Peridot had the last working watch, so Jack went and stole some clocks to set up. “Okay, so it’s currently… 5:45 PM,” Peridot said, as Jack quickly set up 3 clocks. He handed one to Lapis, and one to Steven. They all walked to their rooms, and hung them on the walls.

            “Perfect,” Lapis said as she adjusted the clock a few times.

            “Yes,” Peridot pulled out her book, “I’m going to read some. Do you wanna join me?”

            “I’d love to,” Lapis sat down on their bed, and picked up the book she was reading, which was Duma Key. Peridot was reading, Close Your Eyes, Hold Hands, and was about half way though. Lapis was almost done her book, as she yawned. The night was young, but the day was old. She moved over to Peridot, who quickly bookmarked her book, and snuggled up to her. Peridot rotated Lapis, and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

            “Are you comfortable, Lapis?” Peridot asked, as she rubbed Lapis’s stomach with her hand, gently.

            “Yes, how about yourself?” Lapis asked in return, and Peridot nodded. Lapis closed her eyes, and felt Peridot kiss her cheek. The moon flooded light into their room, as she felt Peridot’s arms run down her body. Lapis shivered as Peridot’s hand grazed over her exposed legs, as she was only in a bra, and her skirt. She held Peridot’s hand tightly, and kissed it twice. “I love you, Peri.”

            “I love you too, Lapis,” Peridot smiled slightly, as her eyes fell closed, along with Lapis’s. Peridot woke up suddenly as she felt another image enter mind, which startled Lapis. The image was a black van, which had a spray-painted pentagram on it. There was a man in a black mask driving the truck, and he was holding an axe. “L-Lapis. I saw another image. It was a black van, with a poorly spray-painted pentagram on it, and there was a man in it, with a black mask, and an axe,” Peridot felt uneasy and stressed, as if her body was reacting to sounds below the wavelength of humans. Sound-waves causing abilities. Ha. That’s just silly. Right?

 

 

 

_“I have a horrible feeling I’m going to have to kill you. Thought you might appreciate a drink first. Know I would,”_

**_-Twelfth Doctor – Peter Capaldi_ **


	22. The Rueful Fate of Peridot Castillo - Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name this chapter because I felt it needed a name, plus I wanted a reference in the title. 
> 
> WARNING: TRIGGERING AND DISTURBING CONTENT!!
> 
> I'd really like it if someone told me if this chapter is good or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good!

**PART TWENTY-TWO**

**-The Rueful Fate of Peridot Castillo-**

           

            Peridot sighed as she walked into their room. She was going to ask Lapis if she cheated on her. She had been at obsessing over this, as her mind battled in an effort to protect her sanity, and her emotions. Lapis looked up from her book into Peridot’s eyes, and began to worry, “Peridot are you okay?” Peridot sighed, as her head continued to ache.

            “I’m… fine. I just need to ask you a question,” Lapis looked confused, and Peridot sighed, “did you cheat on me, because the whole fusing thing, and making offspring just seems a bit far fetched?”

            Lapis gulped, as she felt blotches of sweat appear on her forehead. Somehow Peridot found out Lapis’s secret. Lapis was now shaking, she was caught, and there was nothing she could do about it. “Yes.” That was all Lapis could say.

            Peridot felt her eyes swell up with tears. Her face was beet red, as she felt the hot sticky tears leak down her face, which burned. She couldn’t say anything to Lapis, because her mind just short circuited. Peridot quickly turned around, and ran out of the room. Anywhere. It didn’t matter to her. She ran outside into the cold winter day, which stung at her bare skin. A coat. “Shit,” she sighed as she ran off out of the prison, with tears burning her face. She bolted pasted the frozen rotting corpses of the monsters that threatened their lives. Snow had started to pile up at least an inch now, as it was almost Christmas. She ran down the small hill the prison was on, and ran into a gas station, which was a Mobil. Peridot sat in the corner, and stole a bottle of water from the broken cooler. She just needed something cool, and to cure her slight dehydration. 

            Her breathing was shaky and not in sync. “why would she cheat on me?” thought Peridot was she closed her bottle of water, and set it down on the ground. There was a gunshot in the distance, but Peridot’s overwhelmed state didn’t think of it.

            “Why,” Peridot couldn’t stop that word from pounding her brains. It stung like a bee sting, as she wiped the tears off her face, and shivered from the cold. She felt like shit, as her heartbeat sped up.

            Another gunshot, but closer, echoed though the abandoned town. Peridot didn’t know how long she had been gone, but Lapis had found her, “PERIDOT! Are you okay? There are people outside, and their looking for you, in a black van.”

            “Who was it?” asked Peridot, who took another sip of her water, and continued to shiver.

            “They said you owed them money, a lot,” Lapis looked worried, and Peridot assumed it was because she hurt her, and that there were men with guns outside looking for her. She had gambled some before she killed herself, and owed about 20 grand. It could have been worse, but I also could have been a lot better.

            Peridot took in a sharp breath, and walked outside. “They finally found me,” thought Peridot, as she dusted herself off.

            “Peridot Castillo, you owed us 20,000 U.S Dollars. Since money has no value any longer, we shall execute you,” a man with large beefy muscles stepped out of the van, and Peridot felt fear grab her spine.

            “P-Please, I-I’ll do a-anything,” Peridot didn’t want to die, although it might be a relief. She knew that there was a way to kill someone who was infected with the resurrection virus. Removing their head.

            “There is nothing you can do. But killing, it is liberating. That’s why George here will be executing you,” George zip-tied Peridot’s arms together behind her. Lapis was crying, but a man was holding her back.

            “Please! Let Peridot go!” Lapis screamed in a high pitched voice. Tears were forming in her eyes as the man by George lifted the axe up in the air. Beams of light struck the axe in the air, which made it shine. The blade was huge, almost 3 times the size of Peridot’s neck.

            “There is nothing you can do, Peridot,” the man spoke as George dropped the axe down and split Peridot’s neck open. Her throat filled with blood, as it spurted around for a few seconds. The snow on the ground absorbed the crimson color.

            “NO!” Lapis shouted as she tried to punch the man holding her, but he was unfazed by it. Her head rolled forward and right to Lapis’s feet. Its eyes looked up at Lapis with the last of its energy, which made Lapis vomit. It tried to heal itself, but the bright yellow hue just flickered like TV static. Then, it gave out, and the yellow light flickered away. Peridot was dead. Lapis’s eyes _burned_ in agony. “No, no, no, no, no, Peridot please,” Lapis knelt down by Peridot’s now frozen head, and cried. Her stomach lurched at the smell, and the sight, but she held everything in.

            “You’re friend was a dumbass,” the man spoke with a cynical toothy grin, “but killing is killing… its _fun_.” The man added a lot of emphasis on “ _fun_ ”, which made Lapis shiver.

            “No she wasn’t,” Lapis retorted, as she wiped the puke off the edges of her mouth.

            “Yes she was. She would make the worst bets, and the stupidest lies. She was a dumbass, and you really should know that,” the man chuckled slightly, “she owed 20 grand, because every bet she took, she failed. It was a pleasure to see her die.”

            Lapis felt her heart sink as his guffaw pounded her ears. She would never see Peridot again. She couldn’t believe it, Peridot was gone. The woman she wanted to be with… the woman she cheated on… Lapis gingerly walked back towards the prison, and found Connie and Steven eating lunch.

            “Lapis do you want…” Steven paused when he saw Lapis’s puffy tear-streaked face, “what happened?”

            “M-Men came… and they killed Peridot over some money she owed… t-they killed her for… fun…” Lapis burst into tears as Jack walked over to her, and gave her a hug. The tears wouldn’t come any longer, as Lapis was fresh out.

            “Don’t worry Lapis-” Jack was cut short when Lapis interrupted her.

            “Jack… It was just one time… look… I know I’m carrying your child, but… I don’t love you… I don’t know why I did it, but it was wrong… and I don’t know who I’m attracted to anymore…” Lapis knew exactly what her sexual orientation was at that exact moment. She was asexual. When she saw Peridot’s head roll towards her feet, her lover dead, she knew she’d be scarred for life. And now, she had to face the facts that she didn’t want sex anymore. It reminded her of Peridot, and that was what scarred her. _Peridot_ … or at least the thought of her.

            “Lapis I know this is hard but-” once again, Jack was cut off by Lapis’s butting in.

            “They chopped off her head, and it rolled to my feet, Jack. I want you to understand why I don’t want sex anymore… to be reminded of _her_ …” Lapis heart ached more than ever at this moment. Her best friend had killed herself, and now… she was dead again. She sighed, and walked off to _her_ room.

            “I understand,” he said as she left him in the dining room.

 

 

 

**-1 Week Later-**

            Jack had grown increasingly worried about Lapis’s health. She was excessively sleeping, and was falling into depression. The morning sickness and pain from carrying a baby didn’t help either. Jack had no idea what to even think, after knowing Peridot for those long months, and now she’s gone. They were friends, not close like Lapis and Peridot, but still friends. They had only hooked up once, so there should have been an astronomically low chance of Lapis getting pregnant, but they still had a baby. It had been a week, and Lapis had blocked everyone off. She wouldn’t talk to anyone anymore. That worried Jack.

            He placed a hand on his head as he tossed his book aside. He couldn’t concentrate. He wanted to be with Lapis, but she wouldn’t even talk to him, or anyone for that matter. The coolness felt good on his skin, as he stood up, and left his room. He needed some air, because the air in the prison was dry. He put on a hat, coat, and boots. He opened the door, and then stood outside in the cold. There was a freezing zephyr that blew into Jack’s face. He pulled in a freezing breath and ran his fingers though the snow. The sensation _burned_ , but he didn’t mind it.

            There was a low humming of the generator inside. They had hooked it up with a heater, and so it kept the prison above freezing. Not by all means Bahamas weather, but more like fall weather. So they usually kept a thin jacket on, and some extra blankets. Jack sat down on by the door, which had an overhang keeping the snow off. The cold continued to nip at his skin, but he needed it. He felt around in his pockets for a prize he had been saving for a _very_ long time. He felt the papery end of it, and pulled it out of his pocket, a joint. He took out his lighter next, and spun the wheel a few times before a flame appeared. He lowered the end into the flame, and soon enough it was smoking. He brought the end up to his mouth, and took a deep breath. The smoke ran down into his lungs, which was held in place for half a minute or so. Relaxation dawned over him slightly, as a thought entered his mind. Lapis needed some relaxation, so made a few hits would help.

            The hallways were darker than usual, but he didn’t think about it. He ran into Lapis’s room, and smiled. “Lapis, I think you should relax. Try smoking some weed,” he handed her the joint. Her eyes twinkled from tears that formed. She placed the joint in-between her lips, and drew in. The smoke made Lapis want to cough, but she held it in, and blew her stress away. It reminded her of the first time she tried to smoke cigarettes. This time however, she wasn’t a coughing mess, but a relaxed one. The smell clung to her clothes, as she took another hit, and handed it back to Jack. She blinked a few times, and sighed. Her body was… relaxed… but at a price. She was now _very_ hungry.

 

 

 

 

**-The Following Week-**

            Lapis felt… _different_. The holiday cheer helped little, but she was torn up about Peridot. They had buried her remains, and Lapis had cried for a week. She was starting to get over Peridot, but wasn’t looking for anyone else. She was doing it for her _child_. Having a child made rudimentary things harder. She had morning sickness a lot, and started craving raisin cinnamon bread. She had started to see the lump on her stomach grow, and she felt ugly _again_. She grabbed her blackening hair, and felt a single hot stream of tears. Her left eye released a couple tears, whilst the other did nothing. Lapis was perplexed by this, but no longer cared.

            The day was coming to an end, and Lapis felt like crap. She wanted to roll over and die, but at the same time, she couldn’t. She wouldn’t do that if it caused harm to anyone. Especially her child. She didn’t want any harm to come to it; even if it meant _suffering_ though life. Was she suffering though? Was it because she lost someone of great importance to her? She didn’t know, nor cared at this point. She just wanted something sweat to get her mind off of things. She dug though her backpack, and found a granola bar, which she happily took a bite out of. It had chocolate chips in it, and a layer of chocolate on the bottom. It wasn’t by all means good for her, but it distracted her from Peridot for a good minute or two.

            She haphazardly tossed the wrapper aside and lay back down on her bed. She took out her book, which she was just starting, and took her bookmark out. She was absorbed into her book, which helped burn Peridot out. The generator continued to hum gently into Lapis’s ears. She turned to the next page (page 106), and sighed. She couldn’t concentrate on her book, which annoyed her greatly. She had moved most of Peridot’s belongings into a few cardboard boxes, but wanted to keep a “Starfuckers, Inc.” tee shirt that Peridot had stolen. She held the shirt in her hands, and ran her fingers across it. It only said Starfuckers Inc., Lapis knew it was a reference to a TV show or a band, but she didn’t know what.

            She then folded the shirt, and placed it on her dresser. She turned off her lamp and lay back down on her bed. She pulled a blanket over herself, and felt her eyes bob up and down, dwindling on consciousness and the falling there of. She took in her final calculated breath before falling asleep. The click-click-click-click of the clock faded away, and the verm-verm-verm of the generator gone as well. The smell of week old weed, and a broken bottle of perfume wrapped drifted throughout the room, which was almost soothing, but not entirely.

            Lapis was having a dream, but not a good one. It wasn’t a nightmare, but rather a sad dream. She was at Peridot’s grave, although it wasn’t _hers_. It had Peridot’s name, but the grave was stone, unlike the wooden one that Lapis, Jack, and Steven helped build. Connie was asleep when they did it, because it was around 2 AM. Lapis traced her fingers across the engraved name, and sighed. Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Garnet, Steven, Connie, and Jack were standing behind her. They were all holding flowers, but the flowers were _grey_. There was another name below Peridot’s name, and it made Lapis’s heart race. It was her own. She stepped back, and fell though her friends who were gathered around her grave. They each placed a flower by her grave, and Lapis could feel the sadness emanating off their bodies, but their faces told a different story. They faces were contorted, and frozen in place. There was a loud bang, and Lapis bolted up from her dream turned nightmare. She was alone in her room, drenched in a cold sweat. She glanced over at the t-shirt on her night stand, and placed a hand on it.

            “I love you,” and if Peridot were around, she would have said it back, but she wasn’t. She was _gone_.

 

 

_“Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.”_

**_-Edna St. Vincent Millay_ **


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit, this took me forever to write I'm so sorry!
> 
> I was writing very little, and I had a little bit of writers block, so sorry if this chapter isn't to interesting...
> 
> It is kind of disturbing, but nothing to bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't done over any edits, so this is a first draft like the rest of the entire work. If anyone has a good idea for a title for this book to be called, please, please, please, help, because I really need a better one.
> 
> Thank you :)

 

**Shout-out to Goldenchuckla! He has made an amazing Doctor Who/Steven Universe Crossover, and I highly suggest you check it out (It is fucking amazing please check it out):**

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/43518903-the-long-way-home-doctor-who-steven-universe>

 

 

**PART TWENTY-THREE**

            Lapis felt so guilty, and it ate her up inside. She talked minimally to anyone, and stayed in her room a lot more than usual. She lay on her bed, and was reminded of the time when Peridot originally killed herself. She didn’t know what to do, so she’d just cry or stare into space. Was life worth living anymore? That single question danced around in Lapis’s mind, and she didn’t know what to think anymore.

            She let out a loud sigh, and ran her fingers over Peridot’s “Starfuckers Inc.” shirt. There was the faint sent of Peridot still on it, which made Lapis fall deeper into depression. The room was cold, but the heater helped keep the living quarters warm enough. Lapis was consumed with nothing, as it drove her mad. She had begun to hear the faintest of voices in her head, and that scared the living shit out of her. “Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering,” the voice shouted, but it was only a whisper. Voices battled within her skull, and it was almost unbearable.

            She closed her eyes, and grabbed her hair. The voices faded away, but not completely. The pain set in the background, as she felt hot sticky tears arise once again. What now? She had no idea what to do with herself, as she lay in bed feeling like shit. She gingerly sat up, and felt her ever-growing bulge under her stomach. She wanted her child, but it also made her feel ugly. She felt a coldness overwhelm her, as Peridot (or at least she thought was Peridot) appeared. “You selfish bitch!” shouted Peridot as she slapped Lapis in face, but there was something off about the slap, because it didn’t sting, but Lapis felt it, didn’t she?

            “P-Peri, I’m sorry,” Peridot glared down at Lapis with freezing eyes, which looked grey and hollow.

            “You don’t get to call my by your silly little nickname anymore, Lapis. You cheated on me, you selfish pig. Look at you now, pregnant, and ugly,” Lapis felt two distinct emotions snake around her mind, anger, and fear.

            “I-I’m s-sorry…” Lapis spoke with a shaken breath, as tears leaked out of her eyes once more. She was being tortured by her own mind, and she accepted every stab it gave.

            “Shut up, Lapis!” Peridot yelled as Randall walked though the door, “I brought a friend of mine, hope you don’t mind.”

            “R-Randall?” she half questioned as he knelt down next to her.

            “Yep,” he spoke, as he motioned Peridot over, “what do you think I should do to her? Touch her? Burn her with cigarettes? Beat the living shit out of her?”

            “All of it,” Peridot spoke as she grinned with absolute zeal. Lapis shudder at Peridot’s response, and at that moment, she wanted to die. “Lapis, I never loved you. Why do you think I paid Randall to kidnap you, rape you, and torture you?”

            “W-Why?” asked Lapis, as she wiped the tears off her face. That question rang though her body, like the sound of Church Bells.

            “Because you deserve it,” Peridot’s eyes bulged slightly, as Randall moved his hand down Lapis’s body.

            “S-Stop!” Lapis shouted, and felt the cold presence vanish from sight. She knew she would continue to be tortured, but she just needed peace and quiet, and less stress. Her breathing was shaky and irregular, but at least the ghosts of her past were gone… _for now_.  

 

 

 

 

            Connie heard Lapis’s shouting, and Steven joined her, walking to her room. Connie knocked on the door, and heard crying. She gingerly opened the door, and saw Lapis with a knife in her hands. The blade was small, but that didn’t matter to Lapis. Lapis placed the blade on her skin, and sliced away. _Slice… slice… slice… slice…_ four clean sharp cuts were marked on skin, as it began to erupt with blood. Her arm was shaking, as tears dripped down her face in droplets like the blood on her arm. There was a sparkle of yellow light, as the cuts faded along with the blood leaving clean skin. She shoved over her nightstand in frustration, which caused the light bulb in the lamp to break.

            She then looked over at Steven and Connie in confusion, “Steven, where are we? Who is that? What is thi-”

            She shuttered slightly, and became angry again, “I just want to die.”

            “Lapis, what’s happening to you? You just forgot who we were, again,” Steven was very worried about Lapis’s health.

            “Yeah, Lapis. Something is happening to you, and it’s not good,” Connie placed her hand in Steven’s hand clasped their fingers together.

            “I DON’T CARE!” shouted Lapis, and Connie took a step back, along with Steven. “Just… leave me alone,” Lapis turned around from them, and sat back down on her bed. Her face had become flushed rose red, and her eyes were watery.

 

 

 

 

She was acting like a child, but that couldn’t be helped, because that’s what grief does to people. She would do _anything_ to have Peridot back, but what where would that put her? She placed her .45 in the back of her pants, and left the prison. Every grieving person needed to get away from their familiar surroundings. She grabbed her assorted winter clothing, and put it on.

            There was a zephyr which jetted across the ever-growing piles of snow. 1 inch now, 3 inches soon, so what later? She climbed into the truck, and drove out of Richfield Town. She was just going to explore for the rest of the night right? She felt the cold presence of Peridot and Randall return as she drove down the highway.

            “Good to see you again, Lapis,” Randall said slyly, as he crossed his legs, and Peridot looked over at Lapis. Peridot’s face was _different_ , because her eyes had gone grey, and her skin took on a greyer tone.

            “How have you been Lapis,” Peridot smiled, but it looked wrong, because her face was twisted, and then Lapis noticed the tiny scar above Peridot’s eye.

            “ _Go away_ ,” Lapis said as Randall ran his hand down Lapis’s legs. Lapis shuttered at the _off_ feeling Randall and Peridot emitted, like a disease.

            “I hate to disappoint you Lapis, but I’m afraid we can’t do that,” Peridot grinned, but had a missing tooth… just where Randall’s missing tooth was.

            “Why not?” Randall pressed his fingers against Lapis’s nether regions, and she slammed the breaks, and threw a punch, but she missed. She was only an _inch_ away from Randall, and missed.

            “You can’t touch us, Lapis, either of us. We’re ghosts trapped within your skull, and you’ll never set us free. We’re your burden,” Peridot ran her ghostly hand down Lapis’s cheek, and then slowly crept down to her lungs. Peridot pressed her hand over Lapis’s breasts, and the coolness entered her lungs like breathing in cold air during winter. She shivered, and tried to push Peridot’s hand away, but couldn’t. Her lungs filled with pain, and Lapis cried out.

            “P-Please… stop…” Lapis let out a freezing sigh as Peridot and Randall vanished. She sat in the truck for some time quivering, as her mind ferociously worked on warming up her body. She was at a dangerous 93 degree’s, but she had turned on the heater to maximum. She took in deep breaths, as her heart calmed down, and thankfully the ghosts from her past had left her... _for now_. Her burden was temporarily lifted. After waiting in the truck for a fair amount of time, she finally warmed herself up to a good 98.8 degrees, otherwise known as _perfect_.

            The cold air on her cheeks from the window being rolled down stung, but Lapis didn’t mind the pain. It was a relief from her mental pain. There was nothing for her in Richfield, or in life itself. She could just off herself, and not worry about anything, but she couldn’t. She was carrying a human being, and she didn’t want to harm it. She opened the compartment underneath the airbag in the truck, and found the same old “Pro Gardener” books. She leafed though one of them, but still found nothing of interest.

            “Why?” she asked herself. Why was she still alive? Why hadn’t she become one of those creepy monsters yet? She obviously didn’t want to become one, she’d rather die, but that still begs the question… _why_? “WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY” she shouted as she pounded the steering wheel in anger.

            Her face and the tips of her ears had started to turn red from the cold seeping in from the open window. She rolls up the window, and moved her feet onto the other seat so she can take a nap. The tank was almost completely full, so a quick nap would be fine. She rested her head against the door, and felt her eyelids become heavy. She blinked a few times, and then her eyes closed. Her breathing was already beginning to slow, along with her heartbeat.

She felt a dream coming on, but it was faint, and being asleep numbed the senses. The faint shape of Peridot formed in her mind, as another shape formed. She saw Peridot and Randall together, and her heart froze. There was a strong wind, as Peridot’s form gained color, along with Randall’s. Peridot kissed Randall, and Lapis fell to the ground, which was smooth, but looked like tar. It took only seconds before Lapis realized what was happening. Peridot and Randall were having sex. Lapis felt tears begin to form in her eyes, making them glassy. She slammed the ground with her fist until it started to bleed.

She bolted awake, and slammed her head against the door, “FUCK!” She rubbed the back of her head, and then she sat up. A thin layer of sweat laced her body as she rubbed her arms and face to get it off. She drew in shaky breaths, and put the truck into reverse to pull back onto the road. The ghosts didn’t fuck around with her on the drive back to the prison, so that was a plus. The pulled up the small hill and past the piles of bodies, and then parked by the prison. She climbed out, and put on her hood. She walked though the thin layer of snow on the ground, and walked inside. The "toasty" air was nice on her freezing skin. Then, she was greeted with Jack saying, “Hi.”

“Hey Jack,” Lapis said, who looked tired. She had deep black bags under her eyes. Her eyes were also slightly bloodshot, and her hair was a mess. It was long, and her electric blue hair was fading even more. It was dark blue now, as her blue hair had almost faded. She didn’t feel like dying it again, so she would just leave it black.

“Jesus, Lapis. You don’t look to well. Please get some sleep,” Jack was blunt, but Lapis didn’t have the energy to snap at him.

“Yes, okay, fine,” she said as she walked into _her_ room, and gently sat down, making sure her baby would be okay.

“Thank you,” Jack closed the door, and Lapis peered over at the floor. Her room had been cleaned up, and she suspected Steven and/or Connie. She saw Peridot’s shirt on her nightstand, so she picked it up, and held it close.

“I hate myself,” she whispered. She knew she was fucked up, so she couldn’t deny it. The one she truly loved was dead, and only Jack remained. She placed the shirt back on her nightstand, and removed her clothes. She slid on Peridot’s shirt, and curled up in her blankets. Lapis felt miserable, but what could she do about that? Nothing. There was nothing she could do to make herself feel better. She _wanted_ to move on from Peridot, but was so gosh darn impossible. “Fuck,” she couldn’t fall asleep, and it was eating away at her sanity. She started to think about the dream she had just an hour ago, and that thought brought the cold presence back. “FUCK!” she spoke louder this time as she saw Peridot and Randall appear between blinks.

“We’re back,” Peridot purred as Lapis rubbed her forehead, as a headache was starting to form.

“Did you miss us?” Randall grinned with pure cynical intentions.

Lapis rubbed her droopy eyes, “No.”

“Awe, that’s sad that you don’t miss your beloved Peridot,” Randall’s guffaw after that made Lapis shutter.

“No, I do miss her. I just don’t miss the ghost version of her and you,” Lapis lay her head down on her pillow, and felt Peridot’s hand drift down her body.

“We’re not technically ghosts, but you could call us that. We’re repercussions of death,” Peridot placed a kiss on Lapis’s forehead, but it was still _strange_. It didn’t have any weight on it, and it left no trace of anything… like a _ghost_. Randall’s face grew a smile saying we’re-gonna-fucking-kill-you.

“Repercussions” Lapis mumbled as she fell into a light sleep, and the room warmed up after that. Peridot and Randall were gone once again, but Lapis didn’t care anymore. She wanted to have her baby, and then just **die**. She wanted relief, and dying was the best she could come up with, but not at the cost of another life. Her heart had cooled down, and was running slowly, along with her lungs.

Lapis almost enjoyed the ghosts visits, as it brought back Peridot, but at the cost of Randall the original ghost. She didn’t like his presence, and noticed that his process of thought, and evilness was rubbing into Peridot’s ghost. That meant that Lapis affection for the ghosts was withering, and soon to be dead. Lapis was too tired to think, and carrying around a baby was hard work. Sleeping in the truck was difficult having a watermelon and a half in your abdomen. Jack opened the door, and looked onto Lapis, making sure she was asleep. He cared for her a great amount, but he was going to keep his distance for now. He’d help her, but nothing to suggestive for now. He didn’t want to risk destroying a friendship he _loved_ beyond everything.

            He closed the door again, and sighed. He was happy that she was getting some sleep, even though it was 2 in the morning. Lapis felt a dream fill her mind, but it wasn’t a sad dream. It was Peridot and herself cuddling, and watching Children of the Corn at her house. It was less of a dream, and more of a memory, but it was nice. She missed the old days of being able to watch TV, and eating tons of food. She had to go get baby supplies in the morning, which includes a lot of baby formula, because Lapis wasn’t planning on sticking around in this life long enough to see her child grow up. She planned on killing herself in about 5 months. But does she have the guts to do so?

 

 

_“She was the moon-_

_And the messenger of moons._

_Greater than the dark,_

_Greater than the light,”_

**_-Rune Lazuli_ **


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking god, this took so long to get out. But this also marks the 3 month anniversary of this fanfiction! I hope its good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm sorry this took forever, I had awful writers block, and was barely able to write this.

 

**PART TWENTY-FOUR**

 

 

            Lapis’s emotional tether towards others was thinning. She still refused to speak more than a few sentences, and was staying clear of everyone. Spring was coming to an end, and Lapis would be having a baby soon. Dr. Harrison Baldwin had been driving from town to town looting buildings until he came across the prison, discovering the small settlement within. He agreed to help Lapis have the baby, and Lapis felt relieved that she wouldn’t be doing it alone. She was still torn up about Peridot, but that was months ago, and Steven, Connie, Jack, and even Harrison was worried about her health.

            She was outside overlooking Richfield, when she heard a rustling noise behind her. She spun around almost instantly, and pulled out her gun. She saw another one of the monsters, and it walked over to Lapis, and then collapsed onto the ground from what looks like killer frostbite. The monster had slashes on its body, with the grey zombie-like skin writhing over its body. Its head was missing half its face, which opened up its mouth, and its teeth glared out. Its eye on the same side of its face had no eyelids, so it was bloodshot, and disgusting. The rotting was slowing down since it was winter, but it was still lightly active. Somehow the ambulance had detached itself from the monsters, so that was a plus. The god awful putrid smell still stung at her nose, but she didn’t care anymore. She was glad that the monsters were dying. The snow was all gone now, so the blood from the monster drained into the ground.

            She dragged the body towards the piles of half skeleton half flesh monsters. She threw up in her mouth a little at the smell, which was still _fucking_ awful. “Fuck,” she groaned as she placed the body by the pile. This meant that the monsters would be dead soon, and they wouldn’t have to live in fear of them any longer. She was anxious to have the baby, and then free herself from her prison. She felt the baby push against her bladder, and Lapis sighed. Her eyes drooped, and held on to black bags underneath. She walked into the prison, and towards the bathrooms.

 

 

 

 

**-26 Days Later-**

            Lapis woke up in a cold sweat, and felt a contraction. “The baby’s coming,” Lapis said as she rubbed her stomach. Her breath had sped up some, as she slowly sat up. She grabbed her crutch, but she slipped, and landed on her back. She collided with Peridot’s boxes, and something fell out of it. There was a _clink-clink-click_ , and then Lapis saw a diamond studded ring on the floor, and a small black case open on its side. She picked up the ring, and felt tears build up in her eyes. Harrison ran in with Jack, and they helped her up onto her bed.

            “Lapis? Are you okay?” asked Jack, and Lapis shot him a no-you-fucker glare.

            “No, but my contractions are coming. I was trying to come and get you guys, but I fell, and a ring fell out of Peridot’s stuff,” Lapis felt more tears stride down her face, “I think it was for me.”

            Jack and Harrison both let out an _Oh man_ , and then sat down next to Lapis. “Lapis, I’m sorry… I know Peridot was the one you loved, but its time to let go of her, because that’s the only way you’re going to move forward,” Jack’s words hit Lapis like s truck, but him being frank was probably what she needed.

            “You’re… right…” Lapis mumbled, as she felt her over emotional body cry a river.

            “Trust me, Lapis. The love of my life died 4 years ago due to HIV, and it’s taken me a long time to get over it, but I did, and you need to do the same,” Jack smiled meekly.

            “I’m so sorry, Jack,” Lapis drew in another breath and thought, “It’s going to be a long night.” Lapis still pondered the thought of the men in the van not killing her? Why? She didn’t know, nor wanted to.

 

 

 

 

            Steven was in his room with Connie, as Lapis started to have the baby. They didn’t want to impose on what was happening. He held Connie’s hand, and looked at her beautiful brown skin, and black hair. He smiled, and moved closer. He pulled her into a hug.

            “Hey Steven,” she said though her tired voice, “what’s up?”

            “Nothing,” Steven blushed slightly, “I just needed a hug…”

            “I’m always open for giving hugs,” she said and he kissed her cheek, which made her blush.

            “Thank you,” he closed his eyes, and pulled Connie close into another hug.

            “Thank you,” Connie smiled, but Steven was confused.

            “Why are you thanking me?” he asked, and was giving a small beautiful laugh, and a pretty smile.

            “For being with me, though good days and bad,” Connie smiled, and rested her head on Steven’s chest.

            “I’ll never leave you,” Steven whispered, as it was around 2 in the morning, and they were both still fairly tired.

            They both yawned, and Connie wrapped her arms around Steven, and vice versa. “I love you, Steven,” Connie whispered in his ear, as her eyelids dropped downwards, and she fell asleep.

            Steven smiled, and wrapped his arm around her lithe body. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then finally fell asleep. His mind began to project dreams, and he instantly recognized Connie sitting next to him. She was blushing, and still had her glasses on. He was holding her hand, and she moved a little closer. The sun was a bright orange-yellow mixture, which looked almost animated. The sand soaked in the water by their feet, and was cooling. Connie’s hair was grown out fairly long, and there was soft trance music playing in the background from nothing. He stood up and held out his hand. Connie took it, but there was a slimy substance on here hand, _blood_. He jumped back, his eyes instantly glassy, and spoke up, “Connie are you okay?”

            He looked into her eyes which were just sockets, and dried blood lined the insides. Her smile made Stevens stomach do back-flips as he stepped back. She held up a red glow-stick, and then she snapped it. Red goop flew in multiple directions as Steven ran away. The simple beat rang though his ears as it began to fade away. He ran through the red tinted prison hallways. He wasn’t sure how he got there, but it was a dream, so it didn’t matter. His running slowed, as he reached the end of the hallway. He pushed forward, but it was as if he was being forced backwards. The hallway darkened like muddy water as he trudged though it. He then finally slipped, and was pushed back almost 20 feet before falling onto the ground. The door at the end was what he wanted, because it led to his room. He felt blood on his hands again, as a puddle of the same substance pooled around him. He looked up, and Connie was standing right in front of him with blood gushing out of her mouth. She still had crooked smile on her face. There was a bright flash of black light, and he bolted up in his bed, waking up Connie, and the faint screams of Lapis could be heard.

            “You alright, Steven?” Connie asked, holding his hand tightly, and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

            “I’m fine, just a bad dream,” he stated simply, “it was pretty creepy, and horrific.”

            “What happened?” asked Connie who held his hand tightly.

            “It’s already starting to fade, but we were dancing on a beach, then your eyes were gone, leaving sockets with dried blood on them. I freaked out and ran off. Somehow I ended up in the prison, but something stopped me from leaving. I fell to the floor onto a wet sticky liquid, which was blood. I turned around and looked up at you. You had blood gushing from your mouth, with a horrific smile, and then I woke up,” he was shaking slightly, so Connie wrapped herself around him, and he hugged her.

            “That sounds awful,” Connie kissed Steven’s cheek, “are you sure you’re okay?”

            “I don’t know, but I think I’m okay,” Steven sighed, took a single deep breath, and lied back down in their bed, “thank you for caring, and letting me talk about my dream.”

            “It’s not a problem, Steven, we should share everything,” Steven smiled, and that made Connie smile.

            Tears formed in Stevens eyes, “I-I’m just worried I’ll have a dream about my d-dad,” Connie instantly knew what he was talking about. Greg was gone, but he might still be alive.

            “Steven, your dad is very brave and strong, so I’m sure he’s still alive,” Connie wiped away the tears on his face, and she laid her head on his chest.

            “I hope so,” Steven turned around to face Connie, and cuddled up to her. “I love you so much, Connie.”

            “I love you too, Steven,” Connie said as she, along with Steven, drifted back into sleep. She kissed him one last time, before they both fell asleep once more.

 

 

 

 

            If there was any one more terrified than Greg Universe, he’d be surprised, because he was in mortal terror. The smell of rotting flesh, and the long stretch of road wasn’t helping. There was a bright light down in Richfield, which was about a mile away, but Greg was up high enough on a hill to see it. The prison was being powered. A small horde of monsters (4 to be exact), were following him, but he was to busy trying to get to Richfield to care. He had spent months living in one of the black vans he had stolen from the abductors after he had escaped. They had evacuated when the monsters had gotten out of hand. He had enough ammunition to kill the monsters chasing him twice over, but he didn’t think about it. The van chugged at a reasonable pace for the van running completely on fumes. Then, it finally stopped, and Greg wiped the sweat off his face. He grabbed the revolver sitting on the passenger seat, he checked to make sure it was loaded completely, and stepped out of the vehicle.

            He aimed it at the monsters emerging from the woods. There was a slash running from its neck to its stomach, which had flies in it, and it nearly made Greg gag. The monster was missing an arm, but a piece of bone and muscle was still there. The monster was also missing an eyeball, and its nose was disfigured. Its skin was rainy-day-grey, and the smell drove Greg inside. He pumped a bullet into its head, and it collapsed to the ground.

            The other three monsters walked towards Greg gingerly, as he continued to fire bullets into their brains. He killed the other two, but one more remained. He had 2 bullets left, and he thanked fucking _god_. He aimed the bullet at the monsters grey, almost hairless head, and fired the last 2 bullets into its eye, and its mouth cavity. The skin spider-webbed around the entry wounds, which were in contrast with the pale skin, and a macabre black liquid trickled out of it. Dried blood fell out in chunks from its gaping mouth as it collapsed, and Greg felt the vomit crawl up his throat. The burning sensation made him push it back down, and he climbed back into his can, before remembering it was empty. He looked at the fuel gage, and sighed. It was only 3 in the afternoon, so he still had plenty of daylight left. “Only a mile,” he smiled at the thought, and continued down the hill. He passed the withering Argon Inc. sign, and looked at the over-grown farm land.

            Only 1 more mile.

 

 

 

           

**-2 ½ Years Ago-**

Peridot stood outside of her school, hoping her parents would pick her up, and maybe see Lapis. She sat on the concrete bench, glanced up at the parking lot, and then back down at her watch, which was ever so slightly slow. She took in a deep breath, and let out a loud sigh. Her frown was making her face droop down even more. “You’re frown is audible, Peri,” Lapis chuckled, but Peridot didn’t. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that.”

            “It’s okay,” Peridot looked up at Lapis, and smiled a little bit, “you’re jokes are so bad. You need to work on that.”

            “Their not that bad,” Lapis shot back, half grinning, half laughing.

            “Their so cheesy, though,” Peridot knew that Lapis was going to make a Cheese Joke any minute now.

            “True, but they are funny,” Lapis smiled, and Peridot just shook her head.

            “Sure,” Peridot rolled her eyes sarcastically, and continued to wait.

            “You waiting for your parents?” asked Lapis, and Peridot nodded, “well if they don’t show up, you can hitch a ride with me and my dad.”

            “Thanks, Lapis,” Peridot smiled, and looked down at her watch again: 3:20 PM.

            “No problem. That’s what friends are for. Right?” Peridot nodded again, and Lapis sat down next to her.

            “I’m just glad I’m getting a ride. But I’m also worried my dad is drunk again…” Peridot’s frown became audible again.

            “I’m sure my dad will let you over for the night if you want,” Lapis looked up at Peridot, who was only a few inches taller then her, and smiled.

            “I’d love to,” Peridot smiled and thoughts began to flood her mind, “maybe I could tell Lapis… I could tell her I love her… but what if she says no? Oh god, I’d be so embarrassed, and sad… what would happen to our friendship?”

            Lapis’s dad pulled up to them, “hey dad, can Peridot come over for the night?”

            “Sure Lapis,” he said smiling, and the 2 girls climbed in.  

**-Present, 18 hours after birth-**

            Lapis held her child in her arms. She had been thinking a lot about names, and she knew exactly what to name him. He would be named Ryan Lazuli. She chose Ryan for no more reason than she chose cereal in the morning. She picked it from a list of names, and thought it fit perfectly. If he would have been a girl, she would have chosen Abigail for the same reason. Ryan was asleep in her arms, as she rubbed his bald head. He had the perfect weight, and no defects. She was happy for him. But she knew her time was coming close. She wouldn’t be around for him much longer, but she knew Jack would. Jack would be there for Ryan, when she couldn’t be. He would have a dad… but not a mom. But at least he would have a life. She couldn’t go on much longer, and she couldn’t stay alive to keep give her son another parent. She didn’t want to. It was selfish of her, obviously, but the pain was too great. She would be with Peridot again. She laid her child in its crib, and haphazardly fell onto her bed. She was kaput.

 

_“All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream,”_

**_-Edgar Allen Poe_ **


	25. IMPORTANT NOTICE: No, I'm not cancelling

I know you people really want the last few chapters to come out.. and well, I've been having really bad writers block, and don't know what to write about. I don't want to make a short chapter either, because I want to keep the minimum of 2500 words a chapter throughout the rest of it. I don't have excuse as to why I haven't posted. This story should be finished by next month if my writers block doesn't stay, and my writing doesn't slow down. I know this fucking sucks, but please don't be mad... ;( It's difficult to write this, and I really want to finish it up, but I have little idea on what to do. So yeah, expect an update soon-ish, like in the next week or two...

Sorry,

-John Doe


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25. HOLY FUCK my writers block hasn't really gone away, so a short chapter for yall.

 

**PART TWENTY-FIVE**

            A zephyr blew swiftly through the spring air, as Lapis stood by 2 gravestones. One was for Ryan Lazuli, and the other was for Peridot Castillo. Ryan’s heart hadn’t developed enough, and he died after Harrison put him out of her misery. Harrison had used a simple axe to chop of Ryan’s head. Harrison didn’t want anyone to watch… and she was glad she didn’t. It had only been a week since Ryan’s death, and Lapis was feeling more heart-broken than ever.

            She wanted both Peridot and Ryan alive… she wanted a family. Tears trickled down her face, making small streams. She was so angry with herself, and she just wanted to die. She ran her fingers down the cross shaped graves, and walked down towards the empty town. She was so angry with herself, and didn’t know what to do. She needed a place to go, and just calm down.

            Her life had just crashed into a large wall. The wall of depression, anxiety, hate, pain, you choose the name. The wall is perfect, completely smooth, and indestructible. Once you hit the wall, it wraps around your life, and encases you in miles of itself. That was her life now, _trapped_. She had no idea what to do anymore, except sit around and feel like crap.

            She was definitely going to kill herself now. She lost everyone and everything she held dear, and now she even lost her soul. She was angry at the world, she just wanted a normal life, but got the opposite. She didn’t want to live in a world full of monsters and without loved ones. She wandered though town, and finally found an axe suitable for the job. She’d ask Harrison if he’d do the job, and she hoped he’d say yes.

            There was nothing much to do anymore, and Lapis’s live was spent moping around, and not doing shit. She held the axe in her hands, and ran her finger down the blade, which made a small cut. The axe had a wooden handle, and was brand new. Her body was shaking, as it crept closer to breaking down. Her eyes were watery, and her body ached.

            She just wanted to be held close by Peridot, and have a happy life. But alas, she couldn’t have a normal life. She was fed up with being dealt crappy hands. She smelt the rotting creatures, but she had gotten used to it. She felt a memory come back as she neared the prison, it was years ago…

 

 

 

 

**-3.5 Years Ago-**

            Lapis was waiting for Peridot to exit the school, and had gotten worried. Peridot was _never_ late, and that was worrying. School had gotten out half an hour ago and Peridot wouldn’t usually stay this long after school. 15 minutes at the most but not half an hour. It was 3:16 now, and Lapis made her way back into the empty halls. Lapis walked towards Peridot’s favorite class (Language Arts), and opened the door. She found Peridot on the floor, with bruises on her face, a black eye, and cuts all over her body.

            “PERI!” Lapis yelped as she rushed to her friend’s side. Peridot was alive, but Lapis didn’t know how hurt she was. Peridot’s mental state had begun to drop rapidly into a helpless oblivion.

            Lapis helped Peridot up, “Lapis.” Lapis felt tears build up in her eyes. Peridot then fell unconscious from unknown reasons.

            “Peri…” Lapis lifted her wounded friend into her arms, and carried her to the nurse’s office.

 

 

 

 

            Lapis finally had the courage to ask Harrison. He declined at first, but finally gave in. It had taken only half an hour to convince Harrison it was the right thing. “I’m going to regret this…” Harrison mumbled as Lapis lay down on her bed, and Harrison lifted the axe in the air. He took in a deep breath, and forced his powerful muscles to swing downward onto her neck. Blood stained the axe, and splattered everywhere. Her head rolled around on the ground, and it looked up a Harrison. He backed away, obviously freaked out as her body began to flicker yellow light. Her wound healed up, but her head stopped working. She was free. Harrison asked Jack to help him carry her body out to her grave which he dug just an hour earlier.

            “Why’d you do it, Harrison?” asked Jack, as he shoveled dirt into her grave. He wanted to cry, but something stopped him.

            “Because she asked me too, and she deserved to be set free from this living hell,” he replied empathetically.

            “Yeah, but was it the right thing to do?” Jack wanted her to be by his side. He wanted to love her, to feel her, to hold her close. He wanted to kiss her to death. He missed her. But she was the clever fish who always got away from the fisherman. She used to be bisexual… but now… she’s dead.

            “I think so,” Harrison packed down the rest of the dirt, and they both sighed.

            “Me too…”

 

 

 

 

            Connie stood by the doorway watching Jack and Harrison burry Lapis. She had tears running down her face, and so did Steven. They both held hands, and cried. “I can’t believe she’s gone,” Steven said as he absentmindedly rubbing her hand with his own.

            “Me either,” Connie whispered as she walked back inside. It was cold outside, so they didn’t stay long.

            “I miss her. But I’m glad I have you, Connie,” Steven kissed her, and held her close.

            “I’m glad I have you too, Steven. I love you… so much,” She felt cheesy saying it, but it was completely true.

            “I love you too,” he smiled, and placed another small kiss on her cheek.

            She blushed, and kissed him back. “Steven… how much do you… love me?”

            “I’d do anything for you. I love you more than anything,” Steven lay down on their bed, and cuddled with Connie.

            “But like, how would you should that?” Connie was obviously hinting at _something_ , and Steven knew what it was.

            “Anyway you wanted,” he smirked, and Connie blushed when she realized what he was getting at.

            “W-Well, feel free t-to do a-anything,” Connie’s entire face had turned red, and she was stuttering helplessly.

            “Okay than,” Connie joined him on the bed, and kissed him lightly. It slowly became more heated as a make-out session erupted.

 

 

_“Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal,”_

**_-Albert Einstein_ **


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final. I've had it planned like this since the fifth or sixth chapter, but haven't felt like working on it. The only reason I finished is because I saw the 26/27 chapters, and it made me feel guilty. So I wrapped it up pretty quick. Sorry about it being so short, I just want to get this out of the way for new projects. Sorry, because its not good as well. So yeah, here is the end I guess. I just lost interest in it, and I'm sure everyone else did to, but anyways, thanks for all the support in my early days of fanfiction(-ing?) writing, and I hope this is at least okay.
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS 125 PAGES! HOLY FUC K!

 

**PART TWENTY-SIX**

**Epilogue**

**-18 Years Later-**

            It had been 18 years since Lapis’s death, and Jack had managed to move on with his life. So had Connie and Steven, who now had a child of their own. They named her Peridot after the murder of – you guessed it – Peridot. Peridot Universe. She didn’t resemble Peridot at all, but still, they named her that anyway. Steven and Connie had moved on from the prison, and went to the next town over known as Portland. It was next to the Atlantic, so that’s why it was called Portland.

            Peridot was now 13, and was helping to rebuild society. The town now had over 80 residents, and more were appearing everyday from news traveling around somehow. It was about mid-summer now, and it was a sweltering 101 degrees out. The clock struck mid-noon, and Peridot had gone off to play with her friends for a while. She’d already learned a lot from her father Steven. Construction was one of them, and she had helped erect over eight houses to date.

            Someone watched from afar, yet nobody noticed. A sort of crack, within time and space. Or maybe dimensions, who knows? That crack turned out to be letting someone see through. It was Lapis… Lapis Lazuli? How is she still alive you may ask. Truth be told she never actually died. And this world never really existed. She had gone insane after the death of her best friend, Peridot, and was sent to the West look Insane Asylum. She had developed this crazy sloppy world within her imagination so she wouldn’t have to face reality. Sometimes even taking control of the Lapis in her imagination, or watching. Her mind was deteriorating, and her family (her real family, who was very much alive) disowned her.

            This left her with no burial when she finally died, and the fantasy ended. Because this is the end of the story. She would be remembered as the one who went insane because of death. It wasn’t her fault, but she should have been stronger. So it was about half her fault. And thus end this chronicle, with the death of the weak, who shall be mourned. _Rest in peace._

 

Fin.


End file.
